Return to Me (Captain Swan Style)
by MistressofArts88
Summary: AU: Based on the Film Return to Me. There will be some divergence from the film. Some of the characters will have different personalities from their TV show counterparts. Emma Nolan (Swan) has lived with heart problems and is currently waiting for a new one. Killian Jones' world is flipped upside down when his wife dies. Fate will bring these two together in an unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to Me (Captain Swan Style)**

 **If you have not seen** _ **Return to Me**_ **(with David Duchovony, Minnie Driver, and Carroll O'Connor) I highly recommend it. It is a rom-com that gives you all kinds of happy feelings. There will be some divergence from the story portrayed in the film. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter One**

Looking out over the city of Chicago, Killian took in the view from his current project. They were already to the tenth floor of the new office building that his company is working. His favorite part of the view is that he could see Lake Superior. The sight of water always calms him. Killian Jones is an architect who has owned and ran K. Jones Building Co. for almost five years now. He and his wife, Milah, had moved to Chicago ten years ago. After working for other architects to gain experience he decided to build his own business. His company has always been busy with various projects, but this is the biggest project his company has ever had.

He hears one of his crewmates. "Hey, Killian. We just finished the framing on the east side. We are ahead of schedule so should we arrange for the glass guys to come tomorrow?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, go ahead mate." Killian replied. "Good work today. I'm going home." He began his descent back to the ground. He had to get ready for the evening's festivities.

The Chicago Zoo has always been a very popular tourist attraction in the Windy City. Robin, or Dr. Hood, the staff veterinarian was driving one of the zoo carts and he puts it into park when he reached the small gorilla habitat.

He finds Dr. Milah Jones talking to Sydney, the alpha of the gorilla family, and Robin realizes that she is going over speech that she will give at tonight's fundraiser. She says, "So, Sydney, I'm going to stand up at the podium and this is what I'm going to say." She lowers her voice. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman, on behalf of my good friend Sydney I would like to thank you all for coming out. And…and…Sydney I'm really really nervous." The ape's expression does not change. "Do you even care?" She asks.

Robin walks forward, deciding that he had invaded her private conversation long enough. "How did I know I find you in here?" He asked his colleague. "Hey Sydney, how are you doing?" Sydney gives him a small wave.

Milah just smiles at him. She knows that she is guilty of spending most of her time with him. She has looked after Sydney his entire life. Outside of her husband, she considers Sydney her best friend.

Robin hands her a clipboard. "I need your signature for the lab work on the cheetahs." He says. She quickly signs the forms as he's talking. "And you know it's already five."

A look of panic washes over her face. "Oh god, I have to get going. I've got so much to do." She tells him. "Killian's picking up my dress. I've got to do my hair, makeup. I've got to walk Smee, finalize my speech. Ah, I don't even know where to start."

Robin gently touches her arm. "Everything's going to be fine and you're speech is going to be great." He tells her.

"That's easy for you to say." Milah replies while turning to Sydney. She places her hands up together on the glass and Sydney mimics her movements. His hands follow hers no matter where they go on the glass. "We'd go nuts living in a place this small." She smiles at her at the gorilla. "Wish me luck Sydney."

Before they reach the door, Milah turns to look at him once more. Little did they both know that this would be the last time they would ever see each other. She continues on with Robin knowing she only has a limited amount of time to get ready. "So, Robin, who are you bringing as your date tonight?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet." He tells her. "It's still early." She shakes her head, knowing that he has always been very flaky when it comes to women. _At least Sydney understands what commitment means_ , she thought to herself as they drove away from the gorilla habitat.

Killian enters their two-story townhouse removing the leash from Smee, their German Shepherd. Since Killian and Milah have not been blessed with children they decided to get a dog instead. When they brought the dog home they could not agree on what to name him. However, they happened to be watching the Disney film _Peter Pan_ (it's Killian's favorite film because he likes the crocodile) and the dog kept barking every time Mr. Smee appeared on the screen. So, that's what they decided to name him.

Killian had decided to change into his tuxedo before he took Smee out for a walk, ignoring the weather forecast and came home with wet pants. He knew he would have to dry them but he had to feed the dog first. He filled the bowl and placed it down the kitchen floor. "Alright Smee time to eat." He knew his attempts were futile but at least he made an effort. The dog would wait to eat until Milah told him. When Killian returned to the foyer, Smee was still waiting by the door for his momma to return home.

"Come on boy, come on." He coaxed the dog. "Oh well. She'll be home any minute." He said, while dropping his coat on the floor as he made his way up the winding staircase. He knew his wife would pick it up. She was the one who maintained order and cleanliness in their house.

Milah walked in the door a few seconds later. "Whoo," she said as she took off her raincoat. "It is pouring out there, Smee." The dog wagged his tail in excitement.

"Hey love." Killian said to his wife from the top of the stairs.

"Hey honey." She replied. "Did you pick up my dress?"

"Yeah. It's on the hook." He told her. She grabbed the garment bag and headed up the stairs.

"I've got to start getting ready." She said as she climbed. She was almost to the top.

"I walked Smee already." He told her.

"In your tux?" She asked. Killian nodded. "Honey, your pants are soaked."

Killian continued to tie his bow tie. "Tell Smee to eat."

Milah turned, knowing that the dog had followed her up the stairs. "Smee, go eat." The dog obeyed her command and made her way to the kitchen.

She returned her gaze to her husband, who was currently using her blow dryer to dry his wet pants. It was quite a sight to see. She decides to put her arms around him. "You are looking very sexy, Mr. Jones." She says flirtatiously.

"What do you expect, love, when you spend all your time with an ape?" He asks her jokingly. He lowers his mouth onto hers, knowing she would not turn down his affection, while taking the blow dryer and pointing it towards her backside while pressing the ON button. The noise startles her and she gives him a good shove before she leaves the bathroom. Killian watches as his wife runs down the hallway, smiling the whole time.

Emma Nolan wonders how many more days, weeks, or months she will have to spend in the hospital. She has been waiting for a heart for the last two years. Emma was born with a very weak heart. The issues have always been manageable but the last few years have taken its toll on her. Now she had to be on complete bed rest and oxygen. She wondered how much longer this is going to last. Emma is tired of waiting, tired of being a burden on her family.

She looked over to see her best friend, Elsa, reading her questions from a relationship quiz that was in a Cosmopolitan magazine. Emma and Elsa have been close their entire lives. Their parents were close, and Emma's parents took Elsa in after her parents died in a car accident. Then David, Emma's father, introduced Elsa to Liam Jones. They have been married for ten years and they have four children. Elsa is currently expecting child number five.

"Question number one, what do you expect most from a relationship? A) companionship B) sex, or C) self-respect." Elsa said. "Well, I would have to go with B but we'll pick C so we get more points."

Emma did not want to hear anymore. She tried to talk to but only a whisper could escape from her mouth. However, it was loud enough for Elsa to notice and turned her attention to her friend. "Emma, what is it?" She asked. "Do you need water, another pillow, what?"

Emma responded with a smile. "Rosebuds." Given Emma's love for the flora Elsa knew that she was okay.

"Very funny," she told her. "You almost gave me a heart attack. If you'll excuse the expression." Elsa fluffed Emma's pillow and fixed the blanket on the bed.

"Elsa, you should go home." Emma suggested.

"To what? My cable's out." She replied.

"To Liam and the kids."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Besides it's good for him to be with them when they're coming down from their sugar. He usually fuels them up and then they go through detox on my shift. Well, you've seen them." Elsa says with a chuckle.

Emma smiled. Then she became more serious. "Elsa, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Her friend asked.

"Promise me that you will look after our parents." She pleaded.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? This doesn't sound like you." Elsa replied.

Emma sighed. "I may never get a heart. I have to be realistic that it may never happen."

"Trust me," Elsa said. "It's going to happen. You'll get a new heart. You'll travel, see the world, painting all of the great sights, eating wonderful food, and date really handsome men. This I know will happen. It's got to happen for one of us."

Emma smiled up at Elsa. "I'm getting a new heart. Not a new ass." Her comment made both of them chuckle relieving some of the angst in the room.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. This is my first story so please be kind. I also wanted to make some clarifications. In this story, Killian is not related to Liam or Brennan Jones. A different relation will be revealed later on. Milah is not married to Rumple either. If you have seen this movie I will be making a slight divergence from the story but I think you'll like it. Thanks again for taking time to read my stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The fundraiser is going very well. Killian watched as Milah gave a wonderful speech about Sydney and made the plea on his behalf. She told the audience how she met Sydney, when she first started at the Central Park Zoo in New York. They had just brought Sydney over from the Congo. Most of his family had been killed by poachers and his health was in poor condition. When he arrived at the zoo, he did not adjust to living in captivity well, and refusing to eat. Milah was assigned to work with Sydney and they developed a fast friendship. Milah helped Sydney to regain his strength and she even taught him sign language.

As Milah was talking to the audience she also showed a slideshow of photos taken over her years with Sydney. "As you can see with the proper rehabilitation and care Sydney was able to fully regain his strength." She said as she went to the next picture, one being Killian standing next to Sydney. "And here he is with my husband. My husband is the one on the right." The audience roared with laughter. Killian offered a sincere smile at his wife's attempt to make a joke. He knew how nervous she was.

"Through the availability of funding we have been able to do so much for these animals, and through the help of continued fundraising (hint, hint), I hope….we hope….that one day we will be able to expand the gorilla habitat to triple its size." She said. The audience applauded. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight, thank you again."

The MC for the evening came up to shake Milah's hand. She then left the stage to return to her husband. "Dr. Milah Jones, let's give her a hand again. Give it up for the doctor everybody." He said as she walked away. The roars of applause told her that her speech was great and she was able to truly breathe for what seemed to be the first time in hours. "And now," he said. "I will turn it over to Mr. Joey Gian."

Joey Gian was one of the most popular remaining big band groups in Chicago. He always loved to help out with fundraisers like this. It seemed the band leader had a soft spot for animals. "Thank you," he said. "I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. The boys and I have put some special songs together for you, so let's get this party started." The band began what was a fast tempo version of _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_.

Milah finally made her way back to Killian. She was sitting on his lap as the band started to play. The moment was very brief because many people came over to talk to her. Killian talked to some of them but then excused himself noting that he needed some air. Small talk was Milah's specialty. Besides, he did not know many of these people which made him uncomfortable.

Once he got air, he went to the bar to get a drink. He decided on water acknowledging how dry his throat was. Killian was on his way back to Milah when he was stopped by Leroy Grumpston. The man was very short, by nature, but his loud gruff voice made up for what he lacked in height. He made his fortune by designing and creating clothing and other household items that were designed specifically for people under five feet. The man may have obnoxious tendencies but he has always been a very generous donor to the zoo. "Killian, Killian Jones." He yelled.

Killian knew he had been caught. "Mr. Grumpston, how are you sir? I almost didn't see you."

Not one for small banter either, Leroy continued on with this thought. "I had wondered if you had heard about my sizeable donation to the monkey house. Strictly anonymous." He said.

Killian smiled, knowing that even though this man could be annoying he knew how his donation would make Milah happy. "No I had not. I will go tell Milah. I'm sure she will be thrilled." He said. Before he could escape, Leroy told Killian about how he and his wife, Nova, went on a safari. Killian was trying to be polite and listen, but he just kept staring over at Milah. He wanted to be by her side more than anything.

Just then, Robin walked by with his date. Killian had never seen her before thinking that Robin must have picked her up in a bar by the way she was dancing and by how young she was. "Hey Robin," Killian called out.

Robin has met Leroy before through other fundraisers. "Mr. Grumpston, how are you this evening?" He asked as he and his date walked over to them.

"Mr. Grumpston was just telling me about his generous donation." Killian said.

"Did you hear about it?" Leroy asked.

"The anonymous one. Yes I have." Robin said, however, no one was paying attention because they were too busy staring at how Robin's date seemed to be dancing out of sync with the music. "Well, I suppose I should let you get back to your conversation."

His date spoke up. "Oh no, stay for a minute. I'm going to put on a little bit more lipstick." She said.

"Is that even possible?" Killian asked. From what he could tell she had enough on to last for several days. She laughed at Killian, not really understanding his remark.

Robin did not want to be left alone with Mr. Grumpston so he said, "I'll come with you."

She smacked Robin's arm. "What? You can't come to the ladies room with me silly." Then she walked away.

Killian realized that this would be a great time to make his escape. "You know, Robin, I was just telling Mr. Grumpston about the photo you're going to put up in the monkey house because of his sizeable donation."

Leroy was really touched by this gesture. "Oh, Robin. I'm really touched."

Robin knew he had damage control to do. "Well, it's not official and I still have to run it by a few people." He told him.

Killian smiled. "Well, I'll let you two work out the details. If you'll excuse me. It was good to see you again." Then he made a beeline for Milah.

Milah was talking to Phillip and Aurora. She had known them for a few years through various fundraising soirees. Phillip seemed like a down-to-earth guy but Aurora had the aura of a pretentious snob. Aurora was telling Milah about the house they had just bought in Tuscany. Milah could tell that Phillip wanted a drink because he kept saying Scotch in the background.

Just then, Killian appeared by his wife's side. "Mrs. Jones." He said with a smile as he put his arm around her waist.

"Oh, hey sweetie. You remember Phillip and Aurora?" She said. He nodded.

Then Aurora spoke up. "I was just telling Milah about our summer home in Italy." She said.

"We were going to go to Italy." Milah said.

"Yeah, but we didn't think that Sydney would tolerate the flight." Killian joked, making a hint about how Milah is so dedicated to her job that she has not taken time off for a vacation in years.

"I promised you that we would go, eventually." She tells him.

"Well you'll have to come out sometime. Our villa sits right on the edge of the most magnificent vineyard." Aurora said.

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Of course, it sits on the edge of a vineyard. It's Tuscany."

Aurora ignored her husband's comment. "Where are you two planning on vacationing this year?"

"We're going to go to one of those water-themed parks." Killian said jokingly. Milah and Phillip smiled.

"Oh, that'll be nice." Aurora said, trying not to put down their choice of excursion.

Phillip leaned over and said, "It's a joke, Aurora." He told her.

Killian had enough of this conversation. He wanted to dance with his wife and he actually put in a request for the band to play a particular song. "If you don't mind I promised my wife that we would dance this evening. So, if you'll excuse us. It was nice to see you both again." He said.

"Goodnight." She said as they walked away.

They were almost to the dance floor when Killian stopped her. "It's still a little too crowded." He told her while he was waiting for their song to come on.

"So, how was it?" Milah asked, referring to her speech.

Killian grabbed her hands. "It was perfect." He told her. "And with that lighting I could almost see through your dress." He hoped the joke would help her relax.

Milah had a worried look on her face. "Joke all you want but poor Sydney is still stuck in that small space."

He cupped her left hand in his. "I'll tell you what. If you promise to take time off to go to Italy with me, then I will promise to build Sydney a new habitat….with or without funding. You have my word." He hoped she would take this offer.

"Deal." She said. They shared in a small kiss when the song changed. It was called _Return to Me_ (originally performed by Dean Martin). Killian led his wife out onto the dance floor. They became lost in each other's eyes.

They had lost count of how many songs they had dance through, but they did not care. For Killian, he never wanted this night to end.

At the same hospital, which Emma is currently at, a dark-haired woman is wheeled in on a gurney. There is an oxygen mask on her face and blood completely covering the right side of her body. Killian is running beside his wife trying to wrap his mind around the events that occurred just within the last half hour.

He could hear the paramedic talking to the trauma doctor and nurses. "Thirty year old female, white. Injuries sustained on the right sid on impact. Lost consciousness at the scene….never regained." Killian's head was spinning. They were on their way home from the fundraiser. They were stopped at a stoplight when a green car came out of nowhere and hit them on the passenger's side of the car, Milah taking most of the impact. Killian's hand when through the windshield on impact and his left hand was tended to in the ambulance. _Why did it have to Milah?_ He asked himself. _Why couldn't have it been me?_

"What's her name?" Killian heard one of the nurses ask.

"Sir. Her name?" The doctor specifically asked him.

"M-m…Milah Jones." That was all he could muster.

They had reached the surgery floor. Milah required immediate attention and the sooner they got her into surgery, the better. One of the nurses stopped Killian. "Sir you can't go in there." She told him. "We're going to do everything we can for her, but you have to stay out here." He gave her a small nod as he watched them wheel his wife into surgery. What he did not realize is that was the last time he would ever see his darling Milah alive.

Regina Mills and Mary-Margaret Nolan were busily working away in the kitchen of their restaurant. The dinner rush was in full swing and taking care of the customers was helping them to take their minds off of Emma. It broke their hearts to see her suffer like that when there was not a thing they could do about it. Mary-Margaret blamed herself. Both of her parents had suffered from heart problems and both were relatively young when they died. This genetic defect appeared to skip a generation because Mary-Margaret has possessed good health her entire life. Her daughter was not so lucky. Emma's weak heart prevented her from doing so many things and it has only gotten worse. Now Emma is stuck in a hospital bed and she may never get a new heart. Mary-Margaret tried to not let these thoughts get her down, for she was always full of hope, but that does not mean that those thoughts have not crossed her mind.

Mary-Margaret was busily working in the kitchen preparing all of the food orders as they came in, along with Regina Mills. They had grown up together, being that they were first cousins. Mary-Margaret's mother and Regina's father were siblings. Even though they different ages they had always been close. Regina and Mary-Margaret even went to cooking school together. When Mary-Margaret married David Nolan the three of them decided to open a restaurant, calling it _Our Charming Little Irish Italian Place_. They served both Irish and Italian cuisine that had become a success. Mary-Margaret and Regina manned the kitchen while David took care of the books and helped at the bar.

While Mary-Margaret was slicing a tomato she looked over at the phone, which they put a heart on. If Emma was to get a heart, they would call that phone if it were to happen during restaurant hours. She hated to admit that she had been staring at that phone a lot lately. Regina could tell that she was distracted. "You're going to burn a hole into it if you don't stop looking at it." She told Mary-Margaret.

"I'm sorry." Mary-Margaret replied. "I just keep hoping that it's going to ring."

"It will." She told her. "Have faith. You're the hope fairy, remember."

"I know." Mary-Margaret said with a smile.

David entered with more dinner orders. "I've got three more orders for chicken vesuvios." He said as he handed it to them. It was a specialty dish of theirs.

"Thank you." Regina replied. "Where's Belle?" Questioning why David was bringing the orders. Belle was one of their waitresses.

"Oh, she decided to try a perm. Guess she's not handling it well because her scalp is still burning. I told her she could go home to wash it out." He told them.

"Oh, okay." Mary-Margaret said as she handed the plates for a different order to David. He took them and left the kitchen.

He walked over the table and set the plates down. "I hope everything looks good for you. Enjoy." He told them. Then he walked back to the kitchen to get the next order.

Mary-Margaret was putting some kale on the plate when David said, "I can do that. Where are the three chicken vesuvios?"

Regina replied. "I already sent them out, David."

"Thank you." He said. Just then, the heart phone rang. The three of them quickly ran over to pick it up.

David was the first answer. "You got it, didn't you?" He knew it was Emma on the other end. "Oh thanks be to God and all the saints in heaven. We'll be right there." He told his daughter.

Regina took the phone. "Go, I've got it covered here." She said then she talked to Emma before a minute after they left.

David and Mary-Margaret drove with great haste. They wanted to see their daughter before she would be wheeled into surgery. They made it to see that Emma was being wheeled towards the elevator.

Elsa was by her side. "Look who's here, Emma." She said.

Emma smiled at her parents. "Hey, I'm so glad you guys made it." They each took one of her hands. "I just wanted to say thank you for being such wonderful parents." She said.

Both David and Mary-Margaret gave her a smile knowing what Emma was trying to do…saying her goodbyes. Then Emma said, "If I don't come out…."

"Oh, you've got to come out." David interrupted. "You've got to take care of those tulips you planted. If they come out and see only me, they're going to go back into the ground again." He loved Emma's passion for flowers. His mother also loved flowers and even had her own greenhouse.

"We'll be waiting for you when you wake up." Mary-Margaret said. "We love you, Emma."

"I love you guys, too." Emma replied, with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

The doctor reassured the Nolans. "We'll take good care of her. We'll have someone come out and keep you updated during the surgery."

"Thank you." They both said. They held on to each other as they watched their daughter being rolled into the elevator.

 **A/N: Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I know it starts out on a sad note but it does get better from here on out. Please leave me reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Killian and Robin entered the Jones' townhouse. It was past midnight. Robin helped him with his jacket, as it was more difficult due to Killian's injured hand. Killian was in a haze, not really knowing what he should do. "I need to walk Smee." He said.

"I stopped by a few hours ago and took him for a walk." Robin told him.

"Oh, thanks mate." Killian said, being grateful for his friends help. He walked over to see the note that Milah had left him. _Honey, don't forget to pick up my dress from the cleaners. I love you!_ His right thumb caressed the paper.

"I'll pick your parents up from the airport in the morning." Robin said, bringing him back to reality.

"Thanks, mate." He replied.

Robin gave his friend a worried look. He didn't know if he was going to make it through the night alone. "I'm going to stay." He told Killian.

"No," Killian said. "No, I'll be okay. You go on home. I'll see you tomorrow." Robin hugged him while beginning to quietly sob. He tried to be strong for Killian but he was beginning to fail at it. Milah was his friend too.

Robin let go of him. "If you need anything, just call and I'll be over in here in two seconds."

"Thanks, mate." Killian replied.

"I'll see you later." Robin said, as he walked out the door.

"Bye." That was all Killian could muster. He looked around beginning to realize that Milah would never be here with him again. He would not spend the rest of his life with her in this house. He had never felt so alone.

Killian looked over to see that their beloved dog was standing by the door waiting for Milah to come, just as he had done every other day. He walked over to his trusted companion to break the bad news to him. He sat down next to Smee, taking his face into his hands and looked him straight in the eye. "She's not coming home, boy." It was the first time he admitted that his beloved Milah was gone. For the past fifteen years she had been his world and now she was gone. He could not hold it in any longer. He began to loudly cry tears for his wife.

In the waiting room of the hospital Elsa was frantically running around. Liam was there and he had brought the kids. She notices that one of her sons, Adam, is drinking something, something that she did not give to him. "Adam Martin Jones, what are you drinking?" She asked.

The boy not sure what to say came up with "I think it's juice." Elsa took the cup, sniffed it, and realized what it was. "Adam, who gave you wine?" She asked. He pointed Robert Gold. He has been a long time family friend and he is also David's godfather. He is also close friends with her father-in-law Brennan.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Robert, why would you give my kid wine?" She asked.

Robert laughed. "So sue me. Now he's drunk and disorderly." She could hear Brennan laugh in the background.

"Oh, you think that's funny, Dad?" She asked, which seemed to stifle his laughter. Deep down, she knew he was right. Her kids were very hyper and it did not help that Liam was not the strictest disciplinarian.

She walks over to her husband, who was sleeping in one of the chairs. "Liam wake up." She said.

He began to regain consciousness after just finishing a long shift. He worked for the Chicago Police Department. "What?"

Elsa let out a groan. "Help me get the kids together, and take them to your sister's. It's one in the morning for god's sakes." He quickly sprung into action, knowing now was not one of those times to make his wife made. Not in her condition and especially not when her best friend was on the operating table. He quickly rounded up his children and headed for the door.

"No stopping anywhere, Liam." She instructed. "You drop them off and then you come straight back here."

"I think I'll stop off for a lap dance before I come back." He joked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's sooo funny." She said to him as he left.

Mary-Margaret, who had been sitting there the whole time, put down her knitting and looked around. "Has anyone seen David?" She asked. It seemed she has lost track of her husband.

"I don't know, Momma," Elsa said. "Dad, where's Papa?" Ever since her parents died, it was David and Mary-Margaret who had raised her. She has always affectionately referred to them as Momma and Papa.

Brennan knew of David's whereabouts. "He's in the chapel, honey." He told her.

As David knelt down in one of the pews, a nurse was lighting a candle and then left. David has always considered himself to be a devout man. He and Mary-Margaret were both raised Catholic and their faith has always been extremely important to them. They instilled that in both Emma and Elsa, showing them how important it was to have faith and to pray.

He began to pray to St. Michael, the angel, for intercession. "Help us Michael. I know my wife doesn't think much of you, but you have always been my favorite saint, because you're a fighter. Fight for us now Michael, fight for us. Fight for Emma. She needs you now." He prayed. He then continued his prayer in silence.

The surgery was a long one, but it was going very well. Emma responded well to anesthesia and the incision they made was great. They had to remove her bad heart. All went well with that part of the procedure and they moved on to prepare to put in the donor heart.

One of the doctors came out periodically to update the family on Emma's progress. Several hours later, no one could keep their eyes open. All of them were fast asleep. Emma was curled up on the couch with Liam while the others were sleeping the plush arm chairs scattered around the room. They knew if there were any updates that the doctor or one of the nurses would wake them.

Mary-Margaret knew she would not be able to sleep, knowing that her daughter was under the knife. She was in the chapel praying with her husband. They recited the rosary and said several novenas. St. Augustine had once said _pray without ceasing,_ and that's exactly what they were doing.

It was time for the donor heart to be put in. Everything was going well. They connected all of the arteries and valves. Once that was done, the heart was ready to work. It began to beat very loudly from inside of Emma's chest. The doctor smiled as he knew that the surgery had now been a success.

Killian had fallen asleep with Smee right next to the front door. He was exhausted from everything, especially the crying. However, he had a strange feeling in his heart. It was like it skipped a beat. He did not understand what that meant, but for some reason it gave him hope.

 **A/N: Can you see where this is going yet? As a note, I wanted to clarify a few things. I did not include Anna in this story as I did not see any character she would fit into well. Also, I know that some of you may not be religious but the characters in this film are Catholic and this prayer scene is too good to leave out. If you are wondering what novenas are and about saying the rosary, those are formal prayers that are recited by Catholics, as well as some other Christian denominations. St. Augustine was one of the more prominent church fathers of early Christianity. I felt his quote would be useful here. I apologize for the vagueness of explaining Emma's heart transplant. I'm a theologian by profession.**

 **Hope you are still enjoying the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

Emma was sitting in her garden. She was weeding her flower beds, something she always had to do in the early spring. She loved caring for the flowers. They were so full of life, something up until now she had always envied. Her bad heart and prevented her from doing so many things. Now, she could fulfill all of her dreams.

Emma knew that even though it had been a year since the surgery, she still had to take it one day at a time. She has received excellent reports at every checkup but that does not mean that she is free to run a marathon. She is now ready to be more adventurous, to try new things but at the same time she is a little scared.

David was watching Emma from the restaurant window. They're apartment is above it and Emma's garden is located behind it. Being that it was only eleven in the morning and the restaurant does not open until five, so the guys came over to play a game of cards. Several times a week David, Robert, and Brennan would get together to play cards or have a beer. Sometimes Regina would join them or sometimes it was Belle. Robert really liked when she did because David was not the only reason that he came over to the restaurant. He has had a serious crush on Belle for quite some time now, although he would never admit it to anyone. Mary-Margaret had an inkling but she kept those thoughts to herself.

David reluctantly leaves the window. Even though his beautiful daughter has been blessed with a new heart he still worries about her. She may be almost thirty years, but he still sees her as his fragile little girl that he has to protect from the world. He just does not want anything to happen to her.

He walks over to the table so they can begin their card game. "I have to agree with you. He can't sing at all." He said to Robert. They were discussing these new singers and they're choice in songs. No of the men in this group really cared for the modern music. They preferred more of the old big band groups. Each had their favorite. David preferred Dean Martin while Robert preferred Frank Sinatra. Brennan, being of Polish descent, loved Bobby Vinton. Regina would always voiced her opinion for Bing Crosby.

Emma had entered the room as their discussion continued. She was getting ready for her doctor appointment and then she was meeting Elsa and the kids to go to the zoo. No matter the weather, Emma had gotten into the habit of wearing a scarf around her neck, some being lighter than others. If she wore a blouse that had a lower cut she would put cover up over her scar.

David followed her as she went to the mirror. "So, you have your appointment. Then you will meet Elsa and if your plans change then you will let me know right?" He said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I know Dad."

"Do you want me to drive you?" David asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm going to take my bike."

"Emma you could take a spin in my new Cadillac." Robert offered.

Emma shook her head. "No thanks Uncle Bobby."

"I think you should take the car. What if it rains?" David asked.

Emma looked at her father. "Then I guess I will get wet." She said as she was putting cover up on her scar.

Regina, who had been behind the bar walked over to her. "Emma, it's been a year already. You can hardly see it anymore." She told her.

"Nice try Auntie Gina." Emma affectionately said. That is what she has always called Regina. "I just don't like all the questions, you know." She is extremely paranoid about her scar.

David tries to comfort her. "Who cares what anyone thinks? You're beautiful, and no one is going to be looking at your chest." He says, clearly not thinking about his choice in words.

Regina lets out a snicker and Mary-Margaret just shakes her head. _My husband can be so naïve._ She thought.

"Well, I got to be going. Bye everyone." Emma said.

"Rest if you get tired, and stop in the church as you go by." He yelled to her as she walked out the door.

Regina just shakes her head at David. "Geez man, she's thank God enough already."

David gives her a look. "You're going to be a live one in purgatory, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, at least I will be with friends." Regina retorted. Chuckles could be heard coming from every single person in the room.

Emma felt great. She loved being able to ride her banana seat bicycle that her parents had gotten her as a teenager. She has not ridden it much in the last ten years. She felt so good that she even raced a couple of kids and won. Her father would flip out if he knew what she did.

She arrived to her check-up early and they took her in within a few minutes. The doctor came in checked all of her vitals and asked her how she has been feeling.

"Great." She said. "I feel so alive."

The doctor was not really listening to her response. "Well, we all have good days and bad days." He said.

"I feel like I shouldn't have days. I should be grateful for the life I've had and I am. I like that someone else is dead." She said. She knew that was a weird thing to say, but she was testing both the doctor and the nurse to see if they were listening, which they were not.

"Well Emma," the doctor said. "Everything looks great and we'll see you next month. Say hi to your parents for me." Then he left the exam room.

Emma shook her head. "He's a great listener." She said to the nurse.

The nurse was not paying attention either. She removed the buds of the stethoscope from her ears. "What honey?" She asked.

"Nothing." Emma replied. She remained silent until it was time to leave to meet Elsa. She was actually looking forward to this trip to the zoo.

 **A/N: Don't worry. Killian will be back in the next chapter. He and Emma will actually bump into each other. It is a significant moment. If you have not listened to any of the oldies by the above mentioned singers I recommend it. Discussions of these singers is actually in the film and I wanted to keep it in as it is intertwined in the story. Hope you are still reading along. Please send me happy thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Killian was frustrated. He has been working diligently on the gorilla habitat at the zoo for months now. They had received enough funding to be able to make Milah's dream a reality. However, the board members were creating obstacles for him. They insisted on the gorilla habitat having its own souvenir shop and he had to fight with them on more space for the actual habitat itself. They were in heated discussions about whether or not to cut down some oak trees.

Killian headed towards the board room where the members were meeting. Robin was following behind trying to convince him not to do what he's about to. "Killian, don't go in there. Let me talk to them." Robin pleaded.

Killian ignored him and entered the room. "Look guys, my wife wanted this habitat built a long time ago so the way I see it we are already way behind schedule." The men, who were sitting and eating donuts, were stunned that he had barged into the room.

Killian continued. "I'm not asking you to cut down the trees. I'm asking for an extra fifty feet to build around the existing oak tree and I promise I will leave plenty of room for your God forsaken souvenir shop. And if you don't give me what I'm asking then I'm walking. I'm taking my men and I'm leaving. I'm not doing this for the job, and I certainly don't need the money. I'm doing this for my wife….you got it?" The men nodded acknowledging his request. Killian left while Robin followed.

"Great work." Robin said. "Now I have to go in there and try to do damage control." He may only be a staff veterinarian but he knows how to get what he wants.

Killian ignored what he said. "I gotta get some air, mate."

"What you need to do is go out with me this Friday." Robin said. "You've got start going out again." He believed a year was more than respectable for the widowed spouse to wait before they would start dating again. Killian felt differently. He believed that he would never be able to love anyone again.

"I really don't feel like going out with anyone." Killian told his friend. He was trying to convince himself that he was content with his life the way it was.

"Come on, mate." Robin pleaded. "I've got a great girl I want you to meet. She's got a great body, sense of humor, great body." Killian was shaking his head as he walked down the stairs. "Come on mate, you've got at least give her a shot. Her cat was a patient of mine."

Killian stopped on the steps and turned to him. "I'm a dog person."

"I'm just trying to help you man. Think about it." Robin said. Without a reply, Killian continued walking down the steps.

Emma was enjoying her time at the zoo. The kids were enjoying themselves as well, although the same could not be said for Elsa. She looked like an animal wrangler trying to keep all of her kids together. "Laura stay in front of mommy please." She told her four year old. Her oldest, Adam, was nine, Michael was seven, Carson was six, Laura was three, and her newest edition, Evan, was eight months old. She had him in a chest carrier. They brought the stroller in case one of them got tired.

Emma was holding an envelope in her hand. A few days ago, she had written a thank you letter to the family from whom she had received her heart. She was really nervous about sending it because she felt weird about thanking them for the heart of one of their loved ones.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Emma, you've been carrying that letter around for three days now. Why don't you just mail it?"

"I don't know. It just feels weird to thank a family for the heart of their dead relative. Don't you think so?" Emma replied.

"No, that person chose to be a donor. It was their wish. So why don't you mail that letter and move on. I'm sure they have." Elsa said. Knowing that Elsa was right she walked over to the mailbox and prepared to drop the letter inside, although she was hesitating.

"Let it go." Elsa told her.

She dropped it in and closed the door to the box. Elsa smiled. "Okay everyone, let's all clap for Auntie Emma as she has just mailed a very important letter." All of the kids applauded for their favorite aunt. Emma was embarrassed by the scene that Elsa made but she shrugged it off. They continued on their excursion through the zoo.

Killian walked around the zoo, unsure of where his destination should be. He then walked passed the existing gorilla habitat and decided to stop in and pay Sydney a visit. It was hard for him to go in there but he knew he owed to Milah to see how her favorite Gorilla was doing.

He was not surprised to see Sydney on the other side of the pen, staring away from the crowd. Robin told him that Sydney was still struggling with Milah's passing. He was okay with Robin looking after him. Sydney had learned to trust him over the past few years. However, it did not come close to filling the void that was left in Milah's absence.

Killian knew exactly how the gorilla felt. For the past year he has been trying to go on with his life, to deny how empty he felt because he felt others would think he was happy and they would leave him alone. However, that did not work. His family and friends, especially Robin, were all concerned about him. They could see through his façade.

Killian looked at Sydney from the other side of the glass. The melancholy expression on the gorilla's face was almost too much for him. He did not try to get Sydney's attention understanding that it was best to leave him alone. It is what he would want, but he was not as fortunate. He looked down at the information plaque that stood in front. He had read it a hundred times but that did not stop it from reading it again. The plaque offered information on Sydney, the time he has spent at this zoo, and the care he received from Dr. Milah Jones. Killian noticed there was a smudge on her name. He took his fingers and cleaned it off. He wanted everyone to see that it was his wife who dedicated her life to helping this gorilla.

Emma, Elsa, and the kids were getting closer to the gorilla habitat. As they were walking by they noticed the men who were working on the new habitat. The women could not help but to ogle some of them. They were intrigued by their muscles on the workers.

"Mom look at those men." Adam said.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"Look at their muscles." Emma told her.

"Oh, yeah." Elsa replied, noticing that she was feeling a little warm. She shrugged it off. "Okay, come on everyone…gorillas." They headed into the building.

The building was a little crowded so the group stood by the door waiting for others to make their exit. Emma did not notice that there was a man who was coming up on her left side as her attention was focused on the kids. The dark-haired man tried to get around her but he ended up brushing up against her. She noticed how blue his eyes were as he said _excuse me_ with an accented voice and put his sunglasses on. Then she felt her heart skip a beat.

Carson, who was holding her hand, noticed that she had a weird look on her face. "Auntie Emma, are you okay?" He asked.

Emma looked down at her nephew. "Yeah," she said. "Whatever it was, it didn't hurt." Over the past year Emma has experienced some discomfort from the surgery but this was not that. It was a good feeling.

They walked up to Sydney's pen. The kids were trying to sign to him, because they had obviously read the plaque, in the hopes that he would come over.

"Look at how big he is." Adam said.

"Yeah, doesn't he remind you of daddy?" Elsa asked, jokingly.

"Yes." The kids said in unison as they giggled. Then Sydney came to their side of the pen, heading towards Emma. He put his hands up on the glass. Emma mimicked his motions.

"Can you believe this?" Emma asked, looking at her sister.

"He must really like you." Elsa told her. Emma nodded, for some strange reason she felt a connection to this gorilla.

The sun was almost completely set by the time Killian reached his house. He was met by Henry, the next door neighbor who helps him with Smee. Henry was fifteen and Killian found him to be an unusual lad because he has always been a helpful teenager.

"Henry, mate, you got them." Killian said, referring to the brand new roller blades Henry was wearing.

"Yeah, I did." He said. The process of breaking them in was not going as well as he had hoped. He had a hard time staying upright. He was ready to fall over when Killian caught him.

"Hold on lad, I got you." Killian said. He helped the boy to grab a hold of the railing.

Once Henry was stable then he filled Killian in on what he had done. "I took Smee for a walk. Oh, and I got your mail. It's on the table, not in a pile." He said.

"Thanks, Henry." Killian replied, always being grateful for the boy's help especially when he was working late.

"You're welcome," Henry said. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, be careful." Killian warned. Then he went into the house.

Smee was waiting for him by the door, as he had done every other day for the past year. Killian gave Smee a good head rub and then went to look through the chaotic pile of mail on the table. It was mostly bills but there was one envelope that had a different appearance. It was from R.O.B.I., the organization that handled Milah's organ donations. It warmed his heart to know that Milah could help others even after death, but he still was not ready to read what was inside the envelope.

The doorbell rang. He knew who would be on the other side. When he opened the door Violet stood on the other side, holding a bag of delicious-smelling food. "Hey, Mr. Jones. Hey Smee." She said, bending down to pet the dog. Killian took the bag from her and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He handed her some money. "Thanks, see you tomorrow." He nodded. She has been delivering food to him for the past year, because Killian cannot even boil water. Milah always made such wonderful food he never felt the necessity to learn how to make anything. Now, he wishes that he had.

Violet had gotten them Chinese. He took the contents out of the bag and prepared a bowl for Smee. He had Violet pick up some items that Smee could have. Smee still ate dog food but Killian liked to treat him every now and then. Killian was actually hoping that this would work as a bribe to get Smee to eat in the kitchen. The dog had not eaten a single meal in there since Milah died.

"Okay boy. I got your food. Come in here and eat it." He told the canine. Smee did not budge. "Come on boy." He was becoming frustrated. "Damnit Smee. Get in here and eat like a normal person."

He decided to take another approach. He took the bowl and walked towards the dog. He gave Smee small handfuls hoping to lead him into the kitchen. It almost worked. Smee got halfway and stopped. Killian decided that it was enough for today. He set the food down and pet the dog. "You did good, boy." He told him. "You gotta snap out of this. We both do."

Killian came to the realization that he needed to make some serious changes. He pulled out his cell and called Robin. "Hey, mate. It's Killian. I'm going to go out with you Friday night." He said. "Okay, I'll meet you where…where? Hold on." He grabbed an envelope to write the address on it. "Our Charming Little Irish Italian Place." He said as he wrote the address down.

 **A/N: Okay, so our lovebirds have not officially met but it is coming up in the next chapter. I want to thank all those who have followed and/or favorited the story. It means so much to me. I hope you are still enjoying the story. There is much more to come. I will try to update in smaller time intervals. I start my first teaching job in August and I'm trying to get all of my classes prepared. Thank you for your kindness and support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Friday night came and it was the restaurant's busiest night of the week. Emma was carrying tray after tray of plates. Once she had recovered from her surgery, she went back to being a server. She started working with her parents as soon as she was tall enough to reach the top of the counter. As her health deteriorated, she had to give up the only job she ever had. Emma was very happy to be working again.

Mary-Margaret and Regina were busy in the kitchen, preparing one dish after another. David was working the bar but he also helped bus tables. Emma walked into the kitchen and gave the women two more orders. "Okay, I've got one chicken vesuvio and one corned beef and cabbage." She said.

"Coming right up." Mary-Margaret replied, as she headed towards the stove. David had just brought in another pile of dirty dishes.

Since they were all in the kitchen, Mary-Margaret decided that this was the time to give Emma a very special present. "Emma, we have a little something for you." She said.

Emma looked surprised. "Oh, you didn't have to do that…What is it?"

Mary-Margaret held out a long envelope. "Here."

Emma opened the envelope to find an airplane ticket to Rome inside. She could not hide her excitement. Going to Italy has been her biggest dream. She wants to paint all of the great sights and now she would be able to do it. "Oh my god, thank you guys so much!" She exclaimed, giving each of them a big hug.

"Well," her mother said. "Regina says that a true artist must paint in the Piazza Navona. We want this for you." She let go of her daughter. "And we will be joining you for at least a week while you're over there. It's the only way I can get your father to take a vacation."

"What about the restaurant?" Emma asked.

"I've got it covered here." Regina told her.

David looked apprehensive. He was very nervous about his daughter travelling so far from home, especially without them. "Of course, you don't have to go at all." He offered.

Emma gave him a look. "I'm gonna go." She told him. Then she looked back at her mother and Regina. "Thank you so much for this. It is a dream come true." She gave each of them another hug.

"Alright everyone." David said. "Back to work." With that he left the kitchen.

Emma was getting ready to walk out when Regina stopped her. "Emma hold on." Regina said. "Listen, there's someone I want you to meet." Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Auntie Gina I don't think I'm up for that." Emma told her.

Regina persisted. "Don't worry, I told him about you, that you've had your chest done."

"Regina," Mary-Margaret interrupted. "Why would you say that? He's going to think she's had a boob job."

"Well, I didn't say it like that." Regina retorted. "I mean he knows that Emma's had surgery. Besides, he's had some work done to."

"Great, then we can be freaks together. Maybe we can run off and join the circus together." Emma said with a sarcastic tone.

"Come on, Emma, just give him five minutes." Regina pleaded.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll give him five minutes, but that's it." She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Killian pulled up in front of the restaurant, waiting for someone to come over. There were very few restaurants that had valet parking that were not considered five star establishments. The valet, a young looking kid, came over. Killian was internally questioning whether this kid was even sixteen because he certainly did not look it.

Killian rolled down the window. "Are you staying?" The valet asked.

"Yeah." Killian replied. He got out of the truck and handed the young man the keys, terrified that this would be the last time he sees his truck in one piece. He headed towards the door when he heard the valet speed away. The sound sent a shiver down his spine. Then he walked inside.

Killian looked around the quaint little restaurant in search of his friend. The restaurant had a homely feel to it and it was bustling with people and music. Killian could not wait to see what kind of menu they had. Then he saw Robin stand up to wave him over to the table. Killian hung up his coat and headed toward them, nervous about the woman who Robin was setting him up with.

What Killian did not realize is that he walked passed Emma was sitting at the bar, talking to someone.

Emma could not believe that Regina thought she would hit it off with this guy. His name was Jefferson and his mouth never seemed to stop moving. She could hardly get a word in because all he wanted to talk about was the hair transplant that he had done.

"Look how natural it looks." He said. Emma wondered what kind of drugs he was on. She could tell it was a rug from a mile away. "Do you want to feel it?" He asked.

"Oh no," she said. "I have bacon fat on my hands." This guy was beginning to creep her out.

"That's okay. I can do anything with this hair. Shower, run around in the rain, anything." He said. "Go on. Give a tug. It doesn't hurt."

She agreed to do it, figuring this guy would not leave her alone until she did it. She gave it a light pull and she heard him yelling OW in pain. _I guess it's not as tough as he claimed,_ she thought. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He replied. He didn't know what else to say.

David, who was working behind the bar, saw that his daughter need a way out of this situation. "Emma, can you mind the fort over there?" He asked, pointing to a table of newcomers.

"Yes, of course, Dad." She said, thanking him with her eyes. Then she turned back to Jefferson. "Well, it was really nice to meet you. And good luck with your hair." She said as she walked away.

"Thanks." He replied, knowing he had blown it.

Killian could not believe that Robin thought he was compatible with this woman. She was loud and obnoxious. Her name was Zelena and she is a lawyer. She brought her friend, Dorothy along for Robin. She and Robin were cracking jokes that would cause them to roar with laughter. He played along, not wanting to offend her, but he already could not wait for this evening to be over.

Zelena was telling them about the first time she had brought her cat into Robin's office. "And then I said, it's squeaker my kitty." She told them as more laughter erupted. Then she was wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Everyone was laughing."

Then she looked around the restaurant. "I don't understand. Where are the menus? What is going on?" She asked. _This woman must be bipolar,_ Killian thought.

Then she continued on with her story. "Anyway, Squeaker won't let another vet touch him."

"Yeah, well I don't want to hear about anyone else touching your Squeaker." He said, causing more laughter. Zelena was hitting Killian's arm, which he found to be quite annoying, but he shrugged it off.

"Oohh, it's getting hot in here." Zelena said. "I should take off my jacket." She removed her green jacket to reveal a low cut lime green top. The top revealed that she clearly had some work done. _There is no way those can be real,_ Killian thought.

Zelena handed her jacket to Killian. "Can you hang that up on the hook right behind you?" She asked. He nodded taking the jacket. "Thank you." She said.

"So, Killie, Robin tells me that you work in business." She said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, that's not exactly true." Robin interrupted. "Killian's an architect and a builder. You know that new building on State Street?" The women nodded. "That was Killian's."

"Oh," Dorothy interjected. "You own it?"

"No, I designed it." Killian replied. Both of the women nodded, which he assumed that knowing his real profession was a letdown to them.

It was at this moment that Killian noticed the waitress had brought water to the table. He turned to look at her and he was taken back. _She's beautiful,_ he thought. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Killian could not put his finger on it but he had felt as if he had met her somewhere before. He felt a strong connection to her.

Zelena seemed offended by the glass of water that had been placed in front of her. "Oh no no no. Do you have bottled water?" She asked.

"Sure." Emma said. Then she looked at the others. "Anyone else?" She asked.

"Can we have a wine list please?" Robin asked. Emma responded with another _sure_.

Killian could not stop looking at her. "Have we met before?" He asked. She seemed so familiar to him.

"Uh, I don't know. I think so." She replied. "Have you been in here before?" She sensed that he was familiar but she could not explain how.

Killian shook his head. "No, I think I would remember an Irish-Italian restaurant, love." He said, which made them both chuckle.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, blah b-blah b-blah, my water." She nagged Emma. "I don't want Swiss water. I got sick on an imported Swiss water." She looked at Dorothy. "Do you remember that night?" She asked her.

"Yeah, that was sooo bad." Dorothy replied.

Zelena continued. "I want a bottled water. Preferably French, no bubbles. No glass. No ice. Just the bottle and a straw." She told Emma. "Do you want to write it down?" She snarked before Emma could acknowledge that she understood what Zelena wanted. "I don't want Swiss water. I got sick on an imported Swiss water…" She repeated.

"I'm pretty sure I got it." Emma said, trying to keep her anger and frustration under control.

She began to walk away when Killian stopped her. "Can I get a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Sure." She replied not fully understanding why she was smiling at him.

"No straw." He whispered, then Emma walked away.

Dorothy shook her head. "I hate it when they don't write anything down and they come back and it's all wrong."

"Maybe she'll get it right." Robin offered. "I've been here before." The women continued to bicker about Emma's competency but all Killian could do was thinking about the blonde beauty that he had just met.

Then one of their cell phones rang. Everyone, except Killian, looked at their phones.

"Not me." Zelena and Dorothy said.

"It's not mine." Robin replied.

They were looking at Killian realizing it was his. "I think your ass is ringing." Zelena said, causing the others to start laughing again.

Killian chuckled, although he did not fully understand why. "I'm sorry I usually don't bring it with me." He said as he pulled it out of his pocket to answer. "Jones. Oh, hey Bob." He looked at the others. "Excuse me, I have to take this." He said. Zelena nodded as he got up from the table.

Emma was at the bar getting the drinks for the table she just waited on. "Hey, Will. Can you hand me an Aquafina?" She asked one of the bartenders. Once he gave her one she went over to the sink and dumped the contents down the drain. It was at this moment that Killian was only a few feet away, still on his phone. She could hear him talking to someone about work-related topics.

"Well, who else is on the clock?" He asked the person on the phone, as he was laughing. He watched as Emma filled the Aquafina bottle with tap water. She turned around to see he was looking right at her with a big grin on his face.

She thought she was busted but he gave her a look that told her that he would not reveal her secret. She turned back towards the sink, her cheeks were turning red. Once Emma finished, she grabbed a straw and walked away to get the rest of the drinks.

"No, no, don't worry about it. It's not a problem that you called." Killian told Bob. "In fact, can you do me a favor? Can you call me back in five minutes and disregard everything I say?" Bob responded in the affirmative. "Thanks, mate." Killian said before he hung up.

He had come back to the table at the same time Emma was bring the drinks over. She gave Robin the wine list, Killian his coffee, and then she handed the Aquafina bottle to Zelena. She quickly took a sip from the straw.

"I bet that's refreshing." Killian said as he began to peruse the menu.

"Such a difference." Zelena responded, clearly not noticing that it was tap water in the bottle.

Emma tried to hold back a grin. "Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Well, I'm doing this new combination thing, so I don't really need something fattening." Dorothy said, referring to the diet that she was currently on.

"We have some specials this evening." Emma offered. "There's the Chicken Vesuvio…"

"Please, I'm around them all day." Robin said jokingly. This caused the women to roar with obnoxious laughter. "I'm a vet." He told Emma.

She nodded as she continued. "There's pasta in a rich marinar, corned beef and cabbage, and the spinach ravioli, which is my favorite."

"I'll have that." Killian replied.

Zelena made a face. "Ugh, that sounds so fattening." She said.

"Well then get something else." Killian suggested.

"Well is every dish here cooked in oil?" Zelena asked.

"No," Emma said. "Some we boil in Swiss water." Both Killian and Robin chuckled at the comment. However, the women were upset.

Killian turned to Emma. "I think we're going to need another minute, love." He told her. She nodded and walked away.

"Somebody should talk to the manager and get that smart-ass fired." Zelena growled.

Robin tried to calm her down. "No that was uncalled for." Zelena told him.

Killian ignored the conversation, just staring at Emma as she walked back to the bar. Then his phone rang. "Oh, it's me again." He said as he answered it. "Oh, hey Bob….where….okay I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"You're leaving?" Robin asked. He had a feeling like Killian was just using as an excuse to go home. "Why?"

"Work." Killian said.

"Where?"

"The Wabash building."

"They're working on a Friday night?" Robin asked.

"Can you believe it?" Killian asked, hoping his friend would buy the excuse.

"No." Robin replied.

"I've gotta go, mate. There's a problem I have to deal with." Killian said. Then he turned to Zelena. "It was really nice to meet you, Zelda…"

"Zelena." She corrected.

"Right," Killian said. "And Dorothy. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your evening. Good night." He walked away from the table with a huge smile on his face. He will have to buy Bob a beer the next time he sees him.

Killian puts his phone on the bar as he grabs his coat. He did not notice Emma had walked over to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah love, it's fine. I got called into work." He told her, hoping that she would not worry about him. Although he was pleased with the concern she was showing him.

"Oh," Emma replied, disappointed that he was leaving. "Are your girlfriend and your friends going to be staying?" She asked.

He was startled by that classification of Zelena. "Oh, god, she's not my girlfriend. She's not even a friend or an acquaintance. And yes…they will be staying." He told her. She offered him a sincere smile and he could not make himself leave. He knew he had to because he would otherwise be forced to go back to that table.

Emma turned to see that Belle was bringing a takeout box over. "Hold on, one second." She told Killian.

"Hey Belle, what is this?" Emma asked.

"Chicken and a side of spinach ravioli for pickup." Belle told her.

"Thanks." Emma told her. Then she handed Killian the box. "Here you go, Mr. Swan, here's some food to take with you." The box had Swan written on the side of it.

"It's on the house." She said. "I hope you'll come back and see us again." She offered him a sincere smile. All Killian could do was nod before he left.

He handed his number to the valet. While he was waiting for his truck he turned around to see that the beautiful blonde waitress was singing with the band. He wanted so badly to go back in there and talk to her but he knew that was not an option tonight. He had to get as far away from Zelena as he could. _What a horrible woman,_ he thought. _What was Robin thinking?_

Just then, Robin came outside. "Mate, what are you doing?" He asked.

Killian did not answer.

"I know you're going home." Robin claimed.

"I'm not going home, I'm going to work." Killian responded.

"You're already out. It's Friday night. Drink some wine and then drink some more wine." Robin suggested.

Killian walked towards his truck. "I gotta go, mate." He told his friend.

"I know you're going home." Robin yelled.

"I'm not going home. Bye Robin." Killian said, as he got into his truck. He looked over and saw that Emma was gone from the view. He knew that it was time to leave, so he adjusted the seat, turned the key, and put the car in drive. The only thing that was on his mind at that moment was Emma.

What Killian did not realize is that he left his cell phone on the bar.

 **A/N: There you have it, another chapter. It's a long one, but an important one. Our OTP has finally met. I apologize to those of you who like Zelena, I do like her but I need someone with an attitude to play that woman. The Swiss water scene is one of the most popular scenes in this film. Don't worry about Robin ending up with either of these obnoxious characters. I have special plans for him. I want to give a special shout-out to for the nice reviews. It is nice reviews like that, that help me to keep writing. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Killian parked his truck next to the construction site on Wabash Avenue. He knew that Robin would call his house phone so he decided to avoid the house for a while longer. Henry was taking care of Smee so there was no need to rush home. _What a night,_ he thought.

He looked up at the clear night sky and decided to eat his free meal in the bed of his truck. Killian's mouth began to water as soon as he opened the takeout box. The smell was divine. He immediately grabbed the fork Emma gave him so he could devour the delicious meal before him. Killian realized he had not eaten since noon. He did not even eat a breadstick at the restaurant. All he could think about was getting out of there. _What was Robin thinking?_ Killian thought. However, there was one good thing that came from this evening. Without that horrible date, he would have never met Emma.

Killian could not get that beautiful blonde waitress out of his mind. She was consuming every single one of his thoughts. Being around her made him feel something that he had not felt in the past year: happiness. He was not sure if fate would bring them together again, so he decided that he was going to take fate into his own hands. He would need to come up with the right excuse to go back there and see her without appearing to act like an over-eager schoolboy. He knew he would come up with something because he just had to see her again.

Killian pulled the envelope, the one with the restaurant's address on it, and decided to open it. Inside, he found another envelope, one that was smaller and pink. He decided to open it. If he was going to try to move on, then he needed to tie off these ends. He felt he was ready to read the letter. He found a beautiful, handwritten letter inside.

The letter read:

 _Dear Donor Family,_

 _I am writing this letter on behalf of myself and my family. Because of the generosity of your loved one, I have been given a second chance at life. I was born with a defective heart. This issue has prevented me from being able to truly live. I was barely surviving. As I got older, my heart became weaker. Prior to the surgery, I was hospitalized, put on oxygen tubes, and I could not stand or sit up on my own. I thought I would never make it out of that hospital. I was ready to give up._

 _Then, a miracle happened. A heart had become available and it was a perfect match. I found out later that the donated heart came from a person who had died in a car accident. I want to express my deepest sympathies to you and your family. I'm sorry for the loss you have felt. I decided to write this letter to give you hope. Without the generosity of your loved one, I would not be alive to write this letter. I offer you my sincerest thanks and I am eternally in your debt. There is no way I could ever repay you for what you have given me._

 _I have been given a second chance at life. I want you to know that I don't intend to waste one second of it. I hope you will find comfort in that a piece of your loved one will live on. God bless you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Grateful Recipient_

The tears were streaming down Killian's face. It was hard to think that his wife's heart was beating in someone else's chest but he was happy that Milah has continued to help people after her death. He closed the letter and put it back in his pocket, not noticing the address on it. He would like to meet this person someday, but he was not ready for that yet.

What Killian did not realize is that he had already met the person who had Milah's heart.

Emma and the others were working to close the restaurant. They had another good night. Emma had received some generous tips from some of their regulars. However, she received only a few dollars from the table with the woman who made a fuss about the water. She assumed the tip was from the other gentlemen at that table.

Her thoughts turned to the other man, who left early, with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He was very attractive, but she could not begin to understand why he would ever go on a date with a woman like that. She seemed too uptight whereas Emma got the vibe that he was more laid back of a person. Even though she had only spoken to him for a couple of minutes she felt a strong connection there. She has always believed in fate but she did not want to get her hopes up either. She hoped that she would see him again but she did not even know his name.

Emma and Belle were cleaning up the bar. It is amazing the stuff that people will leave behind. She grabbed the lost and found box to put the pen and wallet she found. They did not worry too much about the lost items because most of the owners would come back to retrieve them. Belle walked over with a couple of items. "I've got a set of keys and a really nice looking cell phone. Somebody's going to be lost without that." Belle said, as she put the items in the box.

Emma took the phone out of the box and turned it over. There was some information the back. It read: _If lost, please return to Killian Jones._

It seems fate is on her side at this moment.

 **A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I wanted to give your eyes a rest. There are good scenes coming up with lots of Frozen Jewel. I just love these two. Thank you to Lotte-Vos for the wonderful review. I love reading them. Please keep them coming. I hope you are still enjoying the story because there is a lot more to come. Thanks to all who have favorited or followed. It makes me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was Saturday. Killian and his crew were busy working on the gorilla habitat. They knew how important it is to be efficient since there are several projects they are working on simultaneously. They were working Saturdays to they could stay ahead and the extra work day was paying off. They were almost finished with the Wabash project so they have more men to work on the habitat and they could cut Saturday out of their current work week. Killian hopes to have the habitat done by the fall.

Killian, and two of his men, Bob and Mike, were in the trailer looking over some blueprints. The board approved building around the existing oak trees and of the space that Killian required. They were making sure that their measurements were correct.

Mike filled his coffee cup for the third time in a couple of hours. They started working at six this morning and now it was only eight. He looked at Killian. "The Wabash project will be finished in a few weeks. Should we call and schedule the inspector?" He asked his boss.

"Yeah, the sooner we get that project done the better." Killian told him. "Speaking of calls, did anyone call about my phone?" He asked, as he did not realize his phone was missing until this morning.

"Oh, yeah. The restaurant called." Bob replied. He took another sip of his coffee.

Killian perked up, hoping it was Emma who called. "Who called from the restaurant?" He asked.

Bob shrugged. "I don't know. Some woman." He told Killian.

"Young or old?" Killian persisted.

"Do I look like I have ESP?" Bob asked. His boss' questions were starting to irritate him, especially since he could not come up with the right answers. "Do you want me to send someone to pick it up?"

Killian shook his head. "No, no. I'll stop by there later. Thanks." He told Bob. They continued to look at the blueprints.

/

It is Saturday night and Emma has the night off. She decided to spend the evening at Liam and Elsa's house. Lately, she has been spending every single one of her nights off at their house. She likes being with them and their continuously growing brood. Emma was an only child until her parents took in Elsa but even then it was only the two of them. She envied Elsa's kids for having more than one sibling.

Elsa was busy in the kitchen while Liam, being that it was also his night off, was sitting at the kitchen table with Carson, working on a puzzle. The boy was that age where he likes to repeat everything he hears.

"So what did you guys see at the zoo?" Liam asked his son, about their excursion. He has worked a lot the last few days, being that they are short-staffed at the station so he has not spent much time with his family.

"We saw lots of animals Daddy." Carson said, while sitting on his father's lap.

"Oh, yeah? Which ones?" He asked.

Carson smiled at his father. "We saw zebras, giraffes, kangaroos, tigers, and lots more. We saw a gorilla and Mommy said it looked like you." Carson had just ratted his mother out.

Elsa came out of the kitchen. "I did not." She said as she gave her son a look.

"I see." Liam said. "Did you go see any elephants?" He asked Carson, knowing his wife would be insinuate his insult.

"Watch it mister." She said. Then she went back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. Liam, can you change Evan?"

"Yeah, honey." He replied, although he continued to drink his beer. Emma was standing right there and she offered to change the baby's diaper. His mind was somewhere else. He knew he had to tell his wife what he had done. Emma took the baby into the other room.

"Elsa, come here." He said in a hushed tone so Emma would not hear.

She came out of the kitchen. "What?" She asked.

Liam took another drink from his beer. "I invited August over for Emma." He told her, keeping his voice quiet.

A shocked expression appeared on Elsa's face. "Father August?" She asked, trying to keep her voice down. August was a younger man who had been a priest for the last ten years, but decided to leave the Church a few months ago.

"Don't say it like that. He's not a priest anymore." He responded.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "To me, he will always be a priest. Liam, she will meet someone on her own."

"When?" He asked. "She's here on every single one of her nights off."

"That's not the point, Liam. That is for her to decide, not you." She was becoming very frustrated with her husband. "Will you stop drinking that beer and help me clear the table? I'm trying to serve dinner and there's stuff everywhere." At this point, Elsa was yelling.

Emma re-entered the kitchen with Evan, in a fresh diaper. "What's going on?" She asked, as she put the baby back in his high chair.

Elsa was picking up the puzzle pieces. "Liam, went and invited someone over as a blind date for you." She said very loudly.

"What?" Emma asked. _Not again,_ she thought. _First, Regina and now Liam._ "Where's my scarf? I've got to find it." She hurried into the living room, searching everywhere for it.

"Well, you better hurry because he'll be here in five minutes." Elsa said. She could not believe her husband did this.

Liam took another sip of his beer. "Don't worry about the scarf." He told Emma. "I told him you had some work done."

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed.

"For god's sakes, Liam, she's not a Buick." Elsa growled at him.

"Look, it doesn't bother him. He's a priest." Liam told his sister-in-law.

"A priest?" Emma questioned. Now she was confused.

"An ex-priest." Liam corrected himself.

Carson decided to chime in on the conversation. "Auntie Emma, do you hate priests?" He asked his aunt.

"No honey, why?" She asked, as she continued to frantically search for her scarf.

"Because if you do, you'll go straight to hell." Carson told her. Liam quickly covered his son's mouth.

Elsa rolled her eyes at Liam. "That's great. You taught him hell."

Liam was trying to cover his tracks, knowing he was the one who has said that word in front of his son. "I did not. Maybe he heard it from you."

Elsa glared at him. "I have never said hell in this house, you son of a bitch." It was too late to take it back, but she noticed that her son repeated her husband more than he did her.

Liam changed the subject back to the former priest. "What's the big deal? He's never dated. You've never dated."

"Liam, Emma has dated." Elsa told him.

"Who?" Liam asked. He could count the number of men Emma has dated on one hand. "Neal the Squeal?" It was the first name that came to his mind.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

Liam started to chuckle. He thought that Emma went out with the guy as a joke. "You actually dated Neal the Squeal?" He asked. Neal Cassidy went to high school with them. Liam hated him. When Neal laughed he made this high-pitched squeal noise, which annoyed Liam to no end. Neal was also a nark, always telling on his classmates as a way to suck up to the teachers and principal. His bad habit got him into trouble. He narked on a major drug dealer and now he is in the Witness Protection Program.

The doorbell rang. Liam jumped out of the chair. "Oh shit. He's here." He said as he was trying to round up the kids. Then he heard Carson parrot his word.

Emma was freaking out because she still could not find her scarf. "Oh, crap." She said in frustration.

The kids were running around like lunatics. "Would everyone just come down for the love of God and all that's holy?! Calm the hell down!" He yelled. Liam did not understand why everyone was freaking out, including himself.

He walked towards the door. "For Christ's sake, he's just a man." He said as he opened it. On the other side stood August still wearing his clerical clothing, even though he left the priesthood several months ago. Liam gave the man a questioning look.

"I'm not used to being without it yet, Liam." August told him, with a nervous tone.

Liam welcomed him inside. "There she is." He told August as he pointed to Emma, who was wearing a napkin to cover the visible part of her scar. _This is going to be an interesting evening,_ Liam thought as he closed the door.

/

Killian was frantically running around his bedroom trying to find his formal dress shoes. He was going to pick up his cell phone and he wanted to look his best just in case he ran into Emma. At least he hoped he would run into Emma. He had on a white button-up dress shirt and a blue sweater matched with a pair of tan khaki pants. For an extra touch, Killian even put on cologne.

He was looking for a shoebox. After the accident, he bought new shoes but he did not have any reason to where them, until now. He cannot remember where he put them and he tore the room apart looking for them.

The phone rang. It was Robin. He was supposed to meet him at a bar for a drink but Killian decided to back out, knowing that his friend was just trying to fix him up with another woman. "Hello, Robin." He said. "I'm sorry, mate. I just don't feel like going out. I think I'm going to stay home and watch the game." Killian just found his shoes. He sat down on the bed to put them on.

"Game? What game?" Robin asked, not buying the excuse.

"The Cubs are playing the Red Sox." Killian lied.

"Oh yeah? What's the score?" He asked.

"Uh…" Killian said, as he grabbed the remote, trying to see if he could find out the actual score. He flipped through a few channels and gave up. "The Cubs are losing." He threw the remote behind him. "Look, mate. I've gotta go. Have a good night." He hung up because he had to finish getting ready.

/

Emma was ready getting ready for bed when Elsa called her. She had been home for about an hour.

"I wanted to apologize for this evening." Elsa said.

"It's okay." Emma said. "It's not the worst date I've ever been on."

"If you can call it that." Elsa kidded. Liam walked by Elsa. He was given her the signal that it was time for bed, insinuating that tonight was the night. When you are married with kids, these nights become a rarity. He was scooping up the kids. They were fast asleep in various rooms of the house, falling asleep wherever they landed.

"Did you notice that he would not let me put the food on my plate? Like it would hurt me?" Emma asked.

"No, I think he was just trying to be nice." Elsa offered.

"That's why I don't want men to know about the surgery because once they do know, they see me as broken." Emma explained.

"You're right. It should be up to you to tell them when you're ready." Elsa said.

Liam walked by, patting her on her behind and making kissing noises. "Come on. You. Me. Tonight. The kids are asleep. We can do it." Liam said.

Emma heard Liam say something. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said he's sorry." Elsa lied. She followed him and her zombie-looking children up the stairs.

Liam got halfway up the stairs when he stepped on a toy that made a high-pitched squeal. Then Laura yelled from her bedroom. "Daddy!" She yelled.

Liam groaned in frustration. "God dammit!" He yelled.

"God dammit!" Carson yelled as he clung to his father. Liam tried covering his mouth. _I really need to watch what I say,_ he thought. He put Carson down as he tried to round up the rest of his children, who were now wide awake.

By this point, all the kids were yelling and screaming. Elsa knew her husband was in over his head. "Emma, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She told her sister.

"Okay, bye." Emma said, laughing as she hung up.

Elsa quickly rounded up the kids and ushered them up the stairs.

Michael asked for a drink of water. Liam told him no.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because then he'll pee his bed and then he'll have to sleep with us." He told her, not wanting anything to interfere with his plan. "Besides, who will change his sheets?"

"I will dammit." She said.

"Okay, potty mouth is going to change it." He said. Elsa rolled her eyes.

Liam was clearly frustrated. He wanted to be alone with his wife. "Come on, you're going to go sleep and you'll sleep forever." He said.

Elsa smacked his arm. "Don't say that. You'll give them nightmares." They were on the landing.

Liam turned to his wife. "Oh I'll give them nightmares." He said as he pulled his wife in to passionately kiss her. Elsa was giggling.

Adam came down the steps. "Dad what are you doing?" He asked.

Liam turned around. "I'm trying to put Mom to bed. Go on." He told his son.

Elsa walked in front of him as he grabbed her again. _Almost to the bedroom,_ he thought.

/

Emma was standing on the deck that was adjacent to her room. There was a warm crisp breeze blowing. Her bedroom is directly above the restaurant. She looked down see her father putting up the chairs on the outside tables. There is a small patio where they have five tables where customers can sit outside and enjoy their meals, weather permitting of course.

"Do you need any help, Dad?" She asked.

David looked up to see Emma looking down at him. "Oh no, sweetie. I've got it." He told her. "I'm happy to be blessed with work. Sweet dreams, Emma." He smiled at her and continued to put up the rest of the chairs.

"Goodnight, Dad." She told him. Then, she saw a couple standing on the corner, waiting to cross the street. They were embracing each other. When the crosswalk sign changed they turned to cross the street, with their arms still wrapped around the other. Emma witnessed the moment with a twinge of envy. "I wish that was me." She said to herself. "I want to have moments like that."

Her fate was in motion because Killian was driving to the restaurant at this very moment.

/

 **A/N: So there you have it. Despite all the yelling and swearing, Liam and Elsa really do love each other. Liam is a genuine guy who loves and cares for his family. Those scenes are more for comic relief. Up next, our OTP meets again. Snowing and the rest of the gang will be in the next chapter with some interaction with Rumbelle. Thank you for continuing to read my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The restaurant had closed up for the night. All of the tables and booths had been cleaned, dishes were done, and the counter at the bar had been wiped down. Mary-Margaret was sitting at the freshly-cleaned counter going over the night's receipts while David joined Robert, Brennan, and Regina at the small table by the kitchen for their weekly card game. Sometimes they played cards more than once a week but their Saturday gatherings always happened.

They called themselves _The Minus One Club_ because each of them had lost someone very dear to them. For Robert and Brennan, it was their wives. For Regina, it was her husband, Daniel. Although David does not fit into this particular classification, because Mary-Margaret is alive and well, his mother passed away a few years ago and he was very close to her.

What usually happened during these gatherings was the four of them would sit, enjoy some beer, and talk about various topics. Some of these discussions would become heated when they argued about their favorite singers or athletes. This time, the discussion was about who they considered the best singer of all time. Each person had their favorite. For David it was Dean Martin, while Robert backed Frank Sinatra, Brennan vouched for Bobby Vinton, and Regina was eternally devoted to Bing Crosby.

David dealt the cards for a new hand. "Dean was obviously the best. He had his own television show." He told the others.

"That doesn't mean anything," Robert replied as he gathered his cards. "Frank was a frequent guest on many of those shows. Besides look at how many movie roles he had."

Brennan organized his cards. "Well Bobby had his own style. That's what makes him great." He told the others.

Regina rolled her eyes. "He was the Polish King. You know who he was popular with? Polish people. There are millions of people in the world who aren't Polish." She told Brennan. "Besides Bing was the forerunner for these guys. Both Frank and Dean were influenced by his singing style."

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at them as she sipped from her glass of moscato. "Will you guys give it a rest? You've been having the same argument for years and no one ever wins."

David turned to look at his wife. "These men may be gone, darling, but their legacies live on and they must be discussed." He gave her a smile and then went back to the game.

Mary-Margaret playfully shook her head. "Well, excuse me." Then her focus went back to the receipts.

There was a knock at the door and five sets of eyes landed on it. "Who could that be at this hour?" Mary-Margaret asked.

David stood up. "Don't worry. It's probably a tourist wondering if we're still open." He said as he walked towards the door.

He opened it to find a well-dressed young man standing on the other side. "Now either you are very late or you're very early. What can I help you with?" He asked the stranger.

Killian was somewhat disappointed. He had hoped Emma would be the one to answer the door, but given the late hour he realized that would have not been a good idea. "I came to pick up my phone." He told David. "I think I left it here last night. Someone called, I believe a young woman." He told him, hoping that he could get some information about Emma.

David welcomed him inside. "It's probably behind the bar. I'll get it." He told him. "In the meantime, why don't you have a pint while you wait?" David offered.

"No, but thank you." Killian told him.

"Oh, do you have to get home to the little wife do you?" David asked, hoping the man would take it as a fun joke.

"Um, no." Killian responded.

David continued. "She didn't leave you, did she?" He did not understand why he was so curious about this man's personal life. He has always been a friendly person, however, he was not one to ask these kinds of questions. It was too late to take it back now.

Killian shook his head. "No, she…uh…passed away." He told him.

David turned towards him. "Oh, Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, that's very sad." He offered. "I'm very sorry to hear that, being a young man yourself. Well, come on in and we'll have a pint on it." He ushered Killian towards the table. David was very sympathetic towards the young man and David knew that Killian had something in common with Regina. She was very young when her husband passed away. Besides, he would be a perfect new addition to their club. David could tell he needed some social interaction.

They walked passed Mary-Margaret, who had just returned with a full glass of wine. The restaurant was closed on Sundays so she figured she would enjoy a second glass. David and Killian stopped in front of her. "Mary-Margaret, I want you to meet…" David realized he did not know the man's name.

"Killian." He told David.

"Right, Killian. Killian this is my wife, Mary-Margaret." David said. "And you can call me David." He realized that he had not introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Killian." Mary-Margaret said. She took the opportunity to look the young man over. He seemed nice, clean cut, well put together. _He would be perfect for Emma,_ she thought. However, she kept these thoughts to herself. So many people were sticking their noses into her daughter's love life and she vowed that she was not going to be one of them.

"You too, Mary-Margaret." Killian said.

David began to usher Killian towards the table. "Come on, I want you to meet our friends."

The others looked over the newcomer. Then David spoke again. "Killian, I want you to meet Brennan, Robert, and Regina. Everyone, this is Killian. His wife is dead." He told them.

Robert and Brennan immediately stood up to shake the man's hand. "Hey Killian! How are you doing?" They exclaimed.

Regina chuckled. She extended her hand. "Welcome to the club." She told him. Killian had no idea what they were talking about but he took a seat at the table where he was given a glass of beer and they dealt him into the next hand.

"I don't know how to play." He told them, knowing it was a lie. He learned how to play poker when he was ten years old, but he wanted to make a good first impression.

"You got cash?" Brennan asked. Killian nodded. "Then you're in." He told him.

Belle walked in with a fresh pitcher of cold beer. She looked over at Killian. "How did you get caught in their net?" She asked.

"Belle, his wife is dead." Robert told him.

"Oh, welcome." She replied, knowing they had found a new member for their club.

"Thank you for the beer, Belle." David told her.

"You're welcome." She said. Then she put on her coat. "Who's taking me?" She asked the group.

Robert rolled his eyes. "You live two buildings over, dearie. Why do you need someone to walk you? Are you afraid that someone is going to kidnap you?" He asked her, sarcastically.

Belle did not miss a beat. "I hope someone does so you'll have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life." She jabbed. The truth was that Belle did not feel safe walking home by herself. One night, when she was working late at the library (her other part-time job) when she thought someone she was following her. Turns out that someone was. She hailed the first cab she saw and got into it. Ever since then, she takes a cab home from the library when she works late. When she finishes her shift at the restaurant somebody walks her home. Most of the time, it is David or Brennan. Secretly, she hopes that Robert would offer one of these times. She had been dropping hints for quite some time but it seems the man could not take the hint.

David stood up. "Don't worry, Belle. I'll walk you." He told her.

"Thank you, David." She said. "You are always a gentleman." She looked straight at Robert when she said it.

"Goodnight, everyone." Belle said as she walked towards the door with David.

"Night Belle." They said.

David turned to his wife. "I'll be back in a few." He told her.

"Be careful." She told him.

"Always am, dear." David planted a kiss on her forehead. Then he left to escort Belle home.

Brennan leaned towards Robert. "You should've walked her home, mate. I think she's sweet on you." He told his friend.

"What are you talking about? I've known her for five years she has never gave me any indication that she feels that way." Robert replied, trying to not let his true feelings slip out.

Regina rolled her eyes as she groaned. "That's because you don't know how to read women." She told him.

"Let's ask the new guy." His gaze landed on Killian. "What do you think? Do you think I should've walked her home?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Killian responded. "She was acting just like my wife did before we started dating."

Robert smiled. "There you have it." He said to the others. "A real man with a real answer. This guy has got some class and knows how to help. I can't count on you two hobos."

David came back a few minutes later so they could resume their card game.

/

Emma was sitting in front of her armoire. She was dressed in a black silk robe and she was wearing a pink shower cap on her head. Ever since her surgery, she has only washed her hair every other day as she is trying let it grow out. Also, the medication she takes has a side effect of hair loss so she does not wash hers as often to prevent more from falling out. She had on a low-cut nightgown underneath her robe and her scar was visible. She could not stop herself from looking at it and rubbing her thumb over it. This scar has caused her to become more self-conscious. She knew that she should not be. The scar was the physical proof that she has been given a second chance at life. Even though Emma is grateful for this gift the scar still makes her paranoid about what others might think.

The doors, which lead to the balcony, were open and Emma could feel that the wind speed had picked up. She decided that she should cover her flowers. In the Windy City, the gusts have proved to be dangerous. When it came to her flowers, she was not willing to risk her beauties spending the night without any protection. She headed down the stairs.

/

The card game was in full swing. Killian kept his poker talent a secret, by letting the others win a few hands. However, his present hand was too good and he knew he had put it all in. There was a lot of money in the pot. "Um, I'm not very good at cards but I think this is a good hand." He said as he laid a full house on the table.

"Oh geez." Robert groaned. The others threw their cards down while Killian scooped the poker chips towards him, wearing a big smile on his face.

Just then, Emma entered the room. "Hey Mom, Dad. I'm going to cover my flowers. It's getting windy out there." She said, not realizing that Killian was there.

Killian stood up the moment he saw her. He could not hold back a smile as he looked her over. _She looks beautiful in anything,_ he thought to himself. He was admiring the robe and shower cap she had on.

Emma had a surprised, yet happy expression on her face when she saw Killian. Then that expression changed to embarrassment when she remembered that she was wearing a shower cap. This point was made clear when she put her hand on her head.

Mary-Margaret saw her daughter's expression. Emma was intrigued by this man, so she knew she should help her daughter in this somewhat embarrassing situation. Mary-Margaret walked over and stood next to Emma across from Killian. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Killian, this is our daughter Emma. Isn't she lovely?" Mary-Margaret commented.

Killian was smiling. "Yes she is." He said, hoping he was not being too forward. "I don't if you remember me from yesterday but I left my phone. I was here with….the water lady." He chuckled at his last comment.

Emma smiled but remained tense, not knowing how to get out of this embarrassing situation. "Yes. It's nice to meet you Killian. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go cover my flowers." She told him as she tried to leave.

"Do you need any help?" He offered.

"No I got it."

"Are you sure?" He persisted.

"Yup." She said as she walked out to her garden.

Killian turned toward the others. "Should I help her?" He asked them.

They responded with a unanimous yes, although David remained silent. Killian smiled and left to follow Emma.

"What about your phone?" David called after him.

"I'll get it later." Killian yelled. As he left Regina moved over to his seat. "I'm going to play from the hot corner." She told them.

"You're always looking for an edge, aren't you dearie?" Robert asked her.

David turned towards his wife. "What are you trying to do, dear?" Questioning his wife's involvement in that scenario.

She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Nothing." She said, with a smile. Then she went back to her glass of wine.

/

When Killian reached Emma she was already pulling the plastic covers over her flower beds. "Do you need a hand, love?" He asked.

"Is that a joke?" She asked, sarcastically. The wind had really picked and she was struggling to cover the flowers.

"No, I can see you need help. I was just trying to be polite." He told her as he grabbed one of the covers from her.

"So you're a gentleman?" She asked.

Killian gave her a flirtatious look. "I'm always a gentleman."

She smiled back at him. She did not know why she was being so snarky with him. He was just trying to help. It boiled down to that she was embarrassed by her current appearance. "Look I'm sure the guys put you up to this. You don't have to do this. I can handle it." She said, wondering if he would take her opportunity to make a quick exit.

"No, love. I want to help." He told her. "You bought me dinner, which was very good by the way." This made Emma smile, again.

They moved on to the next set of flower beds. "Be careful, with those ones." She instructed. "The petals fall off very easily."

He acknowledged her words and precariously placed the cover over them. "It's so beautiful out here, to see all of these flowers growing in the middle of the city. It's like a garden." Killian let out a groan. _What a stupid thing to say,_ he thought to himself. There was no way to take it back so he tried to cover his mistake with a compliment. "You look nice this evening." He told her.

"Thanks, but that compliment would mean more if I wasn't wearing a shower cap. I mean I would take it off but then I would have shower cap hair and that wouldn't be good. I mean, you've seen my hair before…I mean not that you were looking, but that you might've noticed it. I mean you would've seen my head…I mean my hair…I mean my head of hair." She shook her head. _Amazing,_ she thought. _One compliment and I turned into a babbling idiot_.

Killian stopped what he was doing and just stared at her. This beautiful woman intrigued him. No matter what she did or said it sounded like music to his ears. He wanted to know more about this woman, to spend time with her. Then, he did something that he had not done in the past fifteen years. "Will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, hoping it came out with a happy tone but it sounded more like she was questioning him.

Killian picked up on it. "Is that a question?" He asked.

"No, I mean it is a yes….yes." She told him, trying to clarify.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yes."

Killian smiled. "Pick you up here?"

"Yes."

He let out a chuckle. "You're a very difficult woman." He said, jokingly.

They continued to stare at each other until Killian said, "You should go in. I can finish this up."

"Okay," she said, having a strange feeling that she could trust him with her flowers. "I'll find your phone."

"Okay." He responded.

Emma walked back inside wearing the biggest grin that had not made an appearance in a very long time. She walked in to find that everyone was missing from the table. Apparently, they felt that she would need privacy. "Mom, Dad, Regina…guys?" She called out.

"We're not here!" She heard Regina yell and she knew they were hiding behind the kitchen door. Emma rolled her eyes as she walked behind the bar to find Killian's phone.

Killian rejoined her a few minutes later. "Well, love, all of the flowers are safely tucked in for the night." He told her.

Emma handed her his phone. "Thank you for your help." She told him.

"It was no trouble, lass." He said with a smile. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready." She replied, trying not to sound over-eager.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said as he headed out the door. "Goodnight and tell the others the same for me." Killian did not know where they ran off to but he did not care because all he could see was Emma. He thought about her but he knew it was too soon.

"Goodnight, Killian." She said as she closed the door behind him.

Emma's parents and the others emerged from the kitchen. Both Mary-Margaret and Regina were smiling. The suspense was killing Mary-Margaret. "Did I hear that correctly? My daughter is going out on a date with that nice young man tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Mom, you know eavesdropping is not very ladylike." She said, neither confirming nor un-confirming.

"Emma, you live with your parents." Regina said. "There is no such thing as privacy."

"I don't know if I like this." David chimed in.

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at him. "Honey, you were the one who invited him in." She reminded him.

"Yeah but I didn't know he was going to move in on my daughter." David defended.

Emma interrupted them. "Look, I'm an adult and I am fully capable of making my own decisions. He seems like a nice guy and he asked me out to dinner, all on his own." She told them. "No one fixed him up with me." She looked straight at Regina.

David walked over to his daughter. "I just worry about you." He told her.

"I know, Dad. But I'm a big girl now. I'll be okay." She gave him a hug. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone." She said as she walked away.

As soon as Emma was gone, Regina turned to Robert. "Killian knows how to read women." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up, Regina." He replied while everyone else laughed at him.

/

It was after midnight. Elsa was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when she heard a knock on the door. Liam was fast asleep and that made her smile, knowing she had wore him out.

She headed towards the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." The voice said.

"Who?" She asked again.

"It's Emma." The voice answered. Elsa opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. It was not like Emma to show up at her house in the middle of the night.

"Nothing." Emma replied. "I have some amazing news tell you and I didn't call because I didn't want to wake the kids."

Elsa stepped out onto the porch. "What is it?" She asked as she wrapped her robe around her more tightly.

"I met someone." Emma said with a great big smile. "I just wanted to tell you in person."

Elsa mirrored Emma's smile because she was so happy for her sister. She knew Emma would meet someone on her own.

Emma turned to leave. "I've got to go. Dad doesn't know I snuck out."

Elsa nodded knowing how over-protective her adoptive father was of Emma, even though she's a grown woman. "Do you want me to drive you?" She asked.

"No, I've got my bike." Emma replied. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." She said as she watched Emma ride away.

/

"I think you'll like her Sydney." Killian said with a mouthful of French fries. He had snuck into the zoo because he had to talk to someone and all of his human friends were sleeping. Well, he did not actually sneak in per se, he bribed the night guard twenty bucks to let him in.

He slid a fry through the cage to Sydney, which the gorilla graciously accepted. "She is the first woman I've ever been attracted to…I mean as a man. I don't know if Milah told you this but we were teenagers when we started dating, and I was just a boy. Emma is the first woman I've wanted to be with as an adult. It's a big deal. Don't you think?" He asked. Sydney responded with a nod.

"We're building you a great place, Sydney." Killian told him. "You're going to love it." The man and the gorilla ate the rest of the fries in silence.

/

 **A/N: Hurray! CaptainSwan is going out on their first date! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it is a bit of a long one. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love reading them. Up next, Killian and Emma's big date with some familiarity. You'll know as soon as you read it. Thanks you all for continuously supporting my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sunday flew by faster than Emma though it would. Before she knew it, it was five o'clock and she had not even begun to get ready for her date. She was very nervous, considering the last date she went on was in high school. She climbed into her claw-foot bath tub in the hopes that a bath would help her relax and she needed to shave her legs too.

Emma was contemplating what to wear. Killian did not offer any specifics as to where they were going or what they would be doing so she did not know how to dress. She had no choice. Emma had to do what every other girl would do before going out on a big date; she called her sister.

Elsa was driving back from her sister-in-law's house. She had just dropped off the kids for a while so she could run some errands. Liam had to work so she was able to have a little time alone. Her phone rang so she put it on the speaker for hands-free talking. "Hello Emma." She greeted.

"Hi Elsa. Listen, I don't want to wear. Killian didn't specify where we were going or what we're doing so I'm having trouble deciding on an outfit." Emma said.

"Well, whatever you decide to wear, just be comfortable." Elsa encouraged.

"I have a fourteen inch scar down my chest. If I wanted to be comfortable I would go in my sweats." She told her sister truthfully.

Elsa chuckled. "No, well I wouldn't go that far. Oh, and whatever you do, don't shave your legs."

"Why?" Emma asked, as she picked up her razor.

"Well," Elsa replied. "Then you know you won't let it go too far."

Emma was shocked her at her sister's insinuation. "Elsa, it's a first date."

"Yeah, well I married a first date, missy." Elsa told her. "This is what happens. You're out with a guy, you have a few drinks and then suddenly everything they say sounds brilliant." Elsa paused, thinking about her own experience. "I'm telling you, hairy legs are your only link to reality."

"You should needlepoint that on a pillow." Emma told her.

Elsa chuckled. "I just might. It kept me a virgin until you know….whenever." Elsa kids about how she and Liam got together, but she would not have it any other way. She is happy that married him.

"Okay, I gotta get ready. Bye." Emma said. She could not stifle her laughter, even after she hung up. Well, her sister was no help at all, with the exception of a good laugh.

/

Killian was getting ready as Smee watched him from the bed. He had already changed his outfit four times. He was so nervous about this date. He emerged from the adjacent bathroom, wearing a blue button-up shirt and a pair of black pants. "What do you think, boy?" He asked his companion. "Is this a good one?"

Smee barked in response. Killian took that as a yes because the dog remained silent when he had the other outfits on. "Okay, good." He said, as he walked back in the bathroom to put on a little bit of cologne. Then they headed downstairs.

Killian had seemed to misplace his keys. He was searching his coat pocket when his cell phone rang. He knew it was Robin before he even pulled it out of his pocket. He pushed the ignore button, knowing that Robin would want him to go out and have a drink. Killian was not ready to tell him that he had met someone. He did not want to put the cart before the horse. _If the date goes well, then I'll tell him_ , Killian told himself.

He walked over to the table to find his keys and his wallet lying next to each other. He quickly grabbed them and headed towards the door. Smee gave him a sad look, knowing that he was leaving. Killian knelt down in front of him and scratched behind his ears. "Look boy, I'm going out with a woman that I'm actually excited to be going out with." He told him. "We don't want to be alone forever, right?" The dog's expression did not change.

He gave Smee a kiss on the top of his head. "Be a good boy. Henry will be by in a couple of hours to walk you. I'll see you tonight." He said as he walked out the door. He was not worried about the dog because he knew that Smee would be waiting by the door for him to come back.

Killian looked at his watch and then started the truck. He was going to be on time to pick up Emma. He just had one more stop to make.

/

David, Mary-Margaret, and Regina were at the bar in the restaurant, enjoying a drink. They were going over the changes in the specials they would serve this week. Emma came down the steps, wearing a pink blouse and a knee length khaki skirt. She chose to wear flats just in case there would be a lot of walking involved in the evening's activities. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She cleared her throat to get their attention as she walked towards the bar.

All three of them looked at her. David and Regina were smiling while Mary-Margaret looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Oh honey, you look beautiful." She told her daughter.

Emma blushed. "Thanks, Mom."

"Well, look out Killian." Regina said. "He's not going to know what to do, having such a hot date."

David's smile disappeared. "That makes me feel better, Regina, thanks." He said.

Mary-Margaret walked over to her. "I would hug you but I don't want to wrinkle your outfit…Let me get the camera."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's just a date. It's not like he's taking me to prom." She told her. Her mother was not listening because she left to go get the camera anyway.

Regina put down her drink. "Emma, Killian is way better looking than that guy you went to prom with." Regina admitted.

Emma smiled. "He is, isn't he?"

David walked back behind the bar. "I'm going to get another drink. Anybody want anything?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ignore him." She said. Mary-Margaret reappeared with the camera. Before Emma could react, her mother was taking pictures of her.

"Wow, I really need to get my own place." She said.

Mary-Margaret ignored her comment. "Hey, give me a break. Elsa's married with kids. I need to have new and exciting reasons to use this camera." She responded.

Then the moment had come. There was a knock on the door. Emma and David looked nervous while Mary-Margaret and Regina were smiling. "Here we go." Mary-Margaret said, almost singing.

Emma opened the door to find Killian on the other side. He had a black leather jacket on over his blue shirt. "Emma, you look stunning." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Now, that's a compliment." She told him, referring to their previous conversation. "Wow, Killian…you look."

"I know." He interrupted. "Don't worry, I plan to entertain you with more than just my good looks." He said as he stepped inside. His expression changed when he saw Emma's parents and Regina standing by the bar, David glaring and the others grinning. He decided to change the subject while pulling a red rose out from behind his back. "For you." He told her.

Emma was surprised. No one has ever gave her a flower on a date before. "Thank you." She said as she took the rose from him.

Both Emma and Killian felt six pairs of eyes on them. Emma decided now would be the perfect time to leave. "Well, Killian we better get going before my dad decides to give you his over-protective dad speech." She said.

Killian turned toward David. "Well, you can spare yourself the trouble, mate. I assure you, your daughter is in good hands." He said.

David's expression did not change. "That's exactly what worries me, knowing that you have two of them." He replied.

"David?!" Mary-Margaret said, while smacking her husband.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I can take of myself." She told her father.

David refused to quit. "You sure you don't want me to drive you?" He asked.

"Goodbye, Dad." Emma said, while giving her father a "cut-it-out" look. Then she looked at her mother and Regina. "Bye." She told them, as Killian ushered her out the door, smiling the whole time.

The women waved back at her. "Have fun you two!" Mary-Margaret called after them.

David made sure the door locked behind them. Then he turned towards the women. "I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" He asked, hoping to get sympathy.

Regina took another sip of her wine. "I think you have forgotten about how I interrogated you when you picked your wife up for your first date…And I remember that I actually made you sweat." She said proudly.

David rolled his eyes at her. "I don't recall that happening." He lied.

"Oh please. We had to stop at the store so you could buy another shirt because the one you had on was soaked." Mary-Margaret reminded him. She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Emma will be fine. At some point, you are going to have to let her go and let her live her own life." She told her husband.

"I know, but I don't want to." He said, finally admitting the truth not only to himself but also to the women in his life.

Mary-Margaret planted a kiss on his right cheek. "Well, too bad." She said. "Because whether you like it or not, this is going to happen. I have a good feeling about their date." She let go of him to sit on one of the bar stools.

David looked at the door. "Yeah, me too." He reluctantly said. He let out a huge sigh before he went back to his seat.

/

 **A/N: So this one is a little shorter, given that the last one was so long. Notice anything familiar? I had to put it in there. Up next, the big date and it will not be like the one in the show. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Killian and Emma were walking through Grant Park. They had just finished a delicious meal at Mercadito Chicago and decided they needed to go for a walk. The air was warm with a slight breeze.

Killian was telling Emma about his parents. They had gone through the "getting to know you" questions and answers at the restaurant. Emma talked about her family, friends, hobbies, her job, her dreams. Everything except her heart surgery. Killian told her about Milah, his company, Smee, Sydney and the habitat, Robin, and even the women that Robin has tried to fix him up with over the past year.

"My parents and I moved here when I was fourteen." He told her. "They wanted better opportunities for us, and once I told them I wanted to be an architect they knew the programs would be better over here. So, we packed up and left Ireland. It turned out to be a good decision. I got accepted into a great university, my dad found a great job, and my mom did not have to work so she could spend more time volunteering. I do miss it sometimes. My parents have not been back but Milah and I went about five years ago."

"I'd love to get on a plane and go somewhere." She said. She admired that his family was willing to take risks to make their lives better.

Killian was surprised. "You've never been on a plane before, love?"

"No. I've never really been everywhere, but here." She said.

"Really?" He asked. "Why?"

"Well…" She almost told him about her surgery. "My grandfather was sick and my parents had to take care of him, which I helped out. So, that did not leave any time to travel." It was not a lie but she was not completely honest with him about her reasons. She was not ready to be.

"Maybe you can go soon." He said.

"Oh I am. My parents and Regina just bought me a plane ticket to Italy." She told him. "But I haven't decided when I'm going to go."

They continued to walk. "I've always wanted to go to Italy, but it was hard to get Milah to take time off to do it." He said. "She was afraid to leave Sydney. I've thought about going during this past year but I wasn't ready and it didn't feel right to go without her."

Emma touched his arm. "Don't worry, you'll get there." She reassured him.

Emma's touch gave Killian goosebumps. _What is this woman doing to me?_ He asked himself. All he could do was smile at her.

After walking for another five minutes, they reached the edge of the park and there was an ice cream cart located right outside of it. Killian looked at Emma. "Are you up for a treat, love?" He asked.

Emma nodded and they made their way over to get some ice cream. "Can I get two scoops of rocky road?" She asked. Killian ordered the same thing. They ate their ice cream while they walked back towards his truck.

A short while later, they arrived at the Wabash building. He helped her out of the truck and he escorted her into the building. They took the elevator to the top floor and then Killian took Emma up on the roof. They walked over towards the edge. Killian wanted to show her the view, a view of the entire city.

Emma took in the site. It was breathtaking. "Wow, this is amazing. To think we can see all of this because we're standing on something you built." The air was chilly and Emma started to feel cold. Killian could sense it because he put his jacket around her shoulders. "Well, I had help." He said, not wanting to take all of the credit. Killian was blessed to have a great group of guys working for him and with him.

"Thanks." She said as she pulled the jacket in tighter.

Killian could not take his eyes off of her. He was nervous too. He felt things were going well but he did not want to be presumptuous. Nevertheless, he worked up the courage to ask. "Milah and I married when we were twenty. We had been dating since we were fifteen. So, this may sound a little juvenile, but can I hold your hand?"

Emma smiled. "Yes you can." She offered her left hand to him. She noticed how their hands fit so well together. They continued to enjoy the view.

/

David was out in Emma's garden watering the flowers. He knew Emma was busy earlier so she did not have a chance to do it. He looked at his watch noticing that it was after eleven. He knew he should not worry because she was a grown woman and Killian seemed like an upstanding guy. However for David, it was simple: Emma was his daughter and she would always be his little girl. Then David heard a truck pull up. He figured it was Emma, and he did not want her to think he was spying on her, so he went inside.

Emma and Killian walked up to the gate, hand in hand. She was laughing at something he just said. She turned towards him once they reached the gate. "I had a really good time tonight." She told him.

"As did I." He replied, still not letting go of her hand. "It's the best night I've had in a very long time."

Emma glanced at the gate, knowing that she should go inside but she did not want this night to end. "Really, so would you want to go out again?" She asked.

Killian was surprised. "Emma, are you asking me out?" He thought he would have been the one to ask her out again.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's my turn. So what do you say, Jones?"

"Of course." He said with a smile. "Let me give you my number so we can plan." He took her phone and added his number to her list of contacts.

Then she went to take his jacket off. "I should give you back your jacket." She told him.

Killian stopped her. "No, keep it. It looks good on you. I'll get it back from you the next time we go out." He told her as he fixed the jacket.

For some reason, Emma thought he was trying to look down her shirt. Her paranoia kicked in and she smacked Killian across the face. He held his cheek in shock. Killian has never been slapped on a date before.

"I'm so sorry. I don't why I did that." She apologized. "Did you see anything?"

"I wasn't looking." He told her, still holding his cheek.

"It's just that I had a heart…I had a heart…" She was hesitant to tell him about the surgery. "I had a heart-warming dream about you." She chickened out.

"Oh, it must've been a nightmare." He said.

"No it was very…very…" She attempted to continue with her lie.

"Scary?" He filled in the blank for her.

"Sexy." Emma blurted.

"You had a sex dream about me?" He asked, confused by the conversation that was now taking place.

"No I didn't have a sex dream about you. I just met you. I don't even know why I hit you. I'm really sorry that I did…" She leapt forward and kissed him.

Fireworks were going off in Killian's head. He pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her body. He could not get enough of her: Her touch, taste, scent, everything. What started out small turned into a long and very passionate kiss. They were enveloped in each other while their mouths were synchronized. Emma felt her body begin to go limp. Emma wondered if she should pull away, for she was afraid that she would not be able to walk, however part of her did not want to either.

Finally, Emma pulled away. "Good night, Killian." She told him as she ran inside.

Killian grabbed his cheek, which was still throbbing. "Goodnight." He said with a chuckle. Then he walked back to his truck.

/

Emma leaned on the door after she entered the apartment. She was thinking about the kiss she had just shared with Killian. _I've never been kissed like that,_ she thought. Emma has been kissed before but none of them were as good as that one.

A voice brought her back to reality. "So, how was it?" It was her mother. Emma looked over to see that both of her parents were waiting up for her.

"Oh, you guys are still up." She said. She really should not be surprised. They are _her_ parents after all.

"Of course, we wanted to hear all about the date." Her mother replied.

David was sitting on the couch with his arms folded. "Just for the record, some of us don't want to know everything." He said, implying that she could spare the details.

Mary-Margaret was of a different mind, she wanted to know everything. "How was the restaurant? Did you go anywhere after? Was there a goodnight kiss?" She asked.

"Like that is one of the things that I don't want to know about." He interrupted his wife, considering he still sees Emma as the little girl who he taught how to ride a bike.

Emma rolled her eyes at them. She wanted to keep her date to herself for now. "I've really got to get my own place." She said. "Goodnight." Then, she went to her bedroom.

Mary-Margaret was still smiling. "She seems happy." She told David.

"Yeah," he replied. "I guess this really is happening."

"I can still hear you." Emma said from down the hallway.

/

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Killian was in an exceptionally good mood. He arrived at the Wabash job site with coffee for the main guys on his crew, Mike, Bob, and Tommy. He called out each of their names. They had to take a second look because they almost did not recognize their boss because of the change in his demeanor. They even noticed there was a skip in his step.

Killian handed each of them a Starbucks coffee and then did a trick shot to throw the carrier into the trash, which went in on the first try. Then he went inside to grab his hard hat. He noticed that no one was following, so he went to find them. "Guys, are you coming?" He asked.

They followed him into the building, knowing they would have to figure what has gotten into their boss.

/

 **A/N: So the first date and the first kiss have finally happened. The date part reflects the film, while the pre and post-date reflect** _ **The Apprentice**_ **episode. I hope you enjoyed reading it. It was really fun to write. Again, thank you for all of your support, your favorites, follows, and reviews. It means so much to me. Up next, Killian and Emma are getting into the groove of being a couple. Emma will even get a nickname. There will also be more interaction with our other favorite couples.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two Months Later

Emma was on cloud nine. Things were going better with Killian than she could have ever expected. After their first date, they began to go out at least twice a week, and Killian would stop by the restaurant to see her on the nights she worked. David was considering giving Killian a job due to his ever-constant presence in their establishment.

She thought back to when they became a couple:

 _On their eighth date, they decided to make it official. They were taking a stroll through the same park they went to on their first date, where they came across a small pond. There were two swans wading around in it. Emma's eyes lit up when she saw them. "Oh, Killian look at those swans. Aren't they beautiful?" She cooed._

 _He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." He told her, while he playfully put his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Thank you." She said, giving him a peck on the nose. "I just love swans. They are such magnificent creatures. So beautiful and yet so guarded." Emma can definitely relate to those birds._

 _Killian took a step back, letting go of her waist and grabbing her hands instead. "Emma, I want to talk to you about something." Killian had been thinking about this for the past couple of weeks and he decided he was ready. "I know we've been somewhat taking things slow, but I've come to a realization." He told her._

 _Emma looked nervous. "What is it?" She asked._

 _"Well, even though we have not been seeing other people, while seeing each other I mean, I want to know how you feel about us being exclusive." He said._

 _"I hate to break it to you, Jones, but I thought we already were." She said, jokingly._

 _Killian smiled. "I just mean that I want you to know that you are the only woman I want to be with. So, Emma will you do me the amazing honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked._

 _Emma took his face in her hands and pulled it into her. They shared in one of their very special kisses, although trying to be somewhat tame because they were in a public park after all. Then she pulled away, still holding his face. "What do you think?"_

 _Killian chuckled. "Good, because I have another idea. Now that I am your boyfriend, I decided that I should be allowed to give you a nickname."_

 _Emma loved that he said boyfriend. It had the high school cuteness quality to it. "What's wrong with Emma?" She asked._

 _"Nothing, love." He told her. "It's just you're my special girl and I want you to have a special name. Something that nobody else calls you, but me."_

 _"Okay so what have you decided on?" She asked._

 _"Swan." He said, smiling._

 _"Swan?" She questioned._

 _"They are your favorite animal, are they not? And they remind me a lot of you." He explained._

 _Emma leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Sounds perfect." She said. "But if I get to have a nickname then so do you."_

 _"Alright, Swan. What do you have in mind?" He asked, playfully._

 _"Hook." She replied, softly._

 _"Really?" He questioned. "Why hook?"_

 _"Because I am hooked on you…get it?" She said, with a chuckle._

 _"I'm flattered, lass." He told her._

 _"You she should be." They remained in their loving embrace for a few moments before they continued on through the park._

/

Killian and Emma were walking through the zoo, hand in hand. He decided it was time to show Emma his project and for her to meet Sydney. He hoped that the gorilla would approve.

"It's not much further, Swan." He told her. She nodded in acknowledgment. She had been quiet on their trek, through the zoo, because she was nervous. Sydney was very close with Milah. Emma was afraid that Sydney would not approve of a new woman being with Killian. He had mentioned that the gorilla has always been fond of him, but that does not mean that Sydney would automatically like her. Emma chuckled at the thought that she was worried about impressing a gorilla, but this was important to Killian so she made the best of it.

They reached the building a few moments later. Robin was waiting for them. "Hey mate. Emma, nice to see you again." He greeted.

"You too, Robin." She replied. Killian introduced them a few weeks ago, and she liked her first impression of him. He is a good friend to Killian and only wants the best for him. She knows that one day she will have to thank him for setting her boyfriend up with that awful woman because it has led to the happiest time in her life.

Killian turned to Emma. "Are you ready, Swan?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She replied. Killian, once again took her hand, as Robin took them around the back of Sydney's space.

The gorilla was on the opposite side of the pen. Emma realized that she had met him before but she figured that Sydney would not remember her. She was wrong. Sydney came over to them and put his hands out as if he wanted her to give him a high-five. Emma placed her hands against his, a little nervous about what he might do. Then he made the same movements, with his hands, as he did the first time they met. She followed his movements.

"I think he likes you, love." Killian commented.

Robin was intrigued by this scene. "Interesting." He commented.

"What's interesting, mate?" Killian asked his friend.

"Well, the only other person I've ever seen him do that with was…Milah." Robin told them.

"I think he approves of my taste in women." Killian joked.

"I don't think that's it, Killian." Emma told him. She was holding Sydney's hand in hers.

Killian smiled. "Well, clearly he approves of you darling." He gave her one of those looks that always made her go weak in the knees.

"What time is it?" She asked, trying to distract herself.

"Almost two." Robin told her.

She looked at Killian. "We still have time before we meet my parents." They were having dinner with the Nolans. Killian did not mind. Actually, he and David got along very well. Mary-Margaret claimed they were developing a bromance, a term she had heard one of the few television shows she watched.

"Well, I need to take Smee for a walk." He told her. "Henry won't be back from his grandparents until later this evening."

"Why don't we both take him for a walk?" Emma suggested. "I mean, I've got to meet him sooner or later."

"Well, Swan, since you did so well with Sydney let's see how you do with my dog." He said.

They turned to leave. "Thanks Robin. We'll see you later." Emma told him.

"Bye guys." He said as they walked away.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Killian's townhouse. It was the first time Emma had been there. Killian parked the truck out front. He turned off the vehicle and took her hand. "You ready, love?" He asked.

Emma smiled. "To meet your dog? Of course." Then Killian got out of the truck, walked over to Emma's side to help her out.

"Such a gentleman." She said.

"I'm always a gentleman, love." He told her. The walked up to the front door, Killian unlocked it, and they went inside. Smee came running down the stairs as soon as he heard the front door open.

Killian opened his arms to the dog, hoping he would jump up to greet him. Instead, Smee walked straight past his owner and went directly over to Emma. She held out her hand so he could sniff it. She squatted down to his eye level and he immediately lathered her face with slobbery kisses. She laughed at the dog's affection.

Killian was somewhat offended. "Hey Smee, what about me?" He asked the dog. Smee continued to ignore him. "Well Swan, it appears that the animals in my life like you more than they like me." He was a little jealous.

She stood up next to her boyfriend. "Killian, this is what you wanted. Isn't it? The two most important animals in your life approve of your girlfriend." She reassured him.

"Of course, but I didn't want them to forget all about me." He pouted.

Emma kissed his forehead. "Come on, Hook. Let's take my new friend for a walk." She said.

"Aye, love." He replied, grabbing the dog's leash.

/

Dinner with Emma's parents went very well. They tried a new Chinese place that had opened a couple of months ago. They returned to their restaurant for a drink, as the minus one club was going to convene. The guys tried to get Killian to join their game but he politely declined because he had other plans. He grabbed a bottle of merlot and two wine glasses and took Emma out to the garden.

Emma felt bad about leaving her family and friends to spend more time alone with Killian because she had been spending so much time with him lately. She deeply cared for him however she did not want to neglect her family either.

Killian took her hand. "Come on Swan. Don't make a man drink alone." He said coyly. She followed him outside.

It was a beautiful night to enjoy a drink. The air was warm and the breeze was cool. The perfect combination. They sat on the bench that resided in the middle of the garden. Killian took a drink from his glass while Emma nursed hers. He noticed that she was quiet. "What's on your mind, love?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about Robin." She replied.

Killian looked puzzled. "Should I be concerned that that beautiful head of yours is occupied with thoughts of my friend?" He asked, jokingly.

"Of course not." She said. "I was just thinking about the concern he has shown for your happiness. I mean look how many women he tried to set you up with." Killian nodded. "Even now, he's happy because you're happy, even he did not have a hand in getting us together…"

"Although, he did get the ball rolling." Killian interrupted.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should try to help him." Emma suggested.

"Love, Robin is not one for commitment. He tried that once. He was engaged to his college sweetheart, Marian, and was ready to take the plunge, but that never happened because she dumped him at the altar. He has went out with a number of women over the years and he never lets it go past a couple of outings. Marian broke his heart twenty-five years ago and I don't believe it has ever truly healed." He told her.

"Maybe his heart has not been able to heal because he hasn't met that special person yet." She offered. "Be honest, did you think that you would be able to heal before you met me?"

"No, I didn't." He admitted. Killian sighed, knowing Emma was right.

"What are you saying, Swan?" He asked. "That we should become his matchmaker?"

Emma smiled. "Exactly."

Killian took her free hand. "And who do you have in mind?"

"Regina." Emma replied.

Killian took a moment to think about it. "I can see those two together." He agreed. "What made you think of her?" He asked.

"Well, you know that her husband died when they were only married for a little over a year." She said. "Losing Daniel broke her. My parents thought she would never recover. I asked her why she doesn't really date much, and she told me that she has not found anyone that could make her feel whole again. So, she decided to give up on that part of her life. Of course, that hasn't stopped her from trying to interfere in my life."

Killian smiled. "Sounds like they would be perfect for each other. You are bloody brilliant, Swan. Amazing."

"I know." She smirked.

"Let's give them a taste of their own medicine, shall we?" He said. They _clinked_ their wine glasses together to seal the plan.

/

 **A/N: So, I have revealed my special plans for Robin. SPOILER ALERT: Robin doesn't die in this story. Sorry I had to put that out there. Do you like the nicknames? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This chapter was entirely of my own creation. Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Up next, the gang goes bowling. Killian meets Elsa and Liam for the first time, with some fun interaction. Also, Robin and Regina will meet.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 **I apologize for the delay in updating. Life tends to throw a few curveballs every now and then. So I have heard about some spoilers for season 6 that will cause Captain Swan shippers to have a mild heart attack. I am happy to say that this chapter will offer pure fluff for our OTP. Spoiler: The angst will come later in the story, not this chapter. Enjoy!**

This Sunday was more eventful than most. Emma and Killian were bowling with her parents, and the rest of the Minus One Club. Liam and Elsa also joined them. The kids were at a pool party at Liam's sister's house. It was also the first time that Killian and Liam met. Killian met Elsa a while ago, when the two stopped over one night when Liam was on duty. Emma was kind of nervous because she has always seen Liam as the big brother that she never had.

Liam was cordial, unbeknownst to Emma that Elsa had threatened to cut him off physically if he misbehaved, and he asked Killian a few questions instead. They were grabbing bowling shoes from the desk. Killian answered the man's questions honestly and Liam was pleased with the answers he heard. When they walked back to their assigned lane Liam gave Emma and Elsa a thumbs up. Emma let out a sigh of relief. She knew if anyone could scare Killian away, it would be her brother-in-law.

Killian and Liam joined the others as they put on their shoes. Killian noticed that several of them had their own equipment. "Do you guys bowl often?" He asked.

Mary-Margaret answered. "As often as we can. We want to join a bowling league but we don't have enough people."

"How many people are you short?" He asked.

"One." Regina said. She gave Mary-Margaret a look. "Maybe if today goes well, then you could fill our last spot."

"Oh no." Killian replied. "I'm not very good." Emma rolled her eyes.

"We'll see." Mary-Margaret said. Once they entered their names they were ready to begin.

David was up first. He knocked down eight pins on the first try and the last two on the second, giving him a spare. He received a high five from Brennan. Since the numbers were even, they decided to play men versus women.

"Lucky shot." Mary-Margaret said to her husband. David blew a kiss at her. "Let's see you do better." He goaded.

She picked up her ball and sent it down the center of the lane. The ball did not waiver in its direction, knocking down all the pins on the first try, giving her the first strike of the game. The women cheered. Mary-Margaret smirked at her husband. "Look who's already in the lead." She bragged.

David rolled his eyes. "Real mature." He said. "You're setting a great example for our daughters."

"Who do you think we got it from, Dad?" Emma asked, sarcastically. She has always been competitive, like her mother, and Elsa was the same way.

David ignored the women. "Okay Bobby, you're up." He said. Robert stood up while pretending to warm up.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Are you going to bowl sometime this week?" She asked sarcastically.

Robert smiled at her. "Oh just relax, dearie. You know you're enjoying the view." Belle covered her face feeling her cheeks begin to flush. He walked up to the lane, released the ball, then watched as it knocked all of the pins down.

"How'd you like that?" He asked Belle.

"Impressive for a man who is passed his peak." She retorted. Robert continued to smile at her while he took back his seat. Even though Belle made jokes about his age it actually did not bother her that he was older. She wanted to pick on him since he had not been very receptive of the hints that she has given.

Killian was the last one to bowl so he decided to go get a drink. He noticed Emma was wearing a sweater so he decided to get her a drink too. Liam followed, deciding that he should get his wife a drink as well. They walked to the bar. "So, what is your last name?" Liam asked.

"Jones," Killian replied, then he turned to the man behind the concession counter. "Can I get a water and a hot chocolate please…oh and can you put cinnamon in it?" The man nodded.

"Really?" Liam was surprised. "My last name is Jones." He said.

"Maybe we were separated in childhood." Killian theorized, jokingly. "I was an only child."

"Well, you do seem like you would be a good little brother to me." Liam joked.

Killian laughed. "Actually, I prefer younger brother."

"Don't you think it's strange that we share the same last name and that both of us grew up in Ireland?" Liam asked.

"Well, mate, Jones is actually a very common surname, but maybe it's more than coincidence. I don't know." Killian told him. He waited for Liam to get his two bottles of water and they returned to the others.

It was Elsa's turn to bowl. Emma followed her. "Do you think I look okay?" She asked before Killian returned.

Elsa glanced at her sister. "You look great. I've never seen you so happy." She told her.

Emma grabbed her sweater as it was starting to make her sweat. "Yeah, but I am so hot." She told her. Emma knew she was running out of ways to conceal her scar. She hoped that Killian assumed the A/C in the bowling alley would make Killian think that she was cold instead of the sweater's purpose of covering the fourteen inch scar that resided on her chest.

Elsa was lining up the ball. "What do you expect, Emma? It's a hundred degrees outside and you're wearing a wool sweater." She was trying to bowl but Emma was still talking. "Why don't you just tell him?" She asked, hoping Emma would leave her alone for a minute.

"I'm going to tell him." Emma said with some uncertainty. She wanted to tell Killian but she did not know how. Then she went back to her seat, while Elsa got a strike.

Liam was waiting for her when she turned around with his arms open. Elsa ran right into them. "That's my girl." He told her.

David looked at Liam. "Whose team are you on?" He asked his son-in-law.

"I'm allowed to praise my wife." Liam replied. Elsa kissed him on the cheek.

Mary-Margaret leaned towards David. "You should follow his example." She said with a grin.

"You know I love you, dear, but this is the battle of the sexes here." He responded, giving her a small peck on the nose.

Killian walked over to Emma, ignoring the conversation. He handed her the covered drink. "I got you a hot chocolate with cinnamon, love. I thought you might be cold." He said.

Emma smiled at him. _If he only knew_ , she thought. However, she loved that he was looking out for well-being. She kissed him, which he graciously accepted.

David interrupted. "Do you suppose we could get back to the game?" He asked the love birds. Killian held her cup while Emma went to bowl. She ended up with a spare.

"Nice shot, love." Killian complimented.

"Now it's your turn, lover boy." Regina said to him.

Killian picked up his ball. "I don't want you all to be too disappointed with my skills. I told you I'm not that good."

"We'll see." Mary-Margaret replied. She looked at Emma, seeing her daughter wearing a big smile. She knew he was hiding something.

Killian walked towards the line. He bent over and swung the ball between his legs, doing a granny shot. The ball was moving down the lane so slowly that the others were convinced that a snail passed it. When the ball reached the other end it knocked down three pins on the right side. Killian could hear a few groans coming from his teammates while he heard cheering coming from the women. He went back to wait for his ball.

Brennan leaned over to David. "Maybe we can trade him for one of the lasses." He attempted to say quietly. David chuckled at the comment.

"I heard that, mate." Killian said. He picked up his ball and headed towards the lane for his second attempt. This time, he bowled normally and he was able to knock down the seven remaining pins, giving him a spare. He turned back to the group. "That was a lucky shot." He told them.

"Mm-hmm." Mary-Margaret replied. She knows he's holding back.

Killian was about to take his seat next to Emma when he saw Robin walk in. He leaned towards Emma. "Now the real fun begins." He said quietly before leaving to go get his friend.

/

 _What the hell was he thinking?_ Robin thought to himself. Killian told him they were meeting at a bar. Robin figured out that was a lie when he looked up the address. Then he walked in to see that Killian was bowling with a group of people. The only one he recognized was Emma. Killian saw him and started in his direction.

"Hey, mate, glad you could make it." Killian said, once he reached him.

"I thought you said we were going to a bar." Robin said, with a questioning tone.

"There's a bar here." Killian told him. "I can get you a beer if you'd like."

Robin ignored his offer. "Why didn't you just tell me it was a bowling alley?" He asked.

"I didn't know how you would feel about meeting Emma's family and friends." Killian replied. "They are the reason we haven't spent much time together lately. I figured it was time you met them." It was not a lie but it was not the complete truth either.

Robin placed his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Look Killian, I'm happy you've found someone who makes you happy and that you like her family. I'm not upset about our lack of male bonding. I'm really happy for you, I am." He told his friend.

"Thanks, mate." Killian responded. "So are you ready to meet everyone?"

"Sure." Robin replied. "Let me get a beer first." They headed towards the bar.

/

The rest of the gang were taking their turns while they waited for Killian to return. At this point, the ladies were in the lead. The men started out really strong but the second round was not a strong one for them, leaving pins untouched every time they bowled.

"Where did Killian go?" Elsa asked Emma.

"He went to find Robin." Emma responded, while sipping on the hot cocoa that Killian had gotten for her.

"Oh." Elsa replied. Then Killian returned, with Robin in tow.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my good friend, Robin." Killian said. "Robin, I would like you to meet David and Mary-Margaret, Emma's parents. Elsa and Liam, Emma's sister and brother-in-law. Over there is Robert Gold and Belle French. Sitting next to them is Brennan Jones, Liam's father." He paused before he introduced the last person. "And this is Regina Mills."

Robin was taken back by the dark-haired beauty that stood before him. He found himself getting lost in her brown eyes. He noticed that she had a scar above her upper lip that he found to be enticing.

Regina extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you Robin." She said, with a slight quiver in her voice. Strangely, Regina found herself instantly attracted to him. His eyes were a beautiful baby blue and his medium-length hair seemed to have a waviness to it. Something inside of her was beginning to wake again.

Robin shook her hand. When they touched, he felt his heart skip a beat. _What is happening?_ He asked himself. "You too." He said. It was all he could muster. It was enough for Regina. She already loved his accent.

Mary-Margaret interrupted. "It's nice to meet you, Robin. Killian has told us so much about you. It's nice to be able to put a name with the face."

"Thanks." Robin replied, as he took a seat next to Killian. "So, who's winning?" He asked, trying desperately not to stare at Regina.

"We are." Emma said, grinning.

"Well it's not over yet, my dear daughter." David replied. He shifted his focus to Killian. "You're up."

Killian looked at his girlfriend. "Should I do it?" He asked her.

"Honey, the charade you have been putting on is not convincing." Emma told him. "Just bowl."

Killian nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before he got up to grab his ball. He centered himself before he quickly released the ball. Within seconds the ball slammed into the pins, knocking down every single one. He turned to the group, wearing a proud grin on his face.

The guys were cheering. "I knew it." Mary-Margaret said. "You can bowl." Killian was strutting at this point.

"Yup." He replied as he took his seat. "When my parent's and I first moved here we decided to learn how to bowl, since it was a very popular American pastime." He put his arm around Emma.

"Speaking of moving to America…" Liam interrupted. "Dad, did you know that Killian moved here from Ireland?"

"I did." Brennan replied. He had gotten to know Killian over the past few months he had gotten to know Killian. However, he did not share his son's curiosity about the possibility that Killian might be related to them.

"Well, I've got to ask. Did you and Mom have another child that you gave away when I was a boy?" Liam asked. He found this situation to be too coincidental.

"Nope." Brennan responded. "Your mother and I were only blessed with you and your sister. We had one of each. It was enough for us."

Killian chuckled. "Are you trying to convince me that we're related?" He asked.

"Well, little brother, I find it strange that both of us share the same last name, that we're from County Louth, and we moved to America. I feel it is my duty to figure it out." Liam said.

"I told you I prefer _younger_ brother." He reminded Liam, jokingly. "If you choose to do some genealogical research, I will be happy to provide you with my family tree."

"Great." Liam replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Great, now he's going to be on the computer more than he is now." She said.

"Just be grateful he's not looking up something else." Regina replied, hoping Elsa would catch on to the implication of that comment.

Liam shook his head at Regina before turning towards his wife. "Darling, what would I need with any of that stuff when I have you?" He flirted. "You are quite the minx."

"Yeah and you've got the kids to prove it." Brennan joked, causing the others to laugh. "It's like you and your sister are in some sort of competition of who can give me more grandchildren. Remember, I'm a man on a fixed income."

"Alright everyone, let's focus on the game." David told the group. "Men, we've got a game to win."

/

A few hours later, everyone returned to the restaurant for a drink. The men were celebrating their victory. Killian was voted MVP, for after his first round he bowled a strike every single turn after that leading the men to victory. Mary-Margaret was trying to get him to join their team so they could join a league.

"Killian, after what I saw today you have to join our team." Mary-Margaret told him.

"I don't know." He replied. Then he looked at Emma. "What do you think, love?"

"She's not going to give up until you say yes." Emma told him.

Killian pretended to contemplate the decision. "Alright, I'll do it." He said. "On one condition. I insist that we have matching jerseys. It will give us an edge of intimidation."

"Done." Mary-Margaret replied, shaking on the deal. "Welcome to the team." She said. Then she walked over to tell David the good news.

Emma hooked her arm with Killian's. "You don't have to do that." She told him.

"Of course I do, Swan. I just scored a few brownie points with your mother." He told her.

"Good, I like that you are still trying to impress them." Emma replied.

"Well, I already worked my magic on you." He gave her a seductive grin, while raising one eyebrow.

God, she hated it when he did that. It always made her go weak in the knees. She tried to shake off the desire she felt in her heart so she turned her focus to the others. Robert, Brennan, and David were sitting at one of the tables. Mary-Margaret was sitting next her husband. Belle was cleaning her wine glass in the kitchen. Robin and Regina were sitting further down at the bar from them.

Emma smiled at them. "Seems like our plan worked." She whispered to Killian, while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've learned not to question your abilities, love." Killian told her quietly. "You were right on the mark with this one. And little do they know that we set them up."

"At least we were discreet about our actions." She replied. "There's something romantic about blindly setting two people up."

"Yup, we're good." He told her before he kissed her.

"How much do you want to bet that he will ask her out before the end of the night?" She asked, hoping he would accept the challenge.

"Well, how much are you willing to pay?" He asked.

"Five bucks." She wagered.

"You're on." He agreed.

Robin got up to leave. "Well, I've got to get going. I've got an early start tomorrow. It was nice meeting all of you." He waved as he turned to leave.

"You too." The group said, simultaneously.

Regina stood up. "I'll walk you out." She told Robin. He followed her out the door. Killian and Emma smiled at each other, not saying a word.

Killian walked behind the bar, grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle of merlot. "Well love, would you care to join me in the garden for a glass?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, following him out the back door.

David had behaved for most of the day but he was long overdue for an over-protective father moment. "Emma, it's chilly out. You might need a jacket." He said.

"Dad, I'm fine." She said, as she followed Killian outside.

"Well, I put out a special candle that repels all of the bugs." He called after her. "Every species except one."

Brennan looked puzzle. "David, what species is that?" He asked.

"The saber-toothed fly." David responded, which caused the others to roar with laughter.

/

Robin was parked in front of the building next to the restaurant. This allowed for a few extra moments to walk with Regina, which secretly made him happy. They walked to his car in silence. He unlocked the door and then turned to Regina. "I'm really glad I met you." He told her.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Regina said, hoping this would not be their last interaction.

Robin eliminated that doubt. "Would you like to get a drink sometime?" He asked.

"Perhaps." She said, coyly.

"Good," He said, smiling. "Can I get your number so we can set up a time?"

"Sure." She took his phone and added herself to his list of contacts. Then Robin took her phone, doing the same thing, then he gave it back.

"I guess I'll talk to you later." He said nervously.

"I guess so." Regina replied.

"Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Robin." Then she walked back to the restaurant, while he got in his car and drove away.

/

Killian and Emma were sitting on the swing that David had put in a few weeks ago, enjoying their wine and each other's company. Then, Killian felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

He looked at it so see there was a text from Robin.

It read:

 **Robin: Don't know what you were trying to do but I'm going to thank you anyway. I asked Regina out for a drink and she accepted. I have a good feeling about her, mate. I'll talk to you later. Night.**

Killian chuckled as he read the text message.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

Killian looked into her eyes when he said, "I owe you five bucks, love."

/

 **A/N: So, there you have it. Lots of fluff and fun in this chapter. I know it's a bit of a long one. Hopefully, this makes up for my lack of updating this week. Regina and Robin have met and that second chances are possible. I hope to have more Rumbelle moments in the next few chapters. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Although the setting was the same, the conversations were from my own imagination. The only line I kept in the film was the one about the "saber-toothed fly" which is not a real insect btw. It's my favorite line from the movie. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

ONE MONTH LATER

Time seemed to pass by as if there was a Frank Sinatra number playing in the background. Emma was certain that she was in love with Killian. She wanted to tell Killian how she felt, but she knew she could not give him her heart until she shared her secret. She remembered her mother's words: _To love someone is to give of yourself entirely. Hold nothing back. To be willing to let someone in requires complete honesty._ Emma knew she had to tell him, and she wished she had told him sooner but she was too scared, afraid that he would see her in the same way that all of the other man had: a broken woman. It was a risk that Emma could not bring herself to take. Killian had become her world and she did not want to live in it without him.

The restaurant was getting ready to close. David took care of the couple of customers that remained while Emma, Regina, and Mary-Margaret cleaned the kitchen. Belle was working at the library tonight, so Emma had a full workload of serving and helping in the kitchen. She did not mind though. She liked feeling needed at the restaurant and she had proven that she could handle it.

Regina looked at Emma. "So, where's your pirate tonight?" She asked. She began to call him that after she learned that Emma liked to refer to him as Captain Hook.

"He and Robin are having a guy's night." Emma replied. "Didn't Robin tell you that?" She assumed that they were talking on a daily basis now.

Regina nodded. "Yes, he did. But he does not need my permission to spend time with his friend. It's not like we're a couple." She told Emma. "We've only been out a few times."

Mary-Margaret scoffed at Regina. "So you consider ten outings in the last month a few times?" She asked. "You're as bad as Emma was when she and Killian started seeing each other."

"Well, Robin is just being careful." Regina claimed. "He's not used to dating the same woman for a long period of time."

"So he's told you about his previous experiences with women?" Emma asked. She hoped that it would not scare Regina. Robin has been with many women.

Regina nodded. "He has, and he told me why. Being dumped at the altar really broke him."

"He was dumped at the altar?" Mary-Margaret interrupted. "When did this happen?"

"It was a long time ago." Emma replied. "He had been dating Marian since they were freshman in college. They decided to get married before he started veterinary school. Then, as they were about to say their vows, she told him that she couldn't marry him and ran away. It was weeks before she would talk to him. When she finally did she told him that she was in love with someone else. It crushed him."

"That's terrible." Mary-Margaret said. "Why can't people just be honest with each other?"

Emma responded without thinking, taking her mother's comment personally. "Maybe because they're too scared of what the other person might think of them or they don't want to hurt their feelings."

"Emma, honey, I wasn't talking about you. Only you know when you're ready to tell Killian." Her mother reassured her. Mary-Margaret and the others knew that Emma still had not told Killian.

"I know, I'm just scared." She admitted.

"Do you love him?" Her mother asked.

Emma nodded. "More than anything." She said.

Mary-Margaret put her arm around her daughter. "Then you have to tell him. Believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." She kissed Emma's forehead.

"And you better tell him before the clothes start coming off." Regina joked.

"Auntie Gina!" Emma scolded, while her cheeks turned red. "Sometimes I don't believe some of the things you say." She paused for a moment. "You should be thanking me. Not embarrassing me."

Regina looked confused. "For what?" She asked.

"For introducing you to Robin." Emma told her.

"What do you mean? Killian invited him to bowling and we just happen to hit it off." She affirmed.

"That's what we wanted you to think." Emma replied. "The truth is that Killian and I set you the two of you up."

Mary-Margaret was beaming. "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you." She gave her daughter a congratulatory hug.

"You did what?" Regina was surprised. "Why?"

"Well you and Robin tried so hard to help Killian and I find that special someone that we decided to the same for you, except we didn't tell you." She said. "We wanted you to connect in your own way, not because you knew that you were being fixed up."

"Oh." Regina replied. She admitted that she tried to hard when it came to Emma as well as admitting that she did not select the most stellar of men to meet Emma. She walked over to Emma and to Emma's surprise she gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma replied.

/

Killian and Robin were enjoing a quiet guy's night. They decided watch the Cubs game at Killian's house. Robin brought the beer. Killian wanted to spend some time with Smee. He and Emma had been spending more time with the dog lately, but it has been a while since it was just the two of them, without Emma. He knew that Smee loved Emma but he wanted to make sure that the dog did not feel like he was being replaced. When he got up to get a couple of beers he noticed that Smee was still cuddled up on the center cushion of the couch. Clearly the dog had adjusted well to the changes Killian had made in his life recently.

Killian returned with two cold ones, giving one to Robin. "Thanks, mate." Robin said. Killian nodded as he took his seat back on the couch. "So, how are things going between you and Regina?" Killian asked.

"Damnit." Robin said, not responding to his friend's question. He pulled out his phone and began to text someone.

"Woah, mate. What are you doing? It was just a question." Killian replied.

Robin sent the text. "I'm just letting Regina know she won."

Killian looked confused. "Won what?"

"Regina and I made a bet about how long it would take you to inquire about the status of our relationship." He told his friend. "She said you would ask in less than an hour. I took the bet because I thought I knew you better and you would've had the decency to wait to ask until after I had been here at least two. Now I have to take her out to the most expensive restaurant in the city."

Killian smiled. "I guess I will be receiving a nice thank you present from your lass in the near future."

"I guess you will." Robin replied. Then he took a sip of the Irish ale in his hand.

Killian continued. "Seriously mate, what's going on between you two?"

Robin chuckled. "Emma has turned you into quite the gossip girl hasn't she?" He joked.

"I'm just concerned about your happiness, mate." Killian reassured his friend. "Like you were for me."

"Well I appreciate the sentiment. Actually things are going well. We're taking things slow, as you very well know I always took the fast lane with the ladies before. I never felt anything with them. But it's different with Regina. She makes me feel good when I'm with her. And when I'm not with her, I'm thinking about her." Robin admitted.

"I hate to break it to you, mate, but I think you're falling for her." Killian claimed.

"Maybe I am." Robin acknowledged. "But I don't want to count my chickens before they've hatched. I loved Marian and look how that turned out. Right now, I'm just trying to work up the courage to be willing to risk my heart again."

Killian nodded. "I know the feeling." He admitted. "After I lost Milah, I was so broken that I felt that I could never be put back together. But that all changed when I met Emma…and now I can't imagine my life without her."

"Do you love her?" Robin asked.

"What?" Killian questioned, unsure if he heard Robin correctly.

"Do you love her?" Robin repeated.

Killian had not given it much analysis before this. His feelings for Emma were so strong that sometimes it overwhelmed him. "Yeah, I am." He replied. A sense of relief washed over him. He has known that he's been in love with Emma for a while now but he was afraid to admit it because he thought it would feel like a betrayal to his marriage to Milah.

Robin gently punched Killian's arm. "That's great." He said. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Killian shook his head. "I don't want to say it too soon. It's a big moment and I don't want it to be met with awkward silence on the other end." He told Robin.

"Don't worry, mate. It will happen and you will live happily ever after." Robin reassured him.

"I think so, too." Killian replied. "I hope she feels the same way. I don't know what I'd do without her." They continued to watch the game and drink beer, while thinking about the special women in their lives.

/

Belle had closed up the library. She locked the doors and walked towards the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab. She froze when she saw someone walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. Then she caught a whiff of a scent of cologne. She turned her head to see Robert walking towards her.

"Well, Robert." She greeted. "What are you doing at the library at this hour?"

"Well, dearie…it's late and I was wondering if I could escort you home. The streets are not safe for a beautiful woman such as yourself." He told her.

Belle began to pinch her own arm. Was she dreaming? This had to be a dream. After three pinches she realized that this was really happening. She offered him a smile. "Why, yes. Thank you." She accepted.

Robert offered her his arm, which she took, and they began to walk down the street. Her apartment was only a few blocks away but Belle secretly hoped the short journey would take longer.

They briefly talked about Robert's shop, Belle's jobs and her night class. Before she knew it, they arrived at the front door of her building. Her arm was still linked with his. She looked at the building, not wanting to go in. She did not want this moment to end, but she knew it would have to at some point. "Well, this is me." She said. He nodded at her comment. "Thank you for walking me home, Robert. It was very nice of you."

"The pleasure was mine, Belle." He replied. He took her key and unlocked the door, a custom that has long since faded from society, and then he handed it back to her. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"Well, I appreciate that." She said, a smile appeared on her face. "Do you want to come in for a drink or something?"

"I have to be at the shop early for inventory." He told her politely. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you too that." She said.

"Good." He smiled. "Good night, Belle."

"Good night, Robert." She opened the door and went inside, still wondering if she was going to wake up from this amazing dream.

/

 **A/N: There you have it. Another chapter from my imagination. The first line of the chapter makes reference to what happens in the film. A montage of events are shown while a Frank Sinatra hit is plays in the background. I decided to go a different direction. I hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Killian and Emma were driving back to his house, exhausted. They spent the day with Liam, Elsa, and the kids at a waterpark. They had fun but it required a lot of energy to keep up with five young children. Emma loved her niece and nephews and she knew that Killian liked kids, even though he has not had much experience with them. She hoped that spending the day with her sister's kids would not deter him from wanting children in the future. Yes, she was thinking about the future children that she and Killian would have. She has always dreamed of becoming a wife and a mother, and now she wants it more than ever with Killian. Emma realized that if she wanted these things to happen, to start her future with Killian, then she needed to be completely honest with him. She looked over at him to see the tired expression he had on his face. _Today's not that day,_ she thought.

When they arrived at Killian's they saw a note hanging on the front door. It was from Henry.

The note read:

 _Hey Killian,_

 _I got home from band practice and noticed your truck was gone. I fed Smee and took him for a walk. Be back soon._

 _Henry_

Killian smiled. "He's such a good lad." Killian told Emma, as he handed her the note.

"That was very nice of him." She said, after reading it. "They should be back soon. We should have some refreshments waiting for him when he returns.

"Swan, you know that the kitchen and I are mortal enemies." He joked.

"That's why I'm here." She bragged. Then she kissed his cheek and went inside.

Emma immediately went to the refrigerator, grabbed lunchmeat and cheese, along with mayonnaise and mustard, and the loaf of bread, to make a sandwiches. Once she had that ready then she grabbed the pitcher of pink lemonade, one that she had made when she was there two days ago, and poured some into a glass.

Killian watched her in amazement. In spite of the exhausting day they had spent with Liam, Elsa, and the kids he could not understand how Emma was not tired. He felt like he could sleep for the next two days. He was beginning to understand that this is what he would feel like if he were ever to become a father.

Having children was always a sore spot with Killian. Before Milah died he had tried for the last five years of their marriage to seriously talk about starting a family. It was a conversation that never went very far because Milah would change the subject or just state that it was not a good time for them to have kids. He tried to convince himself that he could be happy without children, but he was not being honest with himself. It is one of the reasons why he was so adamant about convincing her to take the Italy trip with him. He believed that if he could get her to take a vacation, then it might be possible for them to seriously discuss the possibility of having children.

For the past year, this idea has resided in the very back of Killian's mind, but it has made its' way out of his subconscious to the forefront of his thoughts since he started seeing Emma. He has had dreams about him and Emma being married and them chasing after their children while Smee naps on the couch. It is a dream that he hopes will one day become a reality.

For now, he watches his as his girlfriend prepares a small meal for his neighbor. There are so many things that he loves about this woman. She is kind, sweet, generous, always willing to help others. Like her mother, she chooses to see the best in people. She certainly sees it in him. She makes him want to be a better person.

Emma noticed his eyes were fixed on her. "What?" She asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

"Nothing, love. I'm just watching as you work your magic in the kitchen. Maybe I'll learn a thing or two." He said, with a grin.

"Yeah, right." She said sarcastically. "Thank the heavens for fast food and takeout otherwise you would starve when I'm not here."

"A man's gotta eat, Swan." He said as he walked over to her. He put his hands around her waist and he started kissing her neck.

Emma felt her knees begin to weaken. Every time he touched her she felt like she would melt into a puddle. She did not want him stop but they heard the front door open. Henry and Smee had returned from their walk. "Anybody home?" Henry called out.

Killian reluctantly let go of Emma. "In here, lad." He replied. Smee came running as soon as he heard Killian's voice. However, once the dog saw Emma he ran past his owner and straight to her. "Hey boy." Emma said, as she scratched behind his ears. "Did you have a good walk?"

Killian was beginning to feel jealous. "Honestly, I think the dog loves you more than he loves me." He claimed.

"It's not hard to." She joked. Killian pretended to pout. She whispered something into the dog's ear and then he ran to Killian. He crouched down to pet the dog, ignoring the fact that Emma had to coax his dog to let him pet him.

Henry entered the kitchen. "Hey Killian." He said. "I hope it's okay that I took Smee for a walk. I figured we could both use the exercise."

"Of course, lad." Killian replied. He let the dog go and stood up. "Actually we decided to make you a snack for your generous deed."

Emma gave him a look. "We?" She asked.

"Well, she made everything. I supervised." He admitted.

Henry smiled. "That sounds more like the truth." He was completely aware of Killian's lack of cooking skills. He lost count of how many times he had heard the smoke detectors in Killian's house go off because something was burnt. Then he turned his focus to Emma. "You must be Emma? I'm Henry, Killian's next door neighbor. I've heard so much about you." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Henry." She replied. "I hope you've only heard good things."

"Yup." He said.

"Good. Are you hungry?" She asked. "I made you a sandwich and there's pink lemonade." She offered.

"Cool." Henry said, as he walked over to pick up the sandwich. "Thanks." He took a bite.

"It was no trouble. It's the least I could do for you helping with Smee." She said.

"I like Smee." He told her. "We don't have a dog because my parents work a lot. It's nice to get to spend some time with a dog than none at all."

Emma smiled at the boy. "Well, we certainly appreciate everything that you do."

Henry looked at his watch. "Well, I better be getting home. Thanks again for the sandwich, Emma."

"You're welcome, Henry. See you next time." She said.

"Okay, bye." He headed towards the door. Killian walked him out.

Before Henry left he turned towards Killian. "I like her. She's great." He commented.

"I think so too." Killian replied.

"Don't screw it up." Henry said as he walked out the door. Killian could not believe the boy said that to him. He had no intentions of doing that. He laughed to himself as he walked back into the kitchen.

A few hours later, Killian and Emma were watching a movie on the couch. They were watching _The Lake House_. Killian was not partial to chick-flicks but he knew this one was a favorite of Emma's.

"So explain something to me, love. How is it possible for these two people, who are separated by time, able to communicate through letters they put into that mailbox at the lake house?" He asked her. The premise of this film seemed to confuse him.

"I don't know how time travel works." She said. "Who do I look like? Marty McFly?"

"Marty McWho?" He asked.

Emma looked at him. "You know, _Back to the Future_ , with the kid and the DeLorean and he goes back in time…" Emma explained. She cannot believe that he has not watched this trilogy.

Killian still looked confused. "Was he some sort of wizard?" He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You need a serious movie education." She told him. "How is it that you've never seen any of the _Back to the Future_ movies?"

"Well, those movies came out when I was a young boy. Going to the movies was a rare excursion in Ireland. I lived in a small town that did not even have a theater. If we wanted to see a movie then we had to go to the next town." He told her.

"Yeah, but it has available on DVD for years." She said. "Why didn't you rent them?"

"Milah and I never really had time to watch movies. We worked so much that we never had a lot of down time together and when we did see each other we were too tired to sit down and fall asleep during the movie, so we skipped the movie all together. Besides, she was never into movies." He admitted.

"That is so sad." She replied. "Well, I think it's high time we change that."

"I agree, Swan." He said. "Now, you still have not explained to me why you like this time-travel love story so much."

"I like this movie because it reminds me that fate always has a way of working out. It also reminds me of something my mother says about true love." She told him.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "And what's that, Swan?"

Emma leaned against him but she looked him straight in the eye. "She says nothing can permanently separate true love. If you love them and they love you…they will always find you."

"Do you believe that?" He asked.

"Believe what?"

"Do you believe there is such a thing as true love?"

Emma nodded. "My parents are living proof." She said. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I think so. I thought that's what Milah and I had." He told her. "But now I don't know if it is correct to say that."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because of you." He said. Emma suddenly found it hard to breath.

/

Elsa had finished putting the kids to bed. It was not all that difficult this time because they were exhausted from the day's activities. She went into the bedroom, assuming that Liam would already be fast asleep, thinking she could would have time to take a bubble bath. It's amazing how something like that can become a rare luxury. However, she began to worry when she realized her husband was not there.

She headed downstairs to find that Liam was sitting on the couch, with the laptop in his lap. "Honey, it's late. What are you doing?" She asked. "I thought you had left me." She said, somewhat jokingly.

Liam looked at her, as she sat next to him, and smiled. "Darling, why would I leave when everything I want is here." He said.

She kissed him. "Good answer." She said. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Well, if you must know, I am doing genealogical research. I'm going to find out once and for all if Killian and I are related." He told his wife.

"You really like him, don't you?" Elsa inquired, not really jealous about her husband's new obsession with her sister's boyfriend.

"Aye, he's a good man and he's perfect for Emma." Liam acknowledged. "I've never seen her so happy."

"Me either." Elsa agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Liam continued to enter all of the information that Killian had sent to him, regarding his family tree. Liam moved the mouse to click NEXT.

He waited for the page to load. Once it did, he read over the results. Then he saw something that surprised him. "Bloody hell." He said.

Elsa opened her eyes. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was right." Liam told his wife. "We're related."

/

 **A/N: Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging. Killian and Emma are dancing around the three magical words. This was another chapter from my imagination. I chose** _ **The Lake House**_ **as their movie choice because I am currently reading the Captain Swan fan-fic,** _ **The Beach House.**_ **If you have not read it yet, I highly recommend it. It also provided me with the opportunity to add in the lines from 3x21. For those of you that have seen the film I will be returning to the canon soon. Thank you for your continued support.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Emma spent Sunday afternoon at Liam and Elsa's house. She felt bad that she does not spend as much time with them as she used to, but things were different now. Although Elsa and Liam are happy for Emma, they do miss not being able spend as much time with her. The older kids were playing outside while the younger ones were napping, so the women were able to spend time alone together.

Elsa and Emma were talking in the kitchen. Emma was sitting at the small table by the window while Elsa stood by the counter making lunch for them.

"So I decided that I'm going to tell him, tonight." Emma said. She going to Killian's tonight, like she has done most Sundays but with one difference. Emma was going to stay with him.

Elsa finished drying her hands. "It's about time." She said, sarcastically. "I mean you've only been going out with him for months now."

"I mean it, Elsa. I really am going to tell him." Emma assured.

"Good." Elsa replied. "Because he's perfect and he's perfect for you." Then she paused for a moment. Out of her eye she saw her husband heading towards the kitchen. "Don't get me wrong. He's no Liam." She smiled at her comment.

"Honey." Liam said as he entered the kitchen.

Elsa turned attention to him. "Yes dear." She responded.

"Carson got sick." He told her, as he took off his shirt. "I already bathed him, put him in his jammies, and he's going to sleep in our bed….again." There was a clear hint of disappoint in the man's tone. He opened the fridge and grabbed a cold beer. Then he leaned against the counter next to his wife.

Emma and Elsa stared at him. They were admiring his gut that has grown over the years, due to his beer-drinking habit and the sympathy cravings he got every time Elsa was pregnant. Elsa thought it was adorable. She gave Emma look that said _yup he's all mine_. Emma was trying not to laugh too loudly.

At first, Liam was oblivious to what they were laughing about and then he saw them staring at him. "What?" He asked.

Elsa tried to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably. "Maybe you should put on a shirt because otherwise I don't think Emma will ever be satisfied by another man."

Liam looked down now understanding what they were talking about. "What this?" He asked, as he started making it roll and started dancing in front of Elsa. "You know you like it." He told his wife, as he stood in front of her.

Elsa put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him towards her. "He's all muscle." She told Emma as she kissed his cheek.

Then Liam turned around and continued to dance in front of her. "Come on, dance with me." He said.

Elsa shook her head while giggling. "No honey. Remember our rhythm gets us into trouble."

Liam gave her a look. "Hey now." He said, as he danced out of the kitchen.

The women could not stifle their laughter.

/

David and Mary-Margaret were preparing some snacks for the evening. They decided to host their poker game tonight, since they have to make up not having one the past few Saturdays. Mary-Margaret took everything in stride while David was not handling it well. There were a number of reasons for this. First, his daughter is a serious relationship and he does not see her as much. Second, Regina and Robin had decided to be exclusive and were spending more time together. Third, Brennan started dating the woman who lives next door to him. At least he could count on Robert. David cannot remember a time when Robert ever missed a card game or even left one early. He could always count on his friend to be there.

Robert sat at the table with David, Mary-Margaret, and Belle. Since Regina was absent, they asked Belle to play in her place. They were ready start except they were still waiting on Brennan. It was not like him to be late. Then the phone rang. Mary-Margaret got up to answer it. A few moments later she returned to the table.

"That was Brennan." She told them. "He won't be able to make it."

"Why?" David asked disappointedly.

"He said that he was not feeling well. Stella has brought him some soup and is taking care of him, whatever that means." She told her husband.

"Well I guess it will be the four of us." Robert stated. They began to play.

After about an hour of playing cards the foursome grew bored of the activity. It seemed that their poker night was not as much fun without all of their friends.

Belle looked at her friends. As she got up to fetch her sweater. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I have an exam this week and I want to get some studying done in the morning before my shift."

"Okay." Mary-Margaret replied.

"I think I'm going to head out too." Robert said, as he walked over to help Belle with her sweater. "Can I walk you home?" He asked her.

Belle nodded, trying to conceal her smile. "I seem to remember that I owe you a drink." She told him.

Robert smiled. "That you do, dearie." Then he turned to the Nolans. "Good night." He said to them as they walked out the door.

"Night." Mary-Margaret replied.

David looked at his wife. "What is happening here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Apparently all of our friends went out and got lives." David stated.

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes. "They are allowed to do that, dear."

"You know how I feel about change." He complained.

"Well too bad." She shot back.

David shook his head in disbelief. "First Emma. Then Regina, and now everyone else is too busy." He told her. "It seems like once Emma started dating then so did everyone else."

Mary-Margaret poured them each a glass of wine. "Well I guess Emma is the glue that holds our little group together." She told him.

"I thought I was the glue." He said, somewhat seriously.

She handed him a glass, ignoring his comment. "Looks like we have the night to ourselves." She said flirtatiously.

"Well maybe for a little while." He said, taking the glass. "What time is Emma coming home?"

"She's not." Mary-Margaret said to her husband.

David almost spit his wine. "What?! Where is she staying?" He did not know why he asked because he already knew the answer.

"At Killian's." She responded.

"I don't know if I like this." He said.

She sighed. "Honey, Emma is an adult who is capable of making adult decisions."

"I know. I know. In my mind she's all grown up but in my heart she will always be the little girl I have to protect from the bullies on the playground." He admitted.

Mary-Margaret massaged his shoulder. "Honey, you should be thankful, thankful that she has found someone who loves her, will take care of her, and protect her. And I have never seen her this happy."

"I know, but she's my daughter." He told her.

"I know." Mary-Margaret replied. Then she leaned in closer. "Now, can we just enjoy our evening alone?"

David nodded, grabbing his wife's hand and leading her upstairs to their bedroom.

/

Robert and Belle enjoyed a nightcap when they got to her apartment. He stayed and they talked for over an hour. Belle could not stop smiling. She loved spending time with this man. Underneath that tough exterior, there was a warm and caring man. A man that she was falling for very quickly.

Robert was loving every moment he spent with Belle. She is a beautiful, intelligent, patient, and caring woman. She has a gentleness that reminded him of his late wife. He is not the easiest man to get along with, as he is a very tough businessman, but somehow Belle has always been able to look past that to see the man behind the monster.

He finished his drink and then looked at his watch. "It's getting late." He told her. "I better be going. Thanks for the drink and the company."

"You are most certainly welcome." She said as she walked him to the door.

"We'll have to do it again sometime, maybe with dinner?" He said as his way of asking her out on a date.

"Sure." She said. "That would be nice."

"Great. How about next week sometime, after you've taken your exam." He suggested.

Belle nodded. Then she closed the space in between them. She raised her lips to his planting a small kiss on them. She did not give him time to react as she pulled away. "Good night Robert." She said as she closed the door. She could hear him say goodnight from the other side. Her heart was racing. _Is this really happening?_ She asked herself.

/

 **A/N: So there you have it. Another chapter with some nice moments. Remember that as a bomb is going to drop in the next chapter. I apologize in advance but I have to put a little bit of angst in the story. Thank you for continued support of my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Killian considered himself to be an intelligent man. He always did very well in school and was smart enough to run a successful business and yet he could not microwave popcorn. He and Emma finished a nice dinner they ordered in. Killian wanted to give her a break since she always cooks for him when she comes over. But tonight was different than all of those other nights. Emma was staying over, with him.

The thought of that made him nervous. He felt as he did before he did it the first time. He had only ever been with Milah so for him it was like his first time again. He and Emma have been talking about this for a while and hopes tonight will go well because he wants Emma to move in. It is a big step for him. He is ready to share his life with someone else and wants to with Emma more than anything.

Killian is bewildered by the microwave. He has not used it much so he does not know how it really works. He is trying so hard to make things go smoothly but so far he was not off to a good start.

Emma was sitting on the couch with Smee, listening to all the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Bloody Hell." Killian groaned. That was enough to wake Smee up.

Emma stroked the dogs head. "Are you sure you don't want any help in there?" She called out.

"No love." He said. "Believe it or not I can work a microwave." He knew it was a lie.

"Mm-hmm." She said quietly. Smee shook his head which made Emma chuckle.

Killian joined her a minute later saying that the popcorn was cooking. Emma found that hard to believe but she kept her thoughts to herself. God, she loves this man so much. She is ready to tell him everything. She wanted tonight to go well.

Killian returned from the kitchen with two glasses of wine, giving one to her. "So the dedication is coming up in a few weeks." He said. They finished the habitat a few weeks ago. They were just waiting on the inspector's approval.

"Everyone is really excited and they all really want to be there. I hope that's okay." She said.

"Of course, Swan. Just as long as you're there." He told her.

"Of course I'll be there." She responded.

"Sydney is going to love his new place. It is three times the size of the old one. He's not going to know what to do with all that room….Milah would love it." He said.

Emma put her hand on his arm. "I'm sure she's very proud of you." She assured him. Emma respected Killian for wanting to do this for his late wife. It was unfortunate circumstances that took her away and Killian is trying to move on with his life but still paying tribute to her memory. She admired that about him.

Killian looked at Emma. "Thank you, love. Thank you so much for saying that." He moved in closer and they shared a kiss, one that turned into a passionate one. Then he started to move his lips down the side of her neck. "Isn't there something you wanted to tell me, love?" He asked in between kisses.

"Uh-huh." She moaned. She could feel his mouth moving towards her chest. "And now would be a good time." Just as she was about to start talking the microwave signaled that it was done. "Popcorn's done." She chimed. It was enough to bring Killian back to reality.

He got up to check on the popcorn. Emma quickly finished the contents in her glass and stood up. "Do you want to put some music on?" He asked. "Your dad gave me a Dean Martin Greatest Hits CD."

"Umm, sure. That would nice." She said. "Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in my den upstairs love." He told her.

"Okay." She said as she climbed the winding staircase. As she was doing that Killian was assessing the popcorn. He did not know how it happened but the microwave was set to cook the popcorn for several minutes and he ended up with half-burned and half uncooked kernels. He put all of the evidence of his failure into the trash. Then he took a can of Febreeze and tried to eliminate the burnt smell from the air.

Meanwhile, Emma was upstairs searching for the CD. She found it on top of his desk. It rested on top of a copy of the Chicago Sun Times that had featured an article on the dedication. The article contained a picture of Sydney and Milah. Emma picked up the paper to read the article when she noticed an envelope was underneath it. She felt a wave of panic wash over her.

There laying on Killian's desk was her pink envelope.

Externally, Emma maintained her composure but on the inside she was screaming. _NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ She had to get out of there. She had to think of some excuse to tell him why she had to leave. She could not tell him the truth. Not right now. It was too much.

She ran down the stairs where Killian met her at the bottom. "Well love it looks like we won't be having popcorn tonight." He told her, admitting his failure.

Emma ignored his comment. "I have to go." She said.

"What? Why?" Killian asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

She grabbed her jacket. "I forgot that I promised Elsa that I would watch the kids tonight so she and Liam could go shopping for Evan's birthday party." She lied. It was the best she could come up with at the moment.

"Alright." He said reluctantly. "It's okay Emma. I'll drive you."

"No, really you don't have to. I have my bike. It's not that far." She told him. She brought her bike because they were going to go riding tomorrow.

"Emma, it's no trouble." He assured. "I can put it in the back of my truck."

Emma shook her head while taking the bike out the door. Pieces were starting to fall off. "Dammit." She groaned. Just like everything else in her life, at the moment, her bike was falling apart.

Killian carried the bike down the front steps for her. "I'll call Elsa and tell her you're on your way." He offered.

"No, don't." She snapped. "The baby might be napping, and if you call it might wake him up. So don't call her."

"Okay." He said, reluctantly. Emma got on the bike ready to pedal as fast as she could. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She said as she rode away. Emma did not even notice that Smee was following her down the street. "Smee, stay." Killian commanded. The dog obeyed. He could not hear Emma crying as she pedaled down the street.

/

 **A/N: So this is a short one. I decided this scene needed to be on its own. The truth has come out. Emma now knows she has Milah's heart. I apologize in advance but I think the ending will make up for it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Emma was crying hysterically on Elsa's couch. She did not know where else to go. Home was not an option. She was not ready to tell her parents what she had just discovered. Besides, if Killian decided to call and check up on her, she would be where she told him she would be.

Elsa brought her a box of tissues. She tried to calm her down. "Emma, breathe honey." She told her.

"Oh my God." Emma muttered through the sobs. "WHAT WAS GOD THINKING?!" She yelled out.

Elsa tried to comfort her. "It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out." She told her sister. "You know you have to tell him now." There was no way around it.

Emma looked at her. "How do I tell him? How? How?" She asked hysterically. How is she supposed to tell the man she loves that she was the recipient of his dead wife's heart? She did not know where to begin.

"Well," Elsa started. "You just go up to him and say Killian….you know Killian…I….uh…Killian." Elsa struggled to find the right words.

"You can't even say it." Emma said through the sobs.

"Well, you kind of put me on the spot here. But don't worry we'll think of the right thing for you to say. And I'll go with you, and you can tell him." She offered. "I'll wait in the car of course."

Liam walked in carrying Carson on his right shoulder. The boy felt better a few hours later so Liam took the kids to the park so Elsa could clean the house. Liam looks over at the women, noticing how distraught Emma was. "Oh Christ, who died?" He asked.

"Killian's wife." Emma said through muffled sobs.

"He's married?!" Liam exclaimed. He did not honestly know of Killian's situation. "That rat bastard!"

"That rat bastard!" Carson repeated. Liam covered his mouth while shushing the boy. Then he put Carson down.

Chaos ensued. Liam was yelling, Elsa was yelling at Liam, and the kids were running around screaming. Emma did not know who to focus on.

"I knew that guy was no good." She heard Liam say. "Do you want me to take care of this Emma? Because I will."

Elsa tried calming him down. "Liam you don't know what you're talking about." She put her hands on his shoulders.

Liam thought she was trying to push him. "Don't push me." He said.

"I wasn't, but now I'm going to push you." She retorted. "You need to calm down. You don't know what you're talking about." Liam ignored his wife and continued to yell.

"Liam, please." Elsa begged. "Listen to me."

"What?!" He said.

"Emma has Killian's dead wife's heart." She blurted out. She covered her mouth realizing her mistake. It was too late to take it back now.

Liam became silent very quickly. He processed what Elsa just said. He looked at Emma and then at Elsa. "And he's not married." Liam said, more calmly.

Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, okay." He said. "I'm going to get some ice cream. Anybody want some? Emma? Honey?" Elsa shook her head. Then Liam took Carson into the kitchen.

Elsa returned to the couch with Emma. They spent the next few hours discussing what Emma should do.

/

It was eleven at night. Regina and Robin were enjoying a drink at The Globe Pub. Robin enjoyed their brews and he was able to watch the soccer game at the same time. Regina did not mind, as she was also a big sports fan, and she was interested to learn more about that sport. Growing up she watched football, baseball, and basketball. Soccer was never a favorite of her father's so they did not watch it at all.

The game had just ended where Manchester United won against Wigan. Robin and Regina were nursing their pints. "That was a great game, wasn't it?" He asked Regina.

"Yeah." She replied. "From what I understood." Being unfamiliar with the sport makes it a little more difficult to enjoy. It did not matter to her. As long as Robin was happy then she was happy too.

Robin took her hands in his. "Regina, darling. If you're not having fun we can leave." He told her.

"No it's fine." She assured him. "It's just I don't understand the sport. That doesn't mean I didn't have fun."

"Well, let's get another pint and I will explain the basics to you so you will understand it the next time we watch a game." He said.

Regina was about to nod when her phone buzzed. She looked at it to see that there was a text message from Mary-Margaret.

It read:

 _Regina, something has come up. Can you come over?_

Regina replied with a yes and put her phone back in her purse. "I'll have to take a raincheck." She told him. "Something has come up."

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Not at the moment, but it will be." She responded. "It has something to do with Emma."

Robin looked puzzled. "How do you know?"

"Because I helped raise that girl. I know when something is wrong with her." She told him.

"I didn't realize you were that close with her." Robin said.

Regina nodded. "I think of her as my daughter." Then she sighed. "After Daniel died, I learned that I can't have children. Emma was a baby then so I helped David and Mary-Margaret whenever I could. I changed her diapers, gave her baths, read her bedtime stories…you name it, I did it." She started to get up from the table. "When she's in trouble, I come running."

Robin smiled. "She's lucky to have you in her life."

"I'm lucky to have her. I'll call you later." She told him, then planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Be careful." He said as she walked out of the pub.

/

Once everyone had arrived, Mary-Margaret calmly explained the situation. Each person had different ideas on how she should handle it, but only Emma could make the decision. She took a few minutes to contemplate and then she made her decision.

She decided that she would tell Killian everything, and then she would leave for Italy.

/

 **A/N: Sorry, this chapter ends on a low point. I hope this has not deterred you from reading on. Thanks for your continued support.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It had been three days and Emma still had not called. Killian worried about her after she left, so he called Elsa. She did not tell Emma that he called. All Elsa told him was that Emma had learned some news and she needed time to deal with it, alone. Killian was willing to let Emma work out whatever she needed to work out, but it had been three days.

He decided that he should talk to her. After Killian asked Henry to look after Smee he got into his truck and drove toward the restaurant. He was really worried about Emma. It was not like her to be so distant. He has felt so lost without her the last few days.

Killian pulled up in front of a shop that specializes in antique cycles. He had to pick up something for Emma.

/

Emma was sitting out in her garden. She knew what she had to do: tell Killian the truth and then leave so she would not be able to hurt him anymore. This was the hardest thing she has ever had to do, to say goodbye to the man she loves.

David joined her on the bench. Like the doting father he has always been, he needed to make sure that his daughter was making the right decision. Mary-Margaret assured him that it was something she needed to do, but he was not as confident. He knows that Emma has a tendency to run away from her problems. "You know, you could still change your mind." He said.

Emma did not move. "I'm going, Dad." She said. "This is what I have to do."

"Okay." He said. "Just remember that should you change your mind, you can always come home."

"I know Dad." She replied.

Then, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey Emma, hey Dave." Killian called out. He walked to the back of his truck.

David got up. "Hi Killian." He said. "I'm going to go see if your mother needs help with anything." He told Emma, hinting that this would be the moment to talk to Killian.

"Okay Dad." She said. Then he went inside.

"Swan, close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." Killian called out.

Emma covered her eyes with her hands. Killian got her gift out of the back. He brought inside the gate and placed it right in front of her. Then he rang the bell. She heard him say, "Ta-da."

Emma opened her eyes to see that Killian had gotten her a brand new banana-seat style bike. It looks almost like her old one, except it has a basket on the front. "You got me a bike?" She asked. _That was so sweet,_ she thought. Unsure of what to do she hugged him.

Killian was receptive of the embrace. "Oooohh, I think she likes it." He said, with a smile. Then he pulled away. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I've been worried about you."

Emma shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. "No, I've have something to tell you." Killian looked very pensive. "I haven't been completely honest with you. About a year and a half ago I had a heart transplant." She told him.

Killian laughed in relief. "That's it?" He asked. "Oh my God, I thought you were going to tell me you were a man or something." He gave her a quick hug. "And you're okay now?" Emma nodded. "Swan, you could've told me that."

A few days ago, Emma would have been thrilled with his response, but things are different now. "I know." She said. "I should've told you, but…um…that's not all." Emma pulled the pink envelope out of her pocket and she handed it to him. "I found this on your desk."

Killian looked confused. At that moment, he could not piece together the truth. "That's me." Emma told him. "I wrote that letter."

The truth hit Killian like a Mack truck. His girlfriend was the recipient of his wife's heart. He did not know how to begin to process this.

The tears were coming faster. "I didn't know….I didn't know. I swear to God I didn't know." Emma admitted. "I also wanted you to know that I'm going away so you won't have to be reminded…and I also wanted to say that I'm really sorry." She wanted to hug him one last time, but she restrained herself.

Killian was struggling to find the right words to say. "I understand, love." He said. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes. "I have to go…I'm sorry I have to go." Then he looked into Emma's eyes. "Goodbye Emma." Then he walked away.

Emma returned to the bench, put her face in her hands and let the tears run like a rampaging river.

/

THE NEXT EVENING

Elsa was loading Emma's bike into the back of her van. Since the others had to run the restaurant, she volunteered to take Emma to the airport. Plus, it allowed her to have some time alone with her sister and best friend.

Emma was standing on the sidewalk with her parents, Regina, Belle, Robert, and Brennan. Liam volunteered to stay home with the kids and Emma said her goodbyes to them earlier. She looked around at her family and she realized that this was harder than she thought it would be, especially leaving her parents, considering she has never been away from them. Part of her did not want to leave but the other part knew she had to.

Emma looked around to make sure that all of her bags had been loaded. Mary-Margaret looked pensive. "Maybe we should wait a few more minutes, just in case _he_ calls." She suggested. Her mother always had hope.

"I checked the machine before we came out here and nothing." Belle replied.

Emma's sad expression did not waiver. "He's not going to call, Mom." Emma said. She did not expect him to ever talk to her again. He needed his space because how was he ever supposed to move on when she has his late wife's heart. In Emma's mind, she felt that she would only ever be a painful reminder of what he had lost and she loved him too much to do that to him. However, part of her hoped that Killian would show up, stop her from getting on the plane and tell her that he loves her.

Mary-Margaret pulled her daughter in close. "Honey, sometimes you have to run away to find out if someone else is going to follow you. Remember what I've always told you. True love will always find a way. If you love them and they love you, then they will always find you." She reminded Emma. Then she planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Emma."

"I love you too, Mom." Emma responded, trying to fight back the tears. Then she said her goodbyes to Robert and Brennan. Those two have always been like the uncles she never had. Then she stopped in front of Regina. Both were struggling to restrain the flow of tears. "This will be good for you, Emma." Regina asserted. "Don't be like me. Don't stop living your life just because you lost out on love. I wasted too many years doing that."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have Robin in your life." Emma reminded her.

"That's true." Regina agreed. "And I owe that all to you. Things seem to have a way of working themselves out. And that's why I'm going to leave you with this advice. If it is meant to be with your pirate then it will be. Just let fate work its magic."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, Auntie Gina."

Regina smiled. "I do. You have to have hope."

Emma gave her a look. "You do realize who you sound like." Emma insinuated.

Regina chuckles. "Yeah, well I've spent too many years with the hope fairy. I swear she works on a commission." She joked. Mary-Margaret's ever-constant hopeful demeanor was beginning to rub off on her.

"Hey!" Mary-Margaret said, pretending to be offended.

Regina returned her focus to Emma. "Take care of yourself, Emma." She told her with a more serious tone.

"I will." Emma responded. They shared a hug.

Emma moved on to her dad. This would be the hardest goodbye of all. "Well, Dad." She said. "This is goodbye."

David shook his head. "No, it will never be goodbye. You will always be my daughter and this will always be your home. So I'm just going to say…see you later." He said. Emma noticed a tear fall down his cheek.

"I love you Daddy." She said while she hugged him.

"I love you too, princess." He said, not wanting to let go. But he did, not before he left a kiss on her forehead.

Then Emma turned to Elsa, who was leaning on the van. "You ready?" Elsa asked.

Emma looked at her family one last time. "Yeah." She said. Then they got in the van and drove away.

/

 **A/N: I apologize for the sad chapter. True love is never easy. So Killian now knows the truth and Emma is on her way to Rome. Up next, Killian tries to sort out his feelings.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After Emma's revelation, Killian was a zombie for the next three days. He managed to complete his daily tasks like working, eating, walking Smee, but that was about it. Sleep eluded him. He would lie awake at night, trying to make sense of the situation he now found himself in. Emma has Milah's heart. At first, he did not want to believe it. His first reaction to it was that Emma had made up this lie because she did not want to be with him anymore. But then he would read the letter and it would all add up. He eventually came to terms with the fact that fate seemed to be playing a practical joke on him. He could admit himself that it was not all bad because he had been really happy with Emma. He did not want her to leave and he wanted to stop her from going but something seemed to prevent him. This led him to the question he was struggling to find the answer to: was the love he felt truly for Emma or for the heart that she possessed?

By the fourth day, Killian decided that he needed to talk to someone. While sitting in his trailer office, he decided to call Robin. After a couple of rings, Robin answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Robin. It's Killian." He greeted.

"Mate, it's been a few days since I've heard from you. Are you okay?" Robin asked concerned.

Killian rubbed his eyes. "To be honest, no I'm not." Killian admitted. "That's why I'm calling. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, did you want to talk now?" Robin asked.

"No, not over the phone. I need to talk to you in person." Killian clarified. "Can we meet later?"

"Uh sure. What time works for you?"

Killian looked at his watch. It was eleven am and he knew the inspector would be there any minute. "How about three? By the picnic area?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you then." Robin responded.

"Okay." Killian said. "And thanks mate. You're a real friend. Bye." With that Killian hung up.

Bob came in with a tall cup of coffee and placed it in front of Killian. "Inspector's here." He said. "Drink up."

Killian took the cup and walked out of the trailer, hoping for a good inspection on Sydney's habitat. At least one thing need to be good in his life right now.

/

Emma was struggling to find the energy to get out of bed. The first day could be blamed on jet lag, but as to the following ones it was depression. She was staying with relatives and was staying in one of the guest rooms. She could mourn the loss she was feeling privately. Her cousins, Angelo and Sophia, were aware of her situation so they just gave her space to deal with it. Although after three days of lying bed they were starting to get concerned.

Sophia was able to get her to sit out, in the sunshine on the balcony, by the fourth day. She was hoping that the sunshine would cheer Emma up a little. They sat in deck chairs that were side by side. "So, what do you think of the city?" She asked Emma.

"It's beautiful, at least from what I've seen so far." Emma replied.

Sophia chuckled. "Well there's not much to see between here and the airport." She said. "We need to go for a walk, maybe get some gelato."

"Sure, okay." Emma said, knowing she could not turn down gelato.

Sophia took her hand. "Come on, it will be good for you." She encouraged. "And you can decide what scenes you would like to paint. You know what they say, when in Rome do as the Romans do."

Emma smiled at her. "Thank you." She said. She was grateful that her cousin was being so encouraging and not letting her wallow in this sadness. Emma was not sure that she would ever truly get over Killian, but she should at least try to enjoy the sights of the Eternal City.

/

At three o'clock, Robin met Killian by the picnic area. He was concerned about his friend. Normally he talks to Killian at least once a day, either in person or by phone, and he had not heard from him in three days. When Killian finally called him, Robin knew something was wrong.

"I want you to read this." Killian handed Robin the letter. At first, he was confused but he complied with the request to read it. When Robin was done he looked at his friend still perplexed. "It's Emma." Killian told him.

Robin was stunned. "Wow." He said.

"Yeah." Killian agreed.

"Wow." Robin repeated. He did not know what else to say.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do, mate." Killian admitted.

"So let me get this straight…Emma, your girlfriend, has Milah's heart." He said hoping that he was understanding the situation correctly.

"Aye." Killian confirmed.

"Now it all makes sense." Robin said.

"What makes sense?" Killian asked.

"The other night Regina and I were at the pub when she got a text from Mary-Margaret saying that they needed her and it had something to do with Emma." Robin told him. "And the last few days Regina has sounded kind of sad on the phone. She told me Emma went to Rome but she didn't tell me why."

Killian sighed. "It was because of me." He admitted. "She wanted to give me space. Part of me wanted her to stay but the other part told me I needed time to think about this. Elsa told me when she was leaving and I almost drove to the airport to stop her, but something stopped me."

Robin looked at him. "What was it?" He asked.

"I'm confused." Killian admitted. "Do I love Emma because of Emma…or do I love her because she has Milah's heart?"

Robin gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Look mate, I've been your friend for a long time. Milah was my friend too and I know you loved her. When she died you lost yourself. I was really worried about you. And then Emma came into your life and I've never seen you so happy, maybe even happier then you were with Milah. You have to admit that since you've been with Emma, you've changed. You are more outgoing. Even before Milah, I had to beg you to go for a pint. You have more friends now than you ever did before and a new family who loves you. Emma has been really good for you."

Killian rubbed his face. "I know but I'm still struggling to find the answer I need. Is it because of Milah or Emma?"

Robin sighed. "Well, this is what I think." He started. "Milah's heart has always belonged to you. I think it is always meant to be with you. That connection brought you to Emma but it didn't make you stay. You got to know her and then you fell in love with her. That was all Emma. Milah will always hold a special place in your heart but you have also given it to Emma. If nothing else remember this, there is more to the woman you love than just the heart she has."

Killian looked at his friend. "Thanks mate. I'll think about that. And thanks for being willing to listen." He said.

Robin smiled. "Anytime. I know you'd do the same for me. If you need to talk to more I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks." Killian said.

/

Sophia and Emma stopped at a local gelateria on Via dell Ottaviano near Vatican City. There are many gelaterias in Rome but Sophia insisted that one was the best. (See A/N) Emma savored the taste of the amazing treat. Eating ice cream would never be the same when she returned home.

"So, what do you think?" Sophia asked wondering what Emma thought about the gelato.

"It's heaven in a cup." Emma admitted. "How do you guys not weight three hundred pounds from eating this stuff all the time?"

"Well, in America I know everyone drives everywhere but it's really difficult to do that here because there are so many people. Most use public transportation or they walk. We get a lot of exercise walking around this enormous city." Sophia told her.

Emma nodded. "I've noticed." She said. "Rome is a lot bigger than Chicago."

Sophia finished her gelato and discarded her empty container in one of the many trash cans they passed as they walked. "So, do you want to talk about it?" She asked, referring to the reason why Emma moved up her trip.

"What's to talk about? That fate is cruel?" Emma asked in response. She felt like she was the victim of a sick practical joke.

"Why do you say that?" Sophia asked.

Emma sighed. "There are many things that I have always wanted to do in my life but my bad heart always prevented it. Then I got my new heart and I was so happy. It was like I was getting another chance to do all of the things that I wasn't able to do before; like riding my bike for a long time without getting winded, painting for hours without feeling tired, go dancing without worrying that I might pass out from all of the activity. But there was always one thing that I wanted more than anything else…and that was to meet an amazing man and fall in love. Well, I did. I met the most wonderful man I could've ever imagined and I fell completely head-over-heels for him. I didn't care that he had baggage because I did too. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, and I still do, but now I can't because I don't know if he loves me for me or because of the heart I have." She finally admitted the truth out loud. She wanted Killian to love and be with her, but not if it was because she possessed his late wife's vital organ.

Sophia gently rubbed Emma's arm. "Emma, I think you should hold on to that hope. The hope to have this great love in your life." She encouraged.

Emma chuckled. "It is very clear that you and my mom are related." She said.

Sophia nodded. "We are a hopeful people." She joked. "But seriously, I don't think it's fate that is being cruel. I think that life has just put a bump in the road and it is up to you two have to overcome it. Don't give up Emma. Your pirate will come for you."

Emma was stunned. "Pirate?" She asked.

Sophia chuckled. "That's how Regina refers to Killian in her emails." She revealed.

"Oh." Emma said, giggling. "I hope you're right."

Sophia smiled. "I know I'm right. Hope is a very powerful thing. If I didn't have that I would've never met my Angelo. Nobody's relationship is easy. You just have to hope for the best." She said. "Now come on, let's go find a few places for you to paint." Then they continued on their journey.

/

 **A/N: It's great to have friends and family. I know I am truly grateful for them. My family is going through a rough time caring for my ailing grandmother. She and I have always been close and it has been really hard to watch her deteriorate. My family and friends have offered amazing love and support during this time and it has provided me with great inspiration for this chapter. I thank you for all of your reviews. Writing this story has given me a great outlet during this difficult time in my life.**

 **I loved writing the part about Emma and Sophia getting gelato. I studied abroad in Rome for two months and I could not eat enough gelato. The gelateria I referred to was actually my favorite one in the entire city.**

 **Trivia Question: The names I chose for Sophia's cousin and her husband were from two characters in a very popular television series in the 80's where four women lived together. Can anyone guess which one?**

 **Up next, Killian is still trying to sort out his feelings and he finds his answer in the most unexpected way.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

LATER THAT NIGHT

Killian was tossing and turning finding it impossible to sleep. His predicament was becoming too much for him to handle. He kept thinking about what Robin said but he was still struggling to know what was right.

He turned towards his nightstand and saw a picture of Milah. He picked it up and pulled it towards him. "Milah, my love, I'm so confused." He said to the portrait. "Just when I thought I was able to move forward it seems like I will never be able to." He felt defeated.

Then Killian heard a voice he thought he would never hear again. "If you keep acting like a prat you won't." The voice said. He turned around to see Milah sitting on the bed.

Killian jumped. "Oh my God!" He exclaimed. "Are you really here…or am I dreaming?"

Milah smiled. "However you choose to interpret this is up to you. I had to come. I know you've been troubled lately." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Killian sighed. "I don't even know where to start." He said. Then he told her the complete story, unsure of what the entity actually knew, if anything. Milah just listened quietly and let him finish. "And then to find out that she has your heart, it's just too much." He admitted.

Milah sat silent for a moment. "Interesting. Actually I have a confession to make. I already knew your story. I've been watching you for a long time now. I just wanted to hear you tell the story." She said, smiling.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Love, now is not the time for practical jokes."

Milah chuckled. "I'm dead. I can do whatever I want." She teased. "In all seriousness, I can see how upset you are about this and it proves to me how much you love her. And it's okay that you do. I don't expect you to be alone for the rest of your life."

"But that's where I am lost." He said. "Is the love I feel for her or for you?"

Milah smiled. "It's both." She told him. "My heart has always belonged to you, no matter who possesses it. Do you remember when we first met? Somehow we always felt connected. It brought us together but it didn't make you stay. It was a while before you asked me out and that led us to live the life we had together. But with Emma it's different. Yes, that connection was there but you could've just shrugged it off and went on with your life but you didn't. You didn't wait. You wanted to get to know her, not why you felt so connected. That brought you together but it didn't keep you together. You did that entirely on your own."

Killian could not believe what he was hearing. His late wife approved of his relationship with Emma. "So you think this is real?" He asked. "I'm sorry love but I'm finding it hard to understand that you approve."

Milah smiled at him. "Well, I had to do some checking. My heart is a vital organ and I wanted to make sure that it went to the right person. And I could not ask for a better person to have it. Emma is truly wonderful. She's kind, generous, compassionate, understanding, loving, and so many more things. I love her for that. But what I love most is that she brought out these qualities in you. That was something even I couldn't do. We were both so focused on our careers that we did not spend enough time on our own relationship. Our life together was good but it could've been better. I must admit that there were certain things that I wanted to change about you, I'm sure there are certain things you wanted to change about me, but with Emma you transformed on your own and she did the same for you. You came out of your shell and Emma was able to let her guard down with you. You will do anything for her and she for you. I mean look where she is right now. She went to another continent so she could give you the space you needed. She did not want to cause you anymore pain and she was willing to do that even if that meant letting you go. That's true love Killian. And I know you are willing to do the same for her."

Killian sat in silence for a few moments. Then he looked at Milah. "You're right, love. I do love her. I'm sorry. It just feels weird to talk to you about loving someone else." He admitted.

"It's okay to love her, Killian." Milah assured him. "I see how happy you are with her and I will forever be grateful for that."

"I miss you." He said.

Milah smiled. "I miss you too, but you still have a life to live. So go live it." She said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Emma." He told her.

"Good." Milah replied. "Now I won't have to worry about you anymore. You will be in good hands." And with that Milah vanished.

At first, Killian thought he would feel empty again but that was not the case. He feels hopeful and he knows what he is going to do. He laid down knowing he had to get some sleep. Tomorrow, he would begin his mission.

He's going to find his princess.

/

THE NEXT EVENING

David, Mary-Margaret, and the rest of the gang were sitting in the restaurant in silence. They had gotten together to play cards but nobody was in the mood. They tried to make conversation but that did not work either. Emma's absence left a vacancy in each of their hearts. What made it worse is that they know the heartbreak she is currently facing but they knew that Emma would have to work this out on her own.

Belle brought another pitcher of beer to the table, hoping it would provide as a distraction from their thoughts. Then she grabbed her sweater and put it on. "Alright gentleman, who's taking me home?" She asked. David started to get up but then Robert stopped him. "I'll do it." He told David.

David was aware of their new relationship and he was happy for them, but he was hoping to use this as an excuse to get away for a few minutes. Instead, he nodded and decided to pour himself a glass of beer.

Robert walked hand-in-hand to the door with Belle. They had only been out on one date so far but it went very well and he was hopeful for more outings together. They heard Brennan start make ready to leave, telling them that he was going to see Stella. The pair waved to the group before they walked out the door.

As soon as Belle and Robert stepped outside, they saw a familiar truck pull up. Belle gasped and she grabbed Robert. "It's Killian." She said. They immediately went back inside.

They hurried back to the table, confusing the others as to why they returned. Robert sat down and immediately dealt the cards. The others were asking what he was doing and it caused a commotion but that was laid to rest when they saw Killian walk through the door. The room fell silent as he walked towards the table.

"Hi everyone." He said, quietly. "I'm sorry I dropped by so late."

Mary-Margaret was beaming. She knew that he would come for Emma. "Are you hungry? I can fix you a plate of pasta." She offered.

Killian shook his head. "No thank you." He said. "I actually came about Emma. I know she's left and I apologize to all of you for what this must have put you through. I never meant to hurt anyone but I had to sort some things out. I hope you understand that I did not mean to intentionally hurt Emma. I was confused and I wanted to make sure what I feel for Emma is true. When Milah died, I thought this part of my life was over. But then I met Emma and she has made my life so wonderful. I felt like I have been given a second chance. And then when I found out that she had Milah's heart I panicked. I was afraid that I was only meant to love my wife. But now I know that's not true. I love Emma…I love her so much I can't see straight. I want her, I want every part of her. She makes me so happy and I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy."

The group took in the speech Killian gave. Mary-Margaret, Belle, and Regina were moved to tears. The men remained silent, except David. He got up from the table. "Killian, follow me." He said. "I would like to talk to you privately." Killian nodded but he looked very pensive. The two men went out into Emma's garden while the others crowded around the window.

David and Killian sat down on the bench. David admired the flowers. "Only Emma could tell you the name of every flower in this garden." He said. "I only know one or two of them myself." He was trying to ease Killian into the conversation they were about to have. "I wanted to talk to you privately because I felt that this conversation needs to only involved me and the man who loves my daughter. I want you to know that I am not upset with you in any way. I feel bad for what the two of you are going through. This situation is one that is not experienced by many. And I know that you've had a lot to sort through. I respect you for what you did. You wanted to take the time to determine that your feelings for my daughter are genuine. That takes a lot of courage. And I'm happy that you did."

Killian smiled. "Thanks, mate." He replied.

David continued. "I also wanted you to understand something else. I know I am an over-protective father and I have good reasons for that. With Emma's health problems she has always been fragile. She was very limited by her weak heart. She wanted to do so many things but she couldn't. For a long time, I prayed that she would be given a second chance at life. And I knew the heart that she would get would have to come from…a very special person…if it were to be at home in Emma.

"When she got that heart it gave her a new lease on life. She was able to do so many things that she couldn't before. But that did not stop me from worrying about her. I had a really hard time seeing Emma as the amazing woman she became instead of the fragile little girl she used to be. That started to change when she met you. She found a new strength, a strength to take chances, to make risks and she did that with you."

Killian looked confused. "I don't understand." He admitted.

David changed positions on the bench. "You're not the first guy Emma has ever dated. She had a few boyfriends in high school but they never lasted very long. The reason for that is she didn't want to let her walls down because she was afraid that she would get her heart broken. When you have a weak heart, that's a big emotional risk. I hoped things would change after the surgery, that she would be more willing to get out there and meet someone. She was set up on a couple dates but she said she felt nothing. That changed when she met you. I believe that when she met you, her heart truly beat for the first time. And I also believe that it was meant to be with you always."

Killian was intrigued by his comment. "I had no idea you cared." He said.

David sighed. "Let's just say you've kind of grown on me a bit." He admitted.

"Well I tend to have that effect on people." Killian smirked.

"Don't push it." David replied with a chuckle.

Killian smiled. "Seriously, thank you for sharing that with me. I promise that I will take good care of Emma. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

David nudged Killian's arm. "So…is there another question that you want to ask me?" David asked.

Killian grinned. "Well, since I've got your attention I guess I should ask." He turned to directly face David. "I don't know when I'm going to do it but here it goes. I would like to ask your permission for your daughter's hand."

David pretended to contemplate the request. Then he slapped Killian's arm. "I think you already know the answer but I'll say it anyways. Yes, you have my permission. But remember, if you hurt her I hurt you."

Killian nodded. "I understand that, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So, now that the dad speech is out of the way I guess there is one more thing you need." David said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Killian. "This. It's her address."

Killian took the paper. "Thanks." He said.

"I'll call our relatives and let them know that you're coming. They can pick you up at the airport." David told him. "So we're you planning on leaving tomorrow? Do you still need to pack a bag?"

Killian shook his head. "Actually, I've got one in the truck. I'm planning on taking the red eye." He told David.

David smiled. "Then what are you still sitting here for? Go get my daughter."

Killian smiled at David before he got up and ran towards the gate. Since his truck was parked on the other side he would have to run around the block, but he did not care. He waved once he was outside of the gate.

David shook his head as he walked back inside. Mary-Margaret was waiting for him at the doorway on the inside. She looked worried. "What did you say to him? Where's he going?" She asked.

David smiled. "He's going to bring our daughter home." He told her.

/

 **A/N: So, kudos to those of you who knew the right answer. It was The Golden Girls. In the show Sophia and Angelo were actually siblings from Sicily. I thought it would fit quite nicely. Thank you for all of your continued support and reviews. I love reading them.**

 **I actually got the idea for Milah coming to talk to Killian from another television show from the 90's. If you know which one, you are awesome. I tried to keep it similar to the film canon but I also wanted to expand on it too. I was even able to use at least one Captain Charming moment. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Up next, Killian is on his way to find Emma. Meanwhile, Emma has been painting in Rome. Her landscapes are beautiful but she can't get Killian out of her mind because she has painted him into every picture.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Emma stared at the completed painting. She was in the _Piazza di Spagna_ trying to capture the true radiance of the _Fontana della Barcaccia_ (Fountain of the Ugly Boat). This piazza was bustling with people, mostly tourists. There is a lot to see there: the Spanish Steps, John Keats' home, the Babington tea room, not to mention that _Via Condotti_ is known for all of the shops located there. Emma did not mind the crowds. It felt nice to be around people, even if they were strangers. She decided to add them into the painting.

While she was waiting for Sophia to return, Emma checked over her work, wanting to make sure that she included every aspect of the detailed fountain, and she was satisfied. Then she observed the people in her painting. She felt that she had done them justice but there was one thing that surprised her: Emma had painted Killian into the picture. She had not realized she had done it until this moment. She released a sigh. Was she ever going to be able to get over him?

Sophia walked up behind Emma, assessing the painting. "He fits in well." She commented.

Emma sighed again. "I just noticed that I did it. I didn't even mean to." She told her cousin.

Sophia put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma, you're not going to forget about him overnight. It takes time." She assured.

"I know, but it still hurts." Emma admitted.

Sophia smiled at her. "Maybe you try painting in the _Piazza Navona_. Besides, I want to show you some of the sites around there after we grab some lunch." She said.

Emma looked around. "I thought Angelo was meeting us here." Emma commented.

Sophia shook her head. "He was but he had a last minute thing to take care of at work before they close up for lunch." She clarified. Many businesses close in the afternoon and then reopen in the evening.

Emma nodded. "So, where do you want to eat?" She asked.

Sophia looked to the eastern corner of the piazza. "Well, do you want to experience what McDonald's tastes like in Italy?" She asked.

"Sure." Emma said, as she packed up her supplies. "It'll be nice to have a little taste of home."

"Well, I should warn you. It won't taste exactly the same." Sophia told her.

Emma shrugged. "At this point in my life I'm willing to take the risk." She said.

Once her things were packed away they headed to eat the Italian version of American fast food.

/

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Killian was becoming restless. He tried to sleep during the flight but it was hopeless. The long flight was starting to get to him because it gave him too much time to think about what he was going to say when he found Emma. He also worried about her reaction. Would she be happy to see him? Would she be angry? Would she tell him that she hated him and never wanted to see him again? These unanswered questions tormented him.

The man sitting next to him noticed his uneasiness. He was an older man with a graying hairline and wrinkles around his eyes. "First time flying?" He asked.

Killian shook his head. "No, I was born and raised in Ireland." He told the man.

The man nodded. "So are you going to Rome for business or pleasure?" He asked.

"I hope pleasure." Killian said.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound so sure."

Killian sighed. "Well it all depends on how the events play out with the woman I love." He admitted.

"Ah, it's always has to do with a woman." The man acknowledged. "Well, I have to admit that is the same reason why I'm on this plane."

Killian was surprised. "Really?"

The man nodded. "I'm going to Rome to find my wife. To tell her how sorry I am."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did she leave?" Killian asked.

The man sighed. "Well, we've always talked about what we were going to do when we retired. My wife retired this past spring and she had continuously brought up traveling as something we could do together. She became more excited about it with each passing day. I wasn't as eager, as I have been postponing my retirement for the last year. The truth was that I was scared, scared to begin another chapter of my life. I've never been keen on traveling. I'm more of the type that wants to stay home and sit on the porch all day. That did not sit well with her. She was ready to go out and see the world. Finally, she got fed up and packed her bags. She told me that she was going to see the world without me and if I wanted to join her then I would know where to find her. I thought I could get along without her but I was wrong. My life has never been so empty. I was lost without her so I finally put in for my retirement and here I am."

Killian nodded. "How long has it been since she left?" He asked.

"Two months." The man replied.

"Wow." Killian replied.

The man nodded. "I was stupid." He admitted. "So how long have you been separated from your lady?"

"Almost six days." Killian told him.

The man smiled. "Now you're making me look bad." He joked. "It took you a lot less time to come to your senses."

"Yeah, well I had some things to work through." Killian admitted.

"Like what, if you don't mind me asking." The man pried. It was Killian's turn to share. He told the man about everything, losing Milah, finding and falling in love with Emma, learning that Emma was the recipient, Emma leaving, talking to Milah, and so on.

The man sat in silence for a few moments after Killian finished. "Wow, that's quite a story." He said. "But at least it will have a happy ending."

Killian looked at the man. "You think so?"

The man nodded. "You are willing to fight for what you want. You could've have given up and tried to move on with your life and be miserable, but you didn't. A man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."

Killian had a surprised look on his face. "Why does that line sound so familiar?" He asked.

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I think I heard it on a TV show that my wife likes to watch. It's about fairy tales." The man told him. "Now, I think I'm going to try to catch a few winks before I have to go beg for my wife's forgiveness." He said trying find a comfortable position.

Killian nodded. "Thanks for listening." He said.

"No problem, now get some sleep." The man ordered.

Killian turned towards the window staring out at the stars, hoping they would help him fall asleep.

/

Several hours later, the plane landed at the _Fiumicino_ airport outside of Rome. It was 10am. Killian collected his carry-on and followed the trail of passengers off the 747. He continued to chat with his travel companion while they went through customs and finally made their way to baggage claim, which took over an hour. When they obtained their luggage they parted ways.

"Good luck." The man told Killian.

"You too." Killian replied. Then Killian headed towards the exit where his ride was waiting for him.

There was a younger man holding a sign that read _Killian Jones_. Killian walked up to him.

The man smiled. "So, you must be Killian." He said. Killian nodded. The man shook his hand. " _Buongiorno_ , I'm Angelo. Welcome to Roma."

"You too." Killian said. "So where are we headed?"

They began to walk out of the airport. "Well, I thought we would take your luggage and drop it off and then I would take you to the _Piazza Navona_." Angelo offered.

Killian looked confused. "Why would we go there?" He asked.

Angelo smiled. "Because that is where you will find Emma." He said.

/

Emma sat in the piazza observing the Fountain of the Four Rivers that stood before her. She wanted to make sure that she absorbed every detail in her mind.

Then three nuns walked up to Emma, admiring her bike. After lunch, Emma went back to her cousin's house and retrieved her bike. She told Sophia that if she did not feel inspired then she would ride her bike through the city.

The nuns admired every part of bike, especially the bell. One of the nuns said _Ogni volta che una campana suona un angelo ottiene le sue ali,_ which meant "everytime a bell rings an angel get his wings." Emma knew enough Italian to know what she said. Then she offered them a chance to take a ride on the bike. Two of the nuns pushed the smaller one forward. Even though she protested, the nun got on the bike. Emma watched as the nun rode around the piazza then she went back to her painting.

/

Killian had followed the directions that Angelo and Sophia gave him to Emma's location. He was overwhelmed by the crowd of people. _I'll never be able to find her_ , he thought. Then he saw a familiar site. He saw a nun riding around on the bike that he gave Emma. Killian immediately ran after the woman.

/

The remaining nuns chatted away while they waited for their companion to return. Emma just sat quietly while they talked. She was only able to catch every fifth word so it was difficult to participate in their conversation.

Emma looked up to see the nun returning on her bike. The other nuns applauded but Emma knew something was off. The nun was sitting on the front of the bike which meant that someone else was on it behind her. The nun stepped off the bike to reveal the mystery person.

Emma gasped. It was Killian.

/

 **A/N: So there it is. Sorry it's been awhile. Dealing with some stuff. I wanted to get these done as I will be out of town for a few days. I won't have internet access but I will try to work on the remaining chapters.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Emma felt the tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to touch him to prove that this was not a dream. "You came all the way to Italy?" She asked him.

Killian put the kickstand down. "I did." He said. "I came all the way to Italy." He dismounted the bike and walked towards her. "I'm sorry Emma."

"For what?" She asked. "I'm the one who should be sorry." She was trying really hard to fight back her tears.

Killian shook his head. "No Emma, I was wrong. I should've never left things the way they were. I should've told you what I was dealing with."

Emma sighed. "I should've told you the truth about my surgery a lot sooner. I always feel that I have to keep my guard up to protect myself. With you I don't need to but I couldn't let go of the fear I had. I didn't want to lose you. But I lost you anyway." She said.

Killian closed the distance between them, his hands on her arms and professed his true feelings to her. "Emma, love, you will never lose me. I needed time to think about some things. I wanted to make sure what I felt was true. The truth is I never thought I would be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah. To believe that I could love someone else, that is until I met you."

Emma could not hold back the tears. "Really?" She asked.

"Aye." He said. "And while you were gone I felt so empty." Then he looked her in the eye, making sure she met his gaze. "I love you, Emma. I love you so much I can't see straight. I love you so much that I flew halfway across the world to see you. I love you and I don't want to ever lose you again."

Emma was crying tears of joy. "I love you too, Killian. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." She admitted.

Killian did not waste any time. Before Emma could react his lips were on hers. They missed this feeling. The warmth of the other. They were completely in-sync. It was like the whole world around them vanished. However, they were brought back to reality when the heard applause in the background. They had completely forgotten that the nuns were still there watching the whole scene.

Emma did not let go. She kept her grip on him, bringing his ear down to her chest, so he could hear how her heart beat for him.

/

THREE DAYS LATER

Emma and Killian were visiting the sites around Rome. They had decided to stay for a few more days. The dedication was not for another week and Emma was not quite ready to leave. They had went to several museums, the Colisseum and Capitoline Hill, Palazzo Barberini, and all of the Bernini fountains in Rome.

They had made their way to St. Peter's Basilica. It was always a dream of Emma's to look out on Rome from the top of the dome. One must climb a thousand steps to reach the top. There is an elevator that will take you halfway up. Killian offered that as an option but Emma refused. She wanted to experience climbing every single step to the top.

After an exhausting, but exhilirating climb, they reached the top. A few years ago, this was something Emma would have never been able to do. She was pleased with what she accomplished and it was worth it. The view was breathtaking. "Wow, the view is so beautiful." She remarked.

"Yes it is." Killian said, paying no attention to the scenery. All of his focus was on her. Then he took her hand. "Emma, I've been thinking about the future a lot lately. Given what I have experienced I've learned not to take it for granted." He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small jewelry box. "I want to do this right." He said, as he got down on one knee.

"Here I am in the most beautiful city, and the most beautiful view, with the most beautiful woman. I couldn't be happier." He said. "I love you, Emma, my swan, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the tremendous honor of becoming my wife?"

Emma was surprised. She hoped this would happen but she did not expect it to happen so soon. She loves Killian and she wants what he wants, so she said the only thing she could say. "Yes!" She exclaimed. Killian put the diamond ring on her finger. He kissed her softly while a few tears grazed down his cheek. Emma had just made him the happiest man in the world.

/

A FEW DAYS LATER

Killian and Emma were at the airport. They had just finished checking their luggage and the bike. They were saying goodbye to Angelo and Sophia. The cousins were excited about their engagement. They even took them out for a nice meal. Killian and Emma got them gifts, although they served more as a bribe to not tell the family their good news before they get home.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Killian said.

"Anytime." Angelo said, shaking his head. "You guys are always welcome. Come back and see us soon."

"We will." Killian replied. "We've got a honeymoon to plan." He nudged Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Jeez, we just got engaged and you're ready for the honeymoon." She said.

"Of course I am." He smirked. "There's more to me than my devishly handsome looks and my charm."

Emma shook her head. Then she turned to Sophia. "Thank you so much for everything." She said as she hugged her cousin.

"That's what families are for." Sophia said. "Keep me posted on the wedding plans."

"I will." Emma said. Then she turned towards Killian.

He extended his hand. "You ready, Swan?"

"Yup." She replied. "Let's go home."

Killian smiled as he looked back at Angelo. "We're not even married yet and she's already giving me orders."

Emma rolled her eyes at him. Then they headed towards their gate, waving to Sophia and Angelo as they walked away.

/

 **A/N: So this is a bit of a short one, but it is nothing but pure CS fluff. Hope you enjoyed it. Only a few more to go. Thanks for your continued support and reviews. It means so much to me.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

THE NEXT SUNDAY

The weather was perfect. Emma, her parents, and the rest of the gang were sitting in the chairs as a part of the audience for the dedication. Emma was admiring her ring while they waited for the ceremony to begin. She still found it hard to believe that she was engaged to such a wonderful man. A man who was willing to do anything for her, a man who traveled halfway across the world to find her. Emma knew how truly lucky she was.

Emma smiled as Killian sat on the stage. She was so proud of him and everything he has accomplished. He made Milah's dream come true. Sydney can enjoy his new habitat now and Milah can truly rest in peace.

Mr. Grumpston took his place at the podium. He was asked to give a brief introduction because of his sizeable donation to the new habitat. He even bragged about his mural that was now on display in the building next to the habitat. "But my sizeable donations over the years is not what we are here to talk about." He came to the end of his speech. "Ladies and gentleman…Killian Jones."

Killian shook Mr. Grumpston's hand and took his place at the podium. "Thank you, Mr. Grumpston, for that thoughtful introduction and your generosity over the years. It is greatly appreciated." He then turned his focus to the audience. "I want to thank you all for coming out today. This dedication holds personal meaning for me. My late wife envisioned this habitat. This was her biggest dream. She cared for Sydney when he first arrived from the Congo, she taught him sign language, and she even introduced him to his wife." A wave of chuckles could be heard from the audience.

Killian continued. "She had given so much to him and she still wanted more. She wanted Sydney and his family to have a bigger place where they could just be together and be happy. Now that dream has come true. So I dedicate this new habitat in loving memory of Dr. Milah Jones." The gate was opened and Sydney ventured into his new home for the first time. He climbed the first tree he saw, to the top, and then proceeded to beat on his chest. Sydney is the king of his new home.

The audience roared with applause. Emma smiled at her fiancé. She was so proud of him. He gave a nice speech and he kept his composure. This is a big step for him. She knows that now he has completed this project Killian can freely move on without regret.

Killian heard all of the people cheering and applauding for him, but he only saw Emma. He still has moments where he cannot believe that he has a second chance at love. Emma gives him a reason to live and he does not intend on wasting it.

/

There was a small reception held after the dedication. There were several large white tents set up with an amazing spread of food and a fully loaded bar. Killian got two glasses of champagne and went to find his Swan in the crowd. As he made his way through people would stop him to congratulate him on the project. He offered a polite comment of gratitude and continued onward.

He found Emma talking to Liam and Elsa. He was so glad they came. After all, they were going to be his family soon. Once Killian reached them he handed Emma one of the flutes. "Here you are, love." He said.

Emma smiled at him. "You read my mind, Hook." She said. "Thank you." She offers him a small kiss of gratitude.

Killian smiled at her. "Of course, love. After all, I am irresistible after a few libations." He said followed by a suggestive wink.

Emma rolled her eyes. God she loves this man so much. She returned her attention to her sister and brother-in-law. Killian followed suit. "Thank you both for coming." He said. "It means so much to me that you both are here."

"Of course." Elsa replied. "After all, we are almost family."

Liam scoffed. "For you, darling, that's true. But actually Killian and I are already family." He revealed.

Killian raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah…how?" He asked.

Liam took a sip of beer. "Well, after our first meeting I decided to do some research. To me, the connection seemed to be more than just mere coincidence. That's why I asked you for your family tree. As it turns out, our grandfathers were actually siblings. They went their separate ways once they reached adulthood to find work and they lost touch after that. I asked my father about it when I was a lad and he said that his father mentioned that he had siblings but he never talked about them. So as it turns out, Killian, we're cousins."

Killian smiled. "Well cousin, it's nice to know that I have family nearby." He said.

Liam nodded. "Of course, besides I think of you more as a little brother." He told him.

Killian rolled his eyes. "I prefer _younger_ brother." He corrected.

"I'm impressed, Liam, that you took the time to research that." Emma chimed in.

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, it's nice to know that his hobbies involve more than beer, boating, and sports." She joked.

"I'll have you know, dear, that there is more to me than that." Liam replied.

Elsa chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it." She retorted.

Liam rolled his eyes. "You see, Killian, this is what you have to look forward to." He told him. "Are you sure you want to make the plunge again?"

Killian put his arm around Emma's waist. "Absolutely. I can't imagine my life without my Swan." He said with a smile.

"Good answer." Elsa replied. "Emma, he's definitely a keeper."

Emma smiled at her fiancé. "I know." She said. Then she turned to Killian. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Neither can I, love." He replied. "Neither can I."

/

 **A/N: So it's another short one, but it will be worth it I promise. The next chapter will have what every CS shipper wants: a Captain Swan wedding. Their film counterparts do not wed in the film but I think it's something that should've happened. So, Liam and Killian are cousins but they actually act more like brothers. Thanks for the continued support. It means so much to me.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Sorry for the long delay but life is getting in the way. Things were hitting an all-time low but I feel they are getting better now. I have felt so much sadness lately that I have lacked the muse to write. All of a sudden, it came back to me. Today was the first day in a long time that I felt like writing. It feels good to be back.**

 **Okay, I have to admit I lied. I know I said the next chapter would be a Captain Swan wedding but I could not resist putting this chapter in for a very special couple on the show, giving them the happy ending they deserve. It's a bit short but it's well-worth it, for it is something we will never see on the show. Enjoy!**

TWO MONTHS AFTER THE DEDICATION

Regina could not stop smiling. Things were going very well for her. The restaurant was doing well, Killian and Emma are getting married, and her relationship with Robin has been amazing. She is so grateful to have a man who is so understanding. Robin has fit in to their family unit quite nicely. She never thought she would be able to find love again or be able to love someone else. That changed when she met Robin. She loves him so much and she cannot imagine her life without him.

Even though he had not verbally acknowledged it, Robin felt the same way as Regina did. After what Marian did to him he felt damaged, broken beyond repair. The only woman he ever gave his heart to had crushed it. It was what led him to his non-commitment dating habits. He never stayed in a relationship for very long, because he always felt it needed to end before he would get hurt. That held to be true until he met Regina. He has never wanted to commit to anyone as much as he wants to with her.

They were on their way to dinner, a romantic one he had planned. He wanted to hold her hand but his were shaking so badly that he knew Regina would realize something was amiss. He did not want anything to spoil this moment. He had been planning it for weeks now and wanted to make it as special as he could. He knew he would never be able to top Killian proposing to Emma in Rome so he decided to keep things more simple.

They had finished a nice meal at one of the competing restaurants. Regina was not bothered by it. Her philosophy is that she will eat Italian food as long as she does not have to cook it. Robin is aware of this. He wanted it to be romantic and Italian cuisine helps to set that mood. They enjoyed a few glasses of wine before they left to continue their evening.

They took a stroll through the park. Robin used the excuse that they needed to walk off their meal. Little did Regina know something big was about to happen. They made their way to the center where a large fountain resided and a string quartet was present.

Regina stopped in her tracks. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Robin smiled. "Well, I figured you would enjoy some dancing along with our stroll in the moonlight." He told her. Then he extended his hand, one that was no longer shaking. "Will you honor me with a dance?" She nodded placing her hand in his.

Robin gave a nod to the musicians and they began to play. They began to move to the melody of the song and they were completely in-sync with each other. The moment was perfect.

Regina looked at him, smiling. "Robin," she said. "If you wanted to go dancing we could have gone to a club or something."

He shook his head. "I wanted to dance with you alone, just you and me. And that's how I want it to be with you for the rest of my life." He replied.

Regina was puzzled. "What are you saying?"

The dancing had ceased. He took both of her hands in his. "I mean that I only want to dance with you for the rest of my life. I don't want to ever dance with anyone else again. After what happened with Marian, I never thought I would ever be able to love again. So, I avoided commitment while trying to convince myself that it was for my own protection. And it worked for a while, that is until I met you. Since that moment, all I've wanted to do is let you in. I wanted to know everything about you and I wanted you to know everything about me. Since that moment, my fear of an uncertain future is gone. My future is right here, in front of me, and I want it more than anything." Robin got down on one knee while he pulled a small box from the pocket of his jacket. "I love you, Regina Mills, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Tears had cascaded Regina's cheeks but her smile never faltered.

 **A/N: Hmmm…I wonder what she says (lol). They got their moment. Even though Sean Maguire will make a brief reappearance, this will likely never happen in the show. Hope you like it.**

 **Up Next: THE CAPTAIN SWAN WEDDING! I know this something that all the shippers want to see happen this season (especially this shipper).**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

SIX MONTHS LATER

Killian was struggling to breathe. He did not know why he was so nervous. Today should be one of the happiest days of his life. The big day had finally arrived. Even though he is truly happy his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

After Milah, he never thought it would be possible to love or find love again. Then Emma came into his life and not only filled a significant void but also gave him something that he has not known in a long time…family. David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, Robert, Brennan, Liam and Elsa, all have welcomed him as part of the family. He had friendships before but nothing to the caliber of what it means to be a part of a family again. What makes it even better is that soon Robin will be family too, now that he and Regina are engaged. Killian realized that all everything he had to endure to get to this point was worth it.

Robin came into the room to make sure the jittery groom was getting ready. "Just checking to make sure you're still going through with this." He said. "There are a few people who might put a ransom on your head if you don't mate."

"I know." Killian replied. "Trust me, there are no cold feet here. Marrying my Swan is one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Robin smiled. "I guess I owe you a thanks too." He said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Well had you and Emma not decided to set me up I wouldn't be engaged to the woman of my dreams, so thanks mate." Robin said.

"You're welcome." Killain replied. "And thanks for being my best man."

"Anytime." Robin joked.

They heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Killian said.

David popped in the room. "Just making sure this wedding is going to start on time." He said.

Killian rolled his eyes. "You were just making sure I wasn't backing out. I didn't know you cared."

"Well it's not every day a man is brave enough to marry my only daughter." David said. "I'm just making sure you're not going to break her heart."

Killian sighed. "Trust me, mate. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good answer." David said. He walked towards Killian placing his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Just in case I don't get a chance to say this later…welcome to the family and thank you for making my daughter so happy."

Killian nodded in response, trying to hold back some tears. He has become very close with David over the past few months, something he never really had with his own father. His parents were not even going to be there. Nevertheless, David and Mary-Margaret had filled the void that was left by their absence. He figured it was their loss because they were going to miss out on getting to know Emma, the woman who saved his life in more ways than one. He will always be grateful to David, not only for Emma, but for their friendship as well.

David headed towards the door. "Well, I better go check on the bride. I have one job today and she'll kill me if I screw it up." He said.

Killian smiled. "See you in a bit, mate." He told his soon-to-be-father-in-law. Then he continued to work on his tie. "Let's finish up. I'm not going to be the one who is late for this wedding." He told Robin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was trying to remain calm amongst the women fluttering around her as they prepared her for the big moment. Mary-Margaret was in charge of make-up while Regina worked on Emma's hair. Elsa tried to stay clear of them as she perfected the dress. The arguments between the two women about the veil placement was enough to drive Emma up the wall but she chose to let it go. Soon enough…she would be married to the love of her life and all of this squabbling will have been well worth it.

Two years ago, Emma was fighting for her life. Now she was ready to begin the next chapter. To find someone she could truly love seemed out of her reach…that is until Killian walked into the restaurant on that fateful night. His date failure that night turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened. She would have to thank Robin one of these days because if it were not for him setting Killian up on a blind date then who knows how long it would have been before they met. Emma firmly believes that her and Killian were destined to meet, some way somehow but she feels Robin helped the process along. She will be forever grateful to him for that.

"Emma." Mary-Margaret said, pulling Emma out of deep thought. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm so happy, Mom. I can't believe this is really happening."

Mary-Margaret took her hand as she stood behind her while facing the mirror. "I'm glad." She told her. "I always knew you would meet your true love and that you would find happiness like me and your father. I'm so relieved that you have found your happy ending."

Emma squeezed her mother's hand. "Thanks Mom." She said as she offered a reflected smile to her mother.

The happy moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Is everyone decent?" The voice asked.

"David, get in here." Mary-Margaret commanded. He complied to his wife's demands as always.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful." He told her, fighting back the tears. This is a day he has feared for a long time. Before him stood a beautiful woman who was about to begin a life of her own and truthfully he was not ready for it. Emma was all grown up but in his mind she was still the seven-year-old girl who would stand on his feet when they danced, the girl he taught to ride a bike, the girl who fell in love with flowers and art. Now she was all grown up and he had to let her go.

Emma smiled at him. "Thanks Dad." She said. Then she changed the subject. "Is Killian okay? He's not getting cold feet, is he?" She asked.

David chuckled. "No, he's fine. He's actually holding it together quite well."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well any groom can hold it together better than you did."

David looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Please," Regina retorted. "You were sweating like a pig and almost passed out at the altar. I had 911 set on my phone and I was afraid I was going to have to use it." Then she looked at Emma. "Your parents would've ended up spending their wedding night at the hospital."

David glared at her. "Must you air out all of my dirty laundry?" He asked. "Why is it that you have tell my daughter about all of my embarrassing moments?"

"Because it's funny and I figured Emma could use a laugh to calm her nerves." Regina replied. "It's not every day that Emma finds someone that is worthy of marrying her."

Mary-Margaret nodded. "It's true. She does have a point." She concurred.

David laughed. "Great, take her side." He looked at his watch. "We better get going." He told them. The women nodded in agreement as they headed to the foyer after sharing in group hug.

Emma took her father's arm. "Well Dad…are you ready to give me away?" She asked.

David smiled but he shook his head. "No I'm not." He replied.

Killian, Robin, and Liam were standing at the altar. He watched as his future mother-in-law walked in and took her seat, followed by Regina, and then Elsa. Then he watched as Carson and Laura made their way down the aisle, enjoying all of the attention that were receiving. Killian admired how fearless Liam and Elsa's children could be but at the same time he prayed for them because he knew that their teen years would not be easy ones.

Then everyone stood as they opened the doors. The wedding march began to play and he saw the most beautiful creature enter…his Swan on her father's arm. It was at that moment Killian could no longer fight back his emotions. The tears streamed down his face as he kept his focus on his bride. Everyone else disappeared from his sight. All he could see was his Emma walking towards him. Emma must have felt the same way because her eyes never left him. The closer she came the more he could see that she had tears gliding down her cheeks as well.

Killian was relieved when the distance was finally closed between them. He took her right hand in his while the priest began the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?" The priests question brought Killian back to the present. He heard David say, "Her mother and I do." David then kissed his daughter and shook Killian's hand before taking his seat next to his wife.

The priest continued. Most of what came next was a blur but Killian managed to respond when he needed to. Eventually they made it to the vows. With special permission, they recited their vows opting for that instead of the traditional ones.

Killian went first. "Swan, before I met you. I thought this part of my life was over. I had love once and I lost it. I didn't believe it was possible to feel like this again. And now I understand that everything that has happened in my life has brought me to you, to your family. You have made me the happiest man alive. You give my life meaning. And I promise to do the same for you. I will go to the ends of the earth for you…or time. I promise that my love for you will never waiver and that I will spend every moment of my life making you happy. Thank you Swan, for saving me."

It was Emma's turn. "Killian, I used to read about true love in storybooks never thinking they were actually possible. Meeting you has turned my whole life around. You made me believe that true love does exist. What we share is magical. I spent most of my early life hoping to have a future and now I am actually looking forward to it. You have shown me that there are some things worth fighting for. You have made me brave and confident and for that I will always be grateful. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together. I love you, Killian Jones, forever and always."

Next came the rings. As Killian readied to put it on Emma's finger he showed her the inscription on the inside, which read _As You Wish_. He gently glided it onto her finger. Then Emma did the same, however also showing that his ring had the exact same inscription on the inside. Apparently, after watching _The Princess Bride_ both of them got the same idea. They just smiled.

Finally, the moment came where the priest declared them husband and wife. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Killian did not hesitate as he pulled Emma in for a very passionate yet publicly appropriate kiss. He wanted to get his point across that this was the happiest moment of his life. Then they turned to their witnesses. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." Their friends and family roared with applause.

Killian and Emma finally learned what it felt like to get their happy ending…

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience and support. This has been a very rough month. Three weeks ago my family and I experienced a small house fire where we lost one of our precious dogs and my dog was seriously injured. It has been hard to write this chapter, trying to give Captain Swan a wedding that is worthy. However, my cousin got married today and my muse returned so I would be able to complete this chapter. I would like to complete this story with an epilogue so stay tuned for that (hopefully it won't be another to months before I finish it).**

 **I wanted to thank all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my first story. It has been such a joy to write this. I plan to write more stories and hopefully I will be able to while on winter break before beginning my next teaching assignment. My first class has inspired me to continue writing and a few of them have become Oncers, so I'm very proud of that.**

 **Stay Tuned for the Epilogue.**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

FIVE YEARS LATER

It seemed like any other Saturday in the Windy City. The weather was fair with a warm breeze coming in off of the lake. Normally, Saturday is one of the busiest days for _Our Charming Little Irish Italian Restaurant_ however the customers would not be dining there on this particular day because the restaurant was closed. This was a disappointment to some but most were not in despair because they were attending a different kind of event there: a wedding reception.

All of the tables and chairs had been cleared out of the main area. People filled the room. David was standing near the bar holding a champagne glass. He used his drink to get everyone's attention. "May I have your attention please? Would everyone clear the floor so that the bride and groom can have their first dance?" He asked of the guests. All turned their attention to the door as Robert and Belle made their way to them middle of the floor.

Unlike the other couples in their group, these two decided to take their relationship at a slower pace. It was not until last Christmas that Robert proposed. Belle, of course, accepted making Robert Gold the happiest man in the world. Being with Belle has made him believe in love again and a desire to be the best man he can possibly be. He knows what kind of man he truly is: a good man.

The newlyweds were surrounded by family and friends. Mary-Margaret and David were overseeing the festivities as usually, making sure there was enough refreshments for everyone. Robin and Regina were sitting on the other side of the bar with their adopted son, Roland, who is now six years old. They married a year after Killian and Emma. Given Regina's age and her medical history the two opted to provide a deserving child a home filled with love. As soon as they saw Roland's picture the pair instantly fell in love with him. He loves playing with his Olivia, who is now four. She is the daughter of Emma and Killian.

The Joneses were at the opposite end of the bar watching the newlyweds. Killian had his arm around his wife while Emma's hand gently rested on her growing baby bump. They watched as Henry was dancing with Olivia on the other side of the room. Killian and Emma have been blessed to have Henry become a part of their family. Tragedy struck three years ago when Henry's parents were killed in accident on their way back from a ski trip they took (as suggested by their marriage counselor). Being that Henry had no other biological relatives to take him, Killian and Emma decided to become his legal guardians. It has been the happiest years for Henry. He now understands what it feels like to grow up in a loving home and he now has a little sister. He loved his parents but they were otherwise preoccupied that they never spent enough time with him. Killian and Emma have given him a new beginning. He will be forever grateful to them.

When the first dance was completed the others joined them on the dance floor. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Snow and David even took a break to for a number on the dance floor. They watched their daughter and son-in-law with smiles. It is amazing that one fateful day had changed their lives forever.

If there is one thing that they learned it's no matter fate seems to work out in the strangest of ways.

 **A/N: Well, that's it folks. Some of you may be questioning that why Emma would choose to put that stress on her body to bear children after having a heart transplant. I did some research and there are women who have had heart transplants that have had successful pregnancies. It does not come highly recommended because it can be dangerous to both mother and baby. However, this is my story and I wanted Captain Swan babies.**

 **Thanks for your patience. My life has been one seriously scary roller coaster since I started this story. Thank you for all over reviews, favorites, and follows. This has been quite an experience. I plan to write more and as things have settled down for me I hope I will have more time to write. Thank you for being the best fandom ever!**


End file.
